Una Novia Para su Hijo
by Sarita Li
Summary: La madre de Darien Chiba lo invitó a su mansión a pasar algún tiempo con ella, pero una vez estuvo allí, Darien no tardó en darse cuenta de que, una y otra vez, se encontraba a solas con la otra invitada de su madre, Serena Tsukino. UA
1. Chapter 1

**Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Darien Chiba no había querido acudir a la boda. Menos mal que casi había terminado. La gente empezaba a marcharse del banquete y él podría irse pronto a su casa.

Él no creía en el amor ni el matrimonio. Sabía bien que esa alianza sólo conducía al divorcio: había negociado suficientes en sus catorce años como abogado para tener la certeza.

Pensaba así mientras paseaba por el jardín de su madre. Luna Moon Chiba, ella había ofrecido su casa para la boda de una de sus amigas de la universidad, Lita Kino, y le había pedido a Darien que estuviera presente por si alguien «se caía a la piscina».

—No me parece una razón muy poderosa para hacerme recorrer quinientos kilómetros —había replicado Darien—. Nadie va a caerse en la piscina.

—Tal vez no, pero en caso de que suceda, tú sabrás qué hacer. Además, hace semanas que no te veo —había insistido su madre.

Darien se había sentido culpable y había viajado a Shady Grove, a la mansión Moon.

En su opinión, la celebración era demasiado rimbombante. Las Senshis, amigas de su madre de la universidad que vivían por todo el país, se habían reunido para celebrar la boda. Era el día más caluroso de junio y cientos de velas añadían más calor aún. Darien no era de los que se guardan las opiniones y estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no amargar la fiesta, aunque no lograba dejar de fruncir el ceño. No se podía dar un paso sin tropezarse con una dama de honor, ya que había quince, todas vestidas de rosa y con unos aparatosos sombreros.

Darien sintió alivio cuando vio a una mujer vestida de verde. Estaba al otro lado de la piscina, descalza, haciendo fotos y atrayendo a la multitud. Sobre todo a hombres, moscones.

Luna se sentó al lado de Darien.

—Es muy agradable, ¿no te parece?

—¿Quién? —preguntó él, haciéndose el despistado.

—La fotógrafa. Te he visto mirándola. Creo que es una mujer adorable.

—No empieces —le advirtió él, y vio que su madre se entristecía—. De acuerdo, lo admito: es sin lugar a dudas la mujer más atractiva de las que hay aquí.

—Te dije que te alegrarías de venir.

—Madre, no sigas por ese camino. He venido para estar contigo, para nada más.

—Y me gusta que lo hayas hecho, Darien. Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no aprovechas y saludas a esa mujer tan agradable?

Darien no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Las mujeres eran peligrosas, y más las que como aquélla parecían inofensivas: uno se confiaba y entonces ellas lo atacaban desprevenido. Él no iba a dejarse engañar por aquella cara de ángel.

—No es mi tipo —se excusó.

—No deberías dejar que una mala experiencia te condicionara para el resto.

Él no estaba condicionado por una sola mala experiencia, sino por múltiples. Pero eso no iba a decírselo a nadie y menos á su madre.

—¿Te traigo algo más de comer? —preguntó él, atajando la conversación.

Luna suspiró.

—No, gracias, cariño. Estoy a dieta. Quiero estar tan estupenda como tu tía Mina.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Mina no era realmente su tía, pero Darien la llamaba así desde que podía recordar. De todas las amigas de su madre, era su favorita.

—Seguro que está disfrutando del champán y coqueteando por ahí —comentó Luna.

—Voy a ver si la encuentro.

—No te atrevas a apartarla de alguno de sus «deslices», como ella los llama, o se enfadará contigo.

—Ya lo veremos.

Justo cuando Darien iba a rescatar a la actriz Mina Aino de sus impulsos más primitivos, un sombrero verde mecido por la brisa aterrizó en la piscina justo al lado de donde él estaba. Darien lo recogió y buscó a su propietaria con la mirada.

El viento que había arrebatado el sombrero a la mujer hacía ondear la falda de su vestido y su largo pelo rubio. Era una mujer muy hermosa, con aire de persona sana. Igual que su ex novia, pensó Darien, una loba disfrazada de cordera.

—¡Mi sombrero! Gracias por recuperarlo —dijo ella con una voz melodiosa y una mirada inocente en sus ojos azules.

Por un instante, Darien estuvo a punto de sucumbir a aquel canto de sirena. Aunque a veces no lo pareciera, él también era humano.

Tenía que alejarse de allí lo antes posible. Darien le tendió el sombrero con brusquedad y descubrió para su desgracia que el agua caía sobre los zapatos que ella se había quitado, empapándolos. Y eran unos zapatos muy caros. Él lo sabía porque había crecido junto a dos hermanas.

Darien no sabía si intentar secar los zapatos o no hacer nada.

—Lo siento por los zapatos —dijo.

Sus colegas se morirían de risa si lo vieran en aquel momento. Él, conocido como «Bulldog Chiba», estaba comportándose más bien como un chihuahua. Pero al menos no había intentado ponerle a ella el sombrero empapado en la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, de todas formas iba a deshacerme de ellos. Me hacen daño en los pies —respondió ella.

Darien no quería charlar con aquella mujer, pero Luna le había enseñado a ser un caballero. Buscó una coartada para salir de allí y justo entonces vio a su tía Mina pavoneándose sobre sus zapatos de tacón.

—Usted es de esos tipos duros, ¿verdad? —comentó la fotógrafa.

Maldición, ella era más peligrosa de lo que él había creído.

—No, lo que soy es hosco —respondió él, y frunció el ceño.

La mujer no pareció impresionada.

—¡Mire qué sombrero tan espectacular! —exclamó ella con la vista clavada a lo lejos.

Era imposible no verlo, el sombrero destacaba por encima de todos los demás. Darien vio a su tía acercarse a la mesa donde estaba su madre. Rei Hino.

—Ojalá yo tuviera uno como ése. Y fíjese en su rostro, tiene mucha fuerza. Me encantaría retratarlo —añadió la fotógrafa.

Darien se imaginó presentando a aquella mujer a Rei. Antes de que él se diera cuenta, su madre, tía Mina y tía Rei la habrían invitado a tomar té con ellas, a jugar al tenis o a participar en sus discusiones sobre filosofía oriental. Y entonces él ya no podría evitarla.

De haberlo sabido, no habría recogido el sombrero de la piscina. Él estaba contento con su vida, perfectamente organizada y muy razonable, y quería que continuara así.

—Discúlpeme, pero debo regresar a mi fiesta —se excusó él.

—No tenía intención de monopolizarlo —dijo la mujer, extendiendo la mano—. Gracias por recuperar mi sombrero.

Ella olía a rosas, la fragancia favorita de Darien. Antes de que aquella mujer lograra trastornarlo más, él se alejó, con su dignidad casi intacta.

—Es una joven fabulosa —comentó su tía Mina cuando él se sentó junto a ella—. Y muy alegre.

—¿Te ha dado su número de teléfono? —le preguntó su madre directamente.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.

—Lita dice que es encantadora —respondió Rei—. No sólo es una gran fotógrafa, además pinta retratos.

Darien no quería saber nada de ella.

—Estudió arte en París —añadió Rei—. Se llama Serena Tsukino.

—Tengo que marcharme —anunció Darien, poniéndose en pie y besando a su madre en la mejilla.

—Espera, Lita y Andrew están a punto de lanzar el ramo —le dijo ella.

—Compadezco a la persona a la que le caiga.

Darien estaba alejándose a una distancia prudencial cuando el ramo voló por el aire y le dio en el cogote. Pero él siguió caminando.

.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

—Ningún hombre de los que estaban en la boda de tu padre me ha llamado la atención —le confesó Serena a su mejor amiga, Amy Misuno.

—Menos mal —contestó Amy.

Estaban sentadas en el porche de casa de Amy con sendos vasos de limonada helada en las manos y delante de una tarta de cumpleaños con veintinueve velas encendidas.

Serena sentía cada vela como una punzada en su corazón. Era su cumpleaños y la única persona en todo el mundo que lo recordaba era su amiga.

—No tenías que haberte molestado —aseguró Serena.

—Quería hacerlo, eres como una hermana para mí —respondió Amy, sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Aquello era cierto. El único hogar que Serena había conocido era aquella acogedora casa junto a la casa que ella había heredado de su tia, con quien se había criado. La mujer la había educado con disciplina, pero no con amor.

El único cariño que Serena había experimentado era el que le habían dado Amy y sus padres, Phoebe y Andrew. Sam se había quedado viudo hacía años y acababa de casarse de nuevo con Lita, una amiga de la familia de toda la vida.

Serena casi podía oler el aroma a amor correspondido que flotaba en aquella casa. Abrió cuidadosamente el paquete. Era una cadena con un guardapolvos de oro en forma de corazón.

—Es precioso, Amy. Gracias.

—He puesto fotos de ti y de mí dentro.

Serena abrió el colgante. En la parte izquierda había una foto de dos adolescentes abrazadas. En la parte derecha, otra foto de las dos mujeres pero más actual.

—¡Mi trece cumpleaños! —exclamó Serena.

Recordaba aquel día perfectamente. Se pasó todo el tiempo junto al teléfono, convencida de que su madre la telefonearía. Su tía le había avisado de que su madre no llamaría porque estaba demasiado ocupada con su nuevo marido para preocuparse por ella. Luego le había regalado un cepillo de dientes, alegando que era importante tener una buena higiene.

Al final de la tarde, Amy y sus padres se habían presentado en su casa con una tarta de chocolate con trece velas, un montón de regalos envueltos en papeles de colores y cariño suficiente para llenar el vacío en el corazón de Serena.

Acarició la foto con un dedo mientras recordaba.

—Siempre estaremos unidas —dijo Amy, abrochándole la cadena alrededor del cuello.

—Siempre estaremos unidas —repitió Serena, emocionada.

—Taiki y yo llamaremos Serena a nuestra hija en tu honor. No estoy embarazada, pero los dos queremos niños. Taiki dice que no tenemos por qué esperar a que yo termine mi carrera de veterinaria. Dice que pondrá un parque en su despacho en el periódico y se ocupará del bebé mientras yo acudo a clase.

Serena deseaba tener su propia familia más que nada en el mundo, pero para eso antes debía encontrar un marido. Y eso significaba enamorarse de alguien que la amara a su vez.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Amy —dijo sinceramente.

Amy le tomó las manos.

—A ti también te sucederá, estoy segura. Lo que pasa es que has estado buscando en los lugares equivocados. ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien inteligente y con éxito en lugar de los matones y los artistas medio desahuciados con los que sales? Alguien como Darien Chiba, por ejemplo. Deberías intentar conocerlo, parece un buen hombre.

—No, no es mi tipo. Es muy estirado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Lita dice que es muy bueno con su madre. Eso dice mucho de él.

—No me llama la atención.

—De acuerdo, me rindo. Vamos, piensa un deseo, Serena.

Serena cerró los ojos y se imaginó a varios bebés regordetes y sonrientes. Luego apagó las velas.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El sonido del teléfono sacó a Darien de un sueño profundo. Miró el reloj. Era medianoche.

—¿Darien?

—¿Tía Mina?

—Tienes que venir a casa: Luna ha tenido un infarto.

Darien repasó todo lo que necesitaba: aún no había deshecho las maletas, tenía el depósito de combustible lleno y todos sus asuntos en orden.

—Estaré allí en tres horas. ¿Es grave?

—Ha hecho un esfuerzo demasiado grande con lo de la boda. Rei se lo advirtió, pero ya sabes que tu madre no escucha. Además, insiste en subir las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio en lugar de usar el ascensor…

—Tía Mina, ¿va a morirse?

—Sólo Dios lo sabe.

Darien decidió no avisar a sus hermanas hasta que él mismo hubiera visto a su madre y se hubiera hecho una idea de su auténtico estado. No quería alarmarlas, sobre todo porque una estaba viajando por Perú y otra estaba rodando un documental en Gales.

—Dile a mi madre que enseguida llego.

—Eso la tranquilizará. Yo me quedo aquí, por supuesto. Ya he telefoneado a Londres para que me sustituyan en la obra de teatro.

—Entonces nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

Mina entró en el dormitorio de Luna Moon como si fuera un escenario de Broadway.

—Darien está de camino.

Luna suspiró.

—Desgraciadamente no me estoy muriendo. El doctor acaba de marcharse. Dice que sólo ha sido una indigestión. Nos hemos alarmado demasiado pronto.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo Mina, dejándose caer en una silla—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Vamos a llamar a Darien a su teléfono móvil y a decirle que no hace falta que venga —respondió Rei, la más práctica de las tres.

Luna detestaba hacer el ridículo en público, pero mucho más detestaba hacer el ridículo ante sus hijos. Y ahí estaba Darien, uno de los abogados más prestigiosos de Jackson, Tennessee, dirigiéndose en coche a Shady Grove porque su madre se había alarmado antes de tiempo.

—Dejadme pensar —dijo Luna.

—No hay nada que pensar —le interpeló Rei—. Tienes que decirle la verdad.

—No necesariamente.

—Sea lo que sea lo que estás tramando, no quiero formar parte de ello —le advirtió Rei.

Luna no negó que estuviera tramando algo, por algo era escritora de novelas románticas.

—¿Recordáis mi novela Novia a la carta? —preguntó Luna.

—No estarás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando… —dijo Rei.

—¿Por qué no? Darien ya se ha fijado en una mujer: la fotógrafa que estaba junto a la piscina, Serena Tsukino.

Rei resopló.

—Él no se ha fijado en ella, dice que no es su tipo.

—Ninguna mujer es su tipo. Mi hijo es muy parado para eso. Si no le ayudo un poco, nunca va a ser feliz.

A Luna los argumentos de sus novelas siempre le llegaban de pronto. Por eso supo que en aquella ocasión estaba ante una maravillosa oportunidad.

—Esto es lo que voy a hacer: invitaré a la artista a que me haga un retrato para que mis hijos y mis lectores me recuerden.

—Pero si no te estás muriendo… —señaló Rei.

—Eso es un detalle sin importancia.

—Darien se enterará de la verdad en cuanto hable con el médico —añadió Rei.

—Artemis evitará a Darien si yo se lo pido —aseguró Luna.

Artemis Butler no era sólo su médico de cabecera, además había sido amigo de su marido Mamoru desde que estudiaban Medicina.

—Sólo necesitamos unos días, dos semanas como mucho. Cuando Darien se entere de que no me estoy muriendo, estará tan feliz que me perdonará esta mentirijilla.

—Más bien este montón de mentiras —apuntó Rei.

—No es la primera vez que lo hacemos —intervino Mina mientras servía tres copas de vino—. En el jardín hay muchas hierbas. Reo, ¿no solías tú preparar una poción de amor?

—Eso era hace mucho tiempo —protestó Rei, pero Mina la había convencido.

Mina les acercó las copas.

—Brindemos porque este rescate sea tan emocionante y tan exitoso como el primero.

Todas elevaron sus copas y brindaron alegremente.

—¡Por las Senshis!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola a todas, aquí me encuentro de nuevo, esperando que les guste la nueva adaptación, se que me demore y dije que estaría dos semanas después del príncipe italiano pero decidí hacer una materia en mis vacaciones y apenas termino.**

**Cómo les pareció el capítulo? Verán que es muy divertida. Igual cualquier duda, sugerencia, inquietud o cualquier otra cosa, no duden en escribirme en review o en un mensaje. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

**Ci vediamo**

**Sarita Li**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Serena estaba deseando llegar a Shady Grove y a la mansión Moon. Le encantaba la casa, que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Y Luna Chiba le había resultado muy agradable por teléfono, como si después de aquella conversación la conociera de toda la vida. Iba a disfrutar mucho trabajando allí.

Amy le había informado de que Rei Hino también vivía en la casa y que Mina Aino la visitaba tan a menudo que era como si viviera allí. Amy las conocía porque eran amigas de su madre.

—Rei es herborista. Antes tenía un herbolario y vendía desde aceites para masaje hasta antifaces de lavanda para dormir. Se crió en una granja. Mi madre decía que, si querías saber algo, no tenías más que preguntárselo a Rei.

Serena tenía muchas ganas de charlar largamente con Rei, seguro que ella podía darle algún consejo sobre cómo conseguir un marido. Porque Serena era consciente de que necesitaba ayuda, y cuanto antes, o se le pasaría la edad.

Aparcó el coche delante de la mansión, sacó su maleta y su bolsa con el material de pintura y llamó a la puerta.

La abrió el atractivo hombre que había rescatado su sombrero de la piscina tres días antes. Al ver la maleta de ella, frunció el ceño.

—¿Sí? —preguntó en un tono gélido, pero Serena se negó a dejarse intimidar.

—Hola, soy Serena Tsukino y he venido a pintar el retrato de Luna Chiba.

—Ha venido usted para nada, señorita Tsukino. Mi madre está muy enferma, no está en condiciones de posar para usted.

—No necesito que pose para mí. Simplemente me sentaré junto a ella un rato cada día para conocer sus rasgos y su personalidad. Ella no tendrá que hacer nada, salvo permanecer en la cama. Puedo incluso darle de comer o leerle una novela, si ustedes quieren.

—Quizás no me he explicado con claridad: usted no va a hacer nada de eso. Buenos días.

Serena estaba pensando su siguiente movimiento cuándo una mujer impresionante con el pelo rubio se acercó a la puerta.

—Usted debe de ser Serena —saludó la mujer—. Por favor, entre.

Serena miró con suspicacia al hombre que hasta entonces le había impedido el paso.

—No se preocupe por él —añadió la mujer—. Es Darien, el hijo de Luna. Parece más fiero de lo que es en realidad.

Ella agarró la maleta de Serena y se la dio a Darien.

—Sube la maleta al cuarto rosa, Darien. Y deja de fruncir el ceño; hará que te salgan arrugas —añadió la mujer, y le dio un fuerte apretón de manos a Serena—. Soy Mina Aino.

—¡La gran actriz! Encantada de conocerla, señora Aino.

—Por favor, llámame Mina, o tía Mina, así es como me llama Darien. ¡Rei, mira quién ha venido!

Rei Hino salió de la cocina. Llevaba un delantal blanco. No era especialmente guapa, pero su rostro tenía algo muy atractivo.

—Nos alegramos mucho de que haya venido —saludó Rei, con menos entusiasmo que Mina pero con una sonrisa sincera—. Espero que le guste el cordero al romero y la menta.

—Suena delicioso, pero no quiero molestar. Me acercaré al centro y me compraré una hamburguesa.

—¡Nada de eso! —exclamó Mina.

—Me encanta cocinar y siempre nos sobra comida. Espero que coma con nosotras mientras esté aquí —añadió Rei.

—Gracias. Son ustedes muy generosas.

Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, el aire festivo de las dos mujeres sorprendió a Serena. Como si hubiera leído su mente, Mina adoptó una actitud triste.

—Claro que la pobre Luna no podrá unirse a nosotras.

—Cierto —dijo Rei también con expresión triste—. Pobre Luna.

Tras un instante de silencio, a Mina se le iluminó el rostro.

—Tienes tiempo de refrescarte un poco. Ven conmigo, te enseñaré tu dormitorio.

Serena atravesó la mansión siguiendo a la mujer.

—Espero no perderme —comentó.

—Si eso te sucede, pregúntale a Darien. Está en la habitación contigua a la tuya.

Fantástico, sólo una pared la separaba del hombre que nunca sonreía. Ojalá no tuviera pesadillas con él.

Una vez a solas en su habitación, Serena se vio en un dilema. ¿Se vestirían elegantemente para cenar? El entorno señorial invitaba a ello, pero el hecho de que la dueña de la mansión estuviera muriéndose podía cambiar las cosas. Quizás con lo de «refrescarse» Mina se había referido a peinarse y lavarse la cara.

Por otro lado, «mister alegría» estaría allí, seguramente con su traje con chaleco y corbata. Parecía que ese hombre la odiaba, y ella no tenía ganas de darle razones para que lo hiciera.

Además, nunca se sabía cuándo iba a aparecer el hombre de su vida.

La imagen de Darien Chiba mirándola ceñudo acudió a su mente y Serena sintió un escalofrío. «Espero que él no sea el hombre de mi vida».

Se decidió por un sencillo pero elegante vestido negro y se recogió el cabello en un moño.

Después de perderse dos veces por la casa, llegó por fin al comedor. Deliciosos aromas inundaban el aire. Darien no estaba allí.

—Darien ha preferido cenar con su madre —anunció Mina—. Ruega que le disculpes.

Serena dudaba de que él le mandara disculpas, pero no lo dijo.

—Siento mucho que esté tan enferma —respondió, sentándose a la mesa.

—Eres muy amable. ¿Sabes?, Darien es un hombre brillante —apuntó Mina, lanzando una mirada a Rei.

—Desde luego —añadió Rei—. El hijo de Luna es uno de los mejores abogados especializados en divorcios. Ella está muy orgullosa de él. Bueno, todas lo estamos.

—Y es un hombre rico —continuó Mina—. Me sorprende que ninguna mujer lo haya cazado aún. Toma un poco más de salsa de menta, Serena, es buena para la salud.

—La he hecho con hierbas de nuestro propio jardín —comentó Rei, orgullosa.

Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

—Está delicioso. A mí me encantaría tener un jardín en el patio de mi casa, pero no creo que tenga sitio para eso si quiero un parque para los niños.

—¿Tiene usted hijos? —preguntó Reo, emocionada con la idea.

—Aún no —contestó Serena—. Pero me gustaría tener una familia numerosa algún día.

—Qué bien —comentó Mina—. A Darien también le encantan los niños. No me sorprendería que quisiera tener cinco o seis.

—¿Quiere más salsa, querida? —preguntó Rei, sirviéndole más antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada.

—Es un auténtico Casanova —continuó Mina.

—Casanova no tenía escrúpulos —dijo Serena antes de poder contenerse—. Tengo experiencia con hombres de ese tipo.

A Serena se le escaparon las palabras. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Ni siquiera había probado el vino. Observó lo que estaba comiendo, pero sólo vio el cordero bañado en salsa verde.

—Bueno, yo no me refería a eso al hablar de Darien —replicó Mina sin darse por ofendida—. Sólo digo que Darien tiene experiencia en el mundo del amor, eso es todo. Y es un hombre hecho y derecho, bueno como el pan.

—¿Más salsa, querida? —interrumpió Rei.

Serena cubrió el plato con ambas manos.

—No, por favor. Un poco más y me pondré a bailar sobre la mesa en tanga.

—¿Llevas tanga? —preguntó Mina, y aplaudió satisfecha—. Eso es perfecto para seducir.

Serena no pensaba admitir que no le iba muy bien en temas de seducción.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos a dormir —anunció Rei mirando su reloj.

—Sólo son las ocho y media —comentó Serena, sorprendida de tener tan mala educación; no era algo habitual en ella.

—Nosotras nos acostamos pronto, ¿verdad, Rei? —preguntó Mina con una mirada cómplice.

—En cuanto se pone el sol.

Rei se quedó recogiendo la mesa mientras Mina llevaba a Serena a la biblioteca. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros. Las novelas de Luna ocupaban buena parte. Serena leyó alguno de los títulos: _Millonarios en amor,_ _Un amor para siempre_… Toda esa pasión encerrada en aquellas páginas le hizo sentirse algo mareada y tuvo que sentarse.

—Lee lo que quieras de la biblioteca —le anunció Mina—. Buenas noches, querida. Le diremos a Darien que te ayude a llegar a tu habitación para que no te pierdas.

Seguramente lo que él haría sería enseñarle dónde estaba la puerta de la casa, pensó Serena… a menos que ella lograra ganárselo y poder así terminar el retrato para el cual la habían contratado. Podía pedirle consejo, apelar a su ego. A los hombres les gustaba eso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ahí estaba ella, arrellanada en un sofá esperándolo a él como la temible araña viuda negra. Y además en su sillón favorito, pensó Darien. No era más que una pose, de eso estaba seguro. Ella fingía que leía un libro, pero se había colocado con la luz perfecta para resaltar sus hermosos rasgos.

Darien ya se las vería con Rei y Mina. Las dos mujeres habían pasado por el cuarto de su madre para darle las buenas noches y para pedirle que acompañara a su invitada a su dormitorio.

Él podía haber protestado alegando que Mina nunca se acostaba antes de medianoche y que Serena Tsukino no era su invitada, pero no quiso provocar una escena delante de su madre, que estaba muy débil. Lo único que ella había logrado, decirle era:

—Es el corazón, hijo.

¿Por qué Artemis Butler se había marchado de la ciudad si su madre estaba en esas condiciones? No era propio de él ser tan despreocupado. Darien estaba deseando hablar con él, iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para encontrarlo.

Pero antes tenía que vérselas con aquella mujer sentada en su sillón.

—El libro está cabeza abajo.

Ella dio un respingo y lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules. Por un instante Darien casi se olvidó de que ella era una víbora.

—No le he oído entrar —dijo ella, llevándose la mano al pecho, una mano pequeña y cuidada, muy bella.

«Qué treta más mala», pensó Darien, y atravesó la habitación con aire desenfadado hasta sentarse en un sofá junto al de ella y casi rozando su pierna con la suya.

Ella dio un salto hacia atrás como si le hubieran acercado fuego: «Eso la enseñará a no engañarme». Darien tenía años de práctica en desestabilizar a sus oponentes.

—Ha escogido usted una de las novelas escritas por mi madre.

—Sí, intentaba aprender.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el amor. Soy un desastre al respecto —dijo ella, y volvió a lanzarle aquella mirada que lo desarmaba.

—Lo dudo —replicó él.

—De veras, soy un desastre. Claro que no esperaba mucho de mi primer novio: Pierre era un artista.

Serena se inclinó hacia él y Darien tuvo que esforzarse por no perder la compostura ante la vista de su escote.

—Mi segundo novio, Raúl, era torero y tampoco salió bien. Y el tercero…

—¿Cuántos novios ha tenido? —le interrumpió Darien.

—Tres.

Esa mujer era más peligrosa de lo que él había imaginado. Debía de tener unos veinticinco años, pero ya tenía amplia experiencia con los hombres. Darien se la imaginó a la caza de marido y sintió pena por los hombres a los que había logrado cautivar. Se congratuló a sí mismo por no estar entre ellos.

—Supongo que ya ha escogido quién va a ser el número cuatro…

—No, ése es el problema. Me parece que no tengo buena mano con los hombres. ¿Puede ayudarme usted? ¿Puede enseñarme?

Darien creía que conocía a las mujeres de su tipo, pero aquella petición era algo nuevo. Quiso averiguar hasta dónde era ella capaz de llegar.

—Me temo que no la comprendo.

—Usted es un experto. Quizás podría darme algunos consejos.

—Yo me dedico a la fase en la que el amor se ha terminado, no en la que está empezando.

—Pero es un hombre, puede decirme cómo piensan los hombres —dijo ella, y de forma inocente un tirante resbaló de su hombro—. ¿Le resulto atractiva?

Ya estaba, ella lo tenía en sus manos. Darien se preguntó cómo había hecho ella para pasar a dominar la conversación.

—Puede dejar sus trucos a un lado, señorita Tsukino, conmigo no funcionan.

—¿Mis trucos? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme así? ¡Sólo intentaba ser amable!

Ella se levantó de un salto del sofá. Perdió el equilibrio y Darien la sujetó con facilidad. Entonces ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y acercó su cuerpo al de él como una gata en una inocente seducción.

Él apretó los dientes.

—Debería haberla dejado caer al suelo.

—¿Y por qué no lo ha hecho?

La gata se había transformado en una tigresa.

—Porque soy un caballero.

—No lo es. Suélteme —exigió ella.

—Encantado —dijo él, y así lo hizo.

Ella se tambaleó y esa vez él la agarró por la cintura y se la colocó encima del hombro. Esa mujer llevaba todo el rato pidiendo un cavernícola, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a tener.

—¡Bájeme! —chilló ella, aporreándole la espalda con los puños.

—Ha bebido demasiado —dijo él, saliendo de la biblioteca con ella al hombro y apagando la luz.

—No he probado el alcohol.

—Ya, seguro. O quizás hable en serio y todo esto sea parte de su fingimiento.

Ella no respondió a su ataque. De todas formas, iba a echarla de aquella casa.

—Se le acabó la estafa, señorita Tsukino. Tendrá que encontrar a otro imbécil al que engañar.

Ella no contestó ni se movió.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo Darien, dándole unos toquecitos en el costado—. Serena, despierte. Se acabó la fiesta.

No obtuvo respuesta. Y además ella era un peso muerto. Darien la bajó de su hombro: ella se había desmayado.

¿Qué iba a hacer él?

o.o.o.o.o.o..o.

Luna, Mina y Rei se habían reunido en la habitación de Luna.

—¿Estáis seguras de que todo ha salido bien en la cena? —preguntó Luna—. Habéis sido sutiles, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Mina, pero Rei resopló—. ¿Qué me dices de toda la salsa de menta que le has hecho comer?

—¿Crees que le he puesto demasiado licor? —preguntó Rei.

—Antes de irte, comprueba cómo van los tortolitos —le pidió Luna.

Rei salió unos instantes de la habitación y volvió a entrar.

—Me parece que están empatados.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó Luna.

Mina, que era la más experta de las tres en temas amorosos, pronunció el veredicto:

—Podría desviarse hacia cualquiera de los dos lados.

* * *

><p>NA:

Hola chicas, como les pareció el capítulo? se imaginaban la tetra de las Senshis? y que tal Darien, muy malo con Serena? Espero que les siga gustando la historia.

Cualquier inquietud, sugerencia o lo que sea, envienme un review o un mensaje.

Nos leemos pronto

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li


	3. Chapter 3

**Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

A pesar de que la mayoría de la gente creía que él era un ser despiadado, Darien tenía buen corazón. De no ser así, hubiera echado en ese mismo momento a aquella mujer de su casa. Pero no podía permitir que pasara la noche en su coche y además borracha.

Suspiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios con ella a hombros. ¿Por qué tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto?

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció, dejándola sobre la cama.

Se apresuró a buscar algo en el armario para taparla, no quería seguir expuesto a sus encantos. Pero cuando regresó junto a ella, la corta falda del vestido se le había subido hasta la cintura y tenía el pecho casi al descubierto.

La ola de deseo fue tan potente que por un instante Darien no pudo moverse. Luego apretó los dientes y la cubrió con la manta. Ella suspiró en sueños y él la observó. Era una bella mujer.

Antes de poder contenerse, le acarició la mejilla. Ninguna persona le había causado nunca un impacto así. Darien se obligó a apartarse de la cama.

—Duerme bien, vas a necesitarlo. Mañana te marcharás de aquí.

Y se fue a su dormitorio, donde toda la noche tuvo pesadillas: quedaba atrapado en la red de una araña dorada con ojos azules.

A la mañana siguiente el sol despertó a Darien. Comprobó la hora. ¿Cómo era posible? Él no solía despertarse más tarde de las seis de la mañana, como mucho a las seis y media, ¿pero las ocho?

—Maldición.

Él estaba en la cama mientras Serena Tsukino recorría la casa a sus anchas y, lo que era peor, mientras cautivaba a su madre. A Luna se la engañaba fácilmente, por eso él quería que Serena se marchara de la casa cuanto antes. Ese mismo día.

Darien se vistió rápidamente y ni se afeitó ni se calzó, algo inusitado en él. Llamó vigorosamente a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Serena.

—¿Señorita Tsukino, está despierta?

Silencio. Darien llamó de nuevo, pero esa vez a la puerta que daba al pasillo. Había logrado recuperar la compostura y no quería verse a solas en una habitación con ella. Como seguía sin obtener respuesta, Darien abrió la puerta. Estaba todo tan recogido como si nadie hubiera dormido allí. La única evidencia de la presencia de Serena era su perfume, esa fragancia que lo derretía.

Darien salió rápidamente del dormitorio para tener una conversación con su madre. Hubiera retrato o no lo hubiera, Serena tenía que marcharse de allí.

—Madre… —comenzó al verla, pero se detuvo a una seña de Luna.

—Shh. Serena está empezando la parte interesante.

La víbora de la noche anterior se había transformado y estaba sentada junto a su madre. Llevaba un vestido azul celeste y blanco de lo más recatado. Parecía una estudiante de colegio de monjas, inocente y virgen.

—Buenos días, Darien —saludó ella con una sonrisa que iluminó la habitación.

Él no se atrevió, a devolverle la sonrisa.

—Buenos días —dijo con un brusco asentimiento de la cabeza.

Rodeó a Serena y se acercó a su madre. La besó en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, madre?

—Mucho mejor ahora que Serena está leyéndome esta historia.

El miró el libro. Era _Lo que el viento se llevó_, mil páginas, y Serena iba por la número diez.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo, señorita Tsukino —le dijo Darien.

—Pero si me encanta.

—Y a mí también, Darien. Así que siéntate y deja de fruncir el ceño —le ordenó su madre.

—Tengo que ir al banco a por esos papeles para que los firmes, madre.

—Rei está ocupándose de eso —replicó Luna—. Ven, siéntate un rato a mi lado.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y asió la mano de su madre con preocupación. Se le hacía muy difícil admitir que ella estaba muriéndose.

—¿Dónde está tía Mina?

—Ha ido a comprar farolillos para colgar en el jardín —contestó Luna—. No me mires así, he pensado que un poco de música y diversión nos haría bien a todos. Mina incluso ha contratado a una orquesta.

—Por Dios santo, madre, tú no estás para fiestas —protestó Darien.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero me sentiré bien sabiendo que vosotros os estáis divirtiendo.

Darien se inquietó sólo de pensar en estar cerca de Serena en un entorno tan romántico.

—Señorita Tsukino, necesito hablar con usted… a solas.

Luna puso mala cara.

—Aún no ha terminado el capítulo. Quiero que ella siga leyendo para mí y que tú me traigas un vaso de limonada bien fresca de la cocina. Y trae otro para Serena.

Darien salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación pero alcanzó a oír lo que hablaban su madre y Serena:

—No es el ogro que parece —lo disculpó su madre.

—Lo sé —comentó Serena—. Debajo de esa apariencia gruñona es un hombre dulce.

Mientras servía la limonada, Darien se dijo que tendría que estar más alerta. Se había descuidado un momento y ya todo estaba patas arriba. Pero él sabía cómo hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Serena necesitaba consejo, y cuanto antes. Telefoneó a Amy.

—Amy, me he enamorado.

—¡Otra vez, no! ¿Quién es esta vez?

—No es una persona, es esta casa. Mi cama es la más hermosa que he visto nunca, con dosel bordado a mano y la estructura de nogal. No dejo de imaginarme en ella con un bebé. Con un hijo de Darien.

—¿Te refieres a Darien Chiba?

—Sí.

—¡Es maravilloso!

—Es horrible. Él me odia. Cree que soy una golfa.

Amy se echó a reír.

—No veo dónde está la gracia —protestó Serena molesta.

—Los hombres son graciosos. Cuanto más profundamente se enamoran, más corren para intentar alejarse.

—¿Quieres decir que finge que me odia porque en realidad le gusto?

—Algunas personas tienen miedo del amor, Serena.

—Esta mañana su madre le ha pedido un vaso de limonada y él además le ha llevado unas rosas, ¿no te parece muy dulce? Y, a pesar de que tenía unos asuntos pendientes, se ha quedado junto a ella todo el tiempo que yo le he leído una historia a Luna. Siento mariposas en el estómago sólo de pensar en sus miradas de reojo.

—¿Miradas de reojo?

—Y esta noche hay una fiesta con farolillos, orquesta y luna llena. Amy, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Serena tenía sentimientos encontrados. Darien Chiba era uno de esos hombres que se presentan una vez en la vida de una mujer, pero ella ni siquiera sabía si quería tener una aventura con él. Ella quería un hombre que la adorara, que la amara incondicionalmente.

—No hagas nada, Serena, no imagines nada. Sólo sé tú misma. Sé sincera y haz caso a tu corazón. El universo se encargará del resto.

Serena oyó la voz de Taiki, el marido de Amy, al otro lado del teléfono y no quiso retener más a su amiga.

—Gracias, Amy. Saluda a Taiki de mi parte. Ya hablaremos otro día.

—Llama cuando quieras, Serena, lo digo en serio.

—De acuerdo.

Serena se dejó caer en la mullida cama y continuó soñando con Darien.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Del patio llegaba música animada. Desde su ventana, Darien podía ver a Serena Tsukino bajo la suave luz de los farolillos chinos. Llevaba un vestido blanco que la hacía parecer virginal y recatada.

«¿Cómo voy a lograr que ella muestre su verdadero rostro si tiene ese aspecto tan inocente?», se preguntó. Él esperaba verla vestida de rojo intenso, mostrando un escote vertiginoso o un generoso trozo de pierna. Pero en lugar de eso ella parecía una novia.

Darien estaba furioso. Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente para llegar antes de que la cena se enfriara. Para llegar antes de cambiar de opinión.

—Darien…

Cielo santo, Serena casi brilló al pronunciar su nombre. Y para empeorar las cosas, le rozó la mejilla. Una sola vez y brevemente, pero lo suficiente como para que él se sintiera abrumado. ¿Cómo podía ella desencadenar tantas reacciones en su interior?

—Creí que no ibas a venir —añadió ella.

—Nunca me pierdo la cena.

—Entiendo.

Ella fingió tan bien su frustración que Darien casi la creyó.

—¿Me disculpas? Tengo que hablar con tía Rei —dijo él, apartándose de ella y girándose hacia Rei—. ¡Tía Rei!

Darien estaba tan contento de encontrarse en terreno conocido que se abalanzó sobre ella.

—Vaya, Darien, ¿por qué estás de tan buen humor?

—Espero que sea a causa de nuestra invitada —intervino Mina.

—No es mi invitada, es la de mi madre.

Mina le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—Eres más divertido cuando sonríes.

—Si yo sonrío… —replicó él con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Darien iba a preguntarle a Rei por los papeles del banco, cuando Mina la agarró del brazo y se la llevó.

—Darien, acompaña a la señorita Tsukino al comedor —le pidió, volviéndose hacia él.

¿Qué le sucedía a tía Mina? Siempre había tenido una educación impecable.

Serena le dirigió otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Darien estuvo a punto de creer que era sincera.

—Parece que al final siempre coincidimos —le dijo él, ofreciéndole su brazo—. ¿Me permites?

—Por supuesto, qué amable.

—Es una palabra extraña para describir una tortura.

—¿Tienes pensado torturarme? —preguntó ella.

Parecía ingenua de verdad, pero era una pena que todo fuera una pose, pensó Darien.

—Sí —contestó él.

Las únicas imágenes que acudían a su mente relacionadas con Serena eran tumbada en una cama haciéndole el amor. Una tortura de lo más deliciosa.

—Entonces te lo advierto: soy de las que gritan —le advirtió ella.

Darien ahogó un gemido. Debía ser más cuidadoso, aquella mujer era toda una experta. En un juzgado, acabaría con ella al instante, pero metida en su cama, ella podía con él.

Él había logrado no caminar por esa senda durante muchos años y pretendía seguir así.

—Mis víctimas no gritan, señorita Tsukino: salen corriendo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía. La luna iluminó su garganta y su pelo brilló a la luz de los farolillos. Era la mujer más hermosa que él había visto nunca. Y la más atractiva. Pero también la más peligrosa.

—Yo no soy de las que salen corriendo —dijo ella.

—¿Es otra advertencia?

—No, sólo una confesión. Mira, Darien, no tuve una infancia fácil. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía tres años. Me criaron multitud de niñeras diferentes que me acicalaban para impresionar al amante de turno de mi madre. Pero cuando crecí y dejé de ser un bebé encantador, ella me envió a vivir con mi tia, una mujer frugal que me daba lo justo para vivir, menos cariño. Phoebe, una amiga de mi madre, fue la única persona que me hizo sentirme querida.

Darien se quedó de una pieza. Quiso abrazarla y susurrarle palabras de consuelo al oído. Quiso cuidarla y repetirle una y otra vez que ella se merecía ser querida.

Debía de estar volviéndose loco. Se quedó en medio del jardín de su madre sin saber qué decir.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella—. No tenía intención de contarte todo eso, pero ha sucedido. Tienes algo que…

Él acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella. Quería transmitirle calidez, amor y apoyo.

—No te preocupes, Serena, todo está bien.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa cargada de valentía y los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Entonces Darien la sujetó del codo y la condujo cuidadosamente a la mesa donde Mina y Rei los esperaban.

El plan inicial de Darien se esfumó. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que Serena pareciera una bruja, cuando en realidad era una princesa?

Lo que ella había dicho parecía cierto. Pero Darien desconfiaba porque ya lo habían engañado antes. Y no una noche, sino durante varios meses. A pesar de que al principio parecía una buena mujer, Esmeralda McMains había resultado ser una cazafortunas con mal corazón.

Y él además había descubierto el secreto de su padre, que para Darien era su héroe.

No, no podía quedarse. Terminaría la cena lo antes posible y después huiría de allí.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Darien suspiró aliviado de separarse de ella. Aunque ya no estaba tocándola, seguía sintiendo la piel de Serena es sus dedos.

—¡Todo tiene un aspecto fantástico! No había comido al aire libre desde que estuve en París —comentó Serena.

—Estudiaste allí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mina.

—Sí. Desde que era un bebé deseé ser pintora. Afortunadamente, mi padre preparó todo para que yo pudiera estudiar. Solía decirme que un día yo iría a la Sorbona y se aseguró de que podría hacerlo. Era un hombre maravilloso. Recuerdo cuando me llevaba en sus hombros a contemplar el arco iris.

—¿Por eso en casi todos tus cuadros aparecen arco iris? —le preguntó Mina.

Darien no sabía que Serena fuera una artista tan variada: además de sacar fotografías y pintar retratos, pintaba también otros cuadros. Darien sintió curiosidad por la respuesta de ella.

—Sí —contestó Serena—. Los arco iris son puros, de una belleza inaprensible. Son un símbolo de promesa, y además a mí me evocan recuerdos de mi familia. Recuerdos felices.

Darien deseó fervientemente ser capaz de hacerla feliz.

—¿Me disculpáis? —dijo, poniéndose en pie.

—Darien, ni siquiera has probado la cena —comentó Rei, preocupada.

—Voy a subirme el plato y a comer con mi madre. Seguramente agradecerá un poco de compañía. Buenas noches a todas.

—Buenas noches, Darien —se despidió Serena.

Se reprendió por querer que él se quedara. Era una egoísta, se dijo, intentando retenerlo a su lado mientras su madre estaba en el piso de arriba a punto de morir. Pero cómo le había gustado cuando él le había acariciado la mejilla, cuando la había agarrado del codo y había caminado junto a ella. Y también le había encantado el sentimiento de poder y de confianza en uno mismo que emanaba él.

Serena no supo cómo superó la cena. En cuanto pudo, salió de allí. Pero no se fue a su dormitorio. No podía soportar la idea de estar a solas en aquella enorme cama.

En lugar de eso fue a la biblioteca, buscó un libro y se sumergió en él. Pero no era una de las novelas de Luna. Serena no podría soportar leer las historias de amor de otras personas mientras ella estaba tan sola.

* * *

><p>NA:

Hola a todos, aqui otra vez con un capítulo nuevo, cada vez vemos una nueva faceta de Darien y ya vemos que Serene le gusta Darien, será que el le corresponderá? o dejará su barrera para que ella no entre en su corazón?

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa pueden enviarme un review o un mensaje. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y que la historia siga siendo de su agrado.

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li


	4. Chapter 4

**Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

La contabilidad de su madre estaba muy embrollada. Darien se sintió culpable por haber permitido que llegara a ese extremo. Se levantó de la silla, se frotó el cuello y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que era más de medianoche.

Se daría por satisfecho si revisaba un documento más, uno que estaba en el dormitorio de su madre. Si no hacía ruido, podría sacarlo de allí sin despertarla.

Recorrió la casa descalzo y llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de su madre. Por debajo había una rendija de luz. Su madre debía de haberse quedado dormida con la luz encendida.

—Si la música y los farolillos no lo han conseguido, no sé qué lo hará.

Darien se detuvo, atónito. Rei estaba en el dormitorio de su madre. A esas horas.

Estaba a punto de entrar y reprenderla por mantener a Luna despierta tan tarde, cuando oyó a Mina.

—Creo que te estás precipitando, Rei. ¿No has visto la forma en que él la miraba?

Estaban hablando de él: no había sido capaz de apartar los ojos de Serena en toda la noche.

—Lo que quiero saber —intervino Luna—, es si nuestro plan está funcionando.

¿Un plan? ¿Ellas habían planeado todo aquello?

—¿Está mi hijo enamorándose de Serena Tsukino?

—Sí —respondió Mina.

—No —contestó Rei—. Os dije que no debíamos entrometernos en su vida.

—Oh, por favor, no se trata de entrometernos —replicó Luna—. Lo único que quiero es ver feliz a mi hijo.

El primer impulso de Darien fue irrumpir en la habitación y enfrentarse a su madre. Pero recordó que ella no estaba en condiciones para algo así. Acababa de tener un infarto y estaba frágil.

Darien se marchó de allí a toda prisa. Por lo menos ya tenía una razón indiscutible para enviar a Serena Tsukino a su casa. Se lo diría a primera hora de la mañana y se habría librado de ella antes del desayuno.

Le sonaron las tripas de hambre y recordó la deliciosa cena que no había probado. Se dirigía a la cocina cuando, al pasar por la biblioteca, algo blanco le llamó la atención.

Era Serena. Estaba sentada de nuevo en el sillón favorito de él, a la luz de una lámpara. Darien se acercó.

Ella estaba leyendo el libro preferido de él:_ El_ _Tao de la física_.

—Serena, eres una buena actriz —le espetó.

Ella dio un respingo como si él realmente la hubiera sorprendido.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Toda esa historia sentimental sobre tu niñez tan dura. Era una mera estrategia para ganarte mi simpatía, ¿verdad?

Ella palideció. Parecía realmente conmocionada. Darien casi sintió pena por ella.

—Eso es lo más vil que me han dicho nunca. Me arrepiento de habértelo contado. Y me arrepiento aún más de haberte conocido.

Darien estaba maravillado, el enfado de ella parecía casi auténtico. Aplaudió y se acercó más a ella. Ella intentó escapar, pero él le cortaba el paso.

—Apártate de mi camino —dijo ella, pero él no se movió—. Si no lo haces, voy a… a…

De pronto ella se estremeció, como si toda su actitud belicosa la abandonara, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se echó a llorar. A Darien se le partió el corazón. Un corazón que él había intentado por todos los medios que no sintiera nada, para no sufrir.

Serena lloraba como si no fuera a terminar nunca. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

—Serena… —comenzó Darien—. Lo siento, a veces soy muy difícil de tratar. Qué digo, casi todo el tiempo.

Ella parecía que iba a romperse de un momento a otro. Alarmado, Darien colocó su mano sobre el brazo de ella. Sin saber muy bien cómo, ella se encontró en sus brazos, empapando su esmoquin de lágrimas. Él la consoló acariciándole el pelo, los hombros y la espalda.

Entonces todo cambió como por arte de magia: él ya no estaba tranquilizándola y ella no lloraba, estaban acariciándose, entregándose el uno al otro, rindiéndose a las poderosas corrientes de atracción entre ellos. El deseo surgió con fuerza y urgencia, y Darien se sintió a merced de aquella ola de pasión.

—Lo siento —dijo, y se apartó.

Se sintió vacío, como si le faltara algo.

Ella se apartó el pelo del rostro y lo miró con ojos llorosos. ¿Cuántas maneras más tenía aquella mujer de desarmarlo?

—Empecemos de nuevo, ¿te parece? —propuso él.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tengo que sentarme?

—Sí, allí —dijo sin tocarla, o se perdería.

Le contó lo que acababa de escuchar y le gustó comprobar que ella no sabía nada al respecto.

—¿Estás diciendo que Luna, Rei y Mina me han hecho venir aquí para que tú y yo nos enamorásemos?

—Sí —respondió él.

Serena se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

—Qué tierno —dijo al fin.

—¿Te parece que entrometerse en la vida de otros es algo tierno?

—Piénsalo bien, Darien. Tu madre está muñéndose y su último deseo es verte feliz. ¿No te parece algo precioso?

—Me parece exasperante. Serena, mi madre te hizo venir con una mentira. Su plan no va a dar resultado.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, no eres mi tipo.

Él no quería ser su tipo, ¿o sí? Se sentía aliviado, ¿verdad?

—Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo —comentó él—. A primera hora de mañana te ayudaré a cargar tus cosas en el coche y podrás irte a casa. Yo hablaré con mi madre.

—Será una gran desilusión para ella.

—Tiene que aprender que no puede jugar con la vida de la gente. La vida no es una de sus novelas románticas.

—¿Y no sería maravilloso si nosotros hiciéramos realidad su último deseo?

—¿Enamorarnos?

Darien se sintió de pronto en las nubes, como si volara.

—Podríamos fingirlo —sugirió ella.

—No se me da bien fingir.

—Piensa en lo feliz que haríamos a tu madre. ¡Di que sí, Darien, por favor!

—Quizás —respondió él, queriendo decir no.

Ella lo miró abatida.

—Lo pensaré —añadió él, sabiendo que no pensaría en otra cosa.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y Darien sintió que el calor lo inundaba.

—Mañana veremos —agregó, queriendo decir sí.

No podía ser tan difícil fingir que se había enamorado de la mujer más buena que había conocido nunca.

Serena salió de la biblioteca y Darien se quedó a solas. De pronto se sintió como un estúpido. Fingir que se había enamorado de ella era la mayor estupidez que había hecho nunca. Por un lado, se ponía tenso sólo de pensar en el amor. Por otro, no sabía nada de cómo cortejar a una mujer. Su desafortunado romance con Esmeralda McMains lo probaba.

Esperaría a la mañana y le diría a Serena que había cambiado de opinión. Pero entonces ella lo miraría con aquella expresión tan vulnerable que despertaba su instinto de protección.

—Maldición —murmuró.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Y a la mañana siguiente perdería su prestigio también. Necesitaba aprender algo sobre romances.

Iba a salir de la biblioteca cuando reparó en las estanterías repletas de novelas de su madre. Él nunca las había leído. Se sentía orgulloso de su madre, pero nunca había sentido curiosidad por saber qué contaba en sus novelas.

Se acercó a una de las estanterías y agarró un montón de libros. Quería prepararse lo mejor posible. Llegó a su dormitorio y dejó los libros sobre la cama. Seleccionó uno titulado Ternura y comenzó a leer:

_Nunca olvidaré el día que Jim me propuso matrimonio. Él estaba de rodillas en la puerta de mi casa, con la lluvia cayéndole por la cara y los brazos repletos de naranjas. Era la época de la Depresión y las naranjas eran más preciadas que el oro. Me preguntó si me casaría con él y yo le dije que sí al instante. Entramos en casa y…_

Darien gruñó, satisfecho. Utilizó la técnica de lectura rápida que empleaba para los documentos legales y terminó la novela antes de que el sueño lo atrapara.

De hecho, no pudo dejar de leerla hasta que la terminó.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Serena estuvo a punto de caerse sobre unas naranjas que había junto a su puerta. Eran doce, ordenadamente apiladas en una fuente.

¿Quién demonios había dejado aquellas naranjas allí? Serena buscó en la fuente, pero no había ninguna nota, ninguna pista de cómo había llegado eso hasta allí. Quizás alguien del servicio se las había dejado olvidadas mientras iba de un sitio a otro. Pero le parecía muy raro.

Desconcertada, agarró la fuente y su material para pintar y se encaminó al dormitorio de Luna. Quizás Luna le ayudara a desentrañar el misterio.

Darien estaba allí.

—Buenos días —saludó a Serena al verla—. Veo que has aceptado mis naranjas.

—¿Has sido tú quien las ha dejado junto a mi puerta?

—Sí.

Serena estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero la expresión del rostro de él la contuvo: una mezcla de expectación y esperanza que la derritió por dentro.

—Vaya, ha sido un detalle encantador —comentó ella.

—Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado —dijo él, y su sonrisa la hizo estremecerse.

—De hecho, la naranja es mi fruta favorita —añadió ella.

Él sonrió de nuevo. ¿Por qué no sonreía más a menudo? Se transformaba.

—Yo empleé naranjas en una de mis novelas —señaló Luna, divertida al ver la extraña expresión de Darien—. Las usé en la escena en que él le proponía matrimonio a ella.

—Pero esto no es ninguna proposición —puntualizó Darien.

—Eso espero. Ni siquiera la has cortejado antes —dijo Luna.

Serena soltó una risita.

Darien las miró, dolido.

—Si me disculpáis, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Serena no soportaba la idea de verlo marcharse creyendo que había fracasado en su cortejo.

—Espera, Darien —dijo, tocándole el brazo—. Muchas gracias, me ha gustado mucho tu regalo.

Cielo santo, Darien Chiba se había sonrojado. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Gracias de nuevo —repitió ella, y se volvió hacia sus útiles de pintura.

—Apuesto a que no conoces nuestro jardín de rosas —comentó él.

—Lo he visto desde mi ventana.

—Te lo enseñaré —dijo él—. Ven conmigo.

Serena miró a Luna y los bocetos y la mujer le hizo una seña de que no se preocupara.

—Divertíos —dijo Luna.

Serena se colgó del brazo de Darien y él se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Su incursión en el terreno del cortejo había alegrado a su madre. Y por la sonrisa de Serena, parecía que no lo había hecho demasiado mal.

No tenía por qué impresionarla, pero le agradaba saber que estaba a la altura de lo que ella esperaría de cualquier hombre.

—Creo que tienes razón sobre lo de hacer realidad el último deseo de mi madre —le dijo a Serena.

—Así que por eso eran las naranjas.

—Sí —dijo él, y sonrió—. Y también el paseo por la rosaleda. Mi madre la ve desde su ventana y, si no me equivoco, no nos quitará los ojos de encima mientras paseamos por allí.

—Hoy parecía más animada.

—Si el creer que nos hemos enamorado hace que sus últimos días sean más felices, haré mi papel.

De hecho, Darien estaba contento de poder hacer algo por su madre. Normalmente vivía demasiado concentrado en su trabajo y dejaba lo demás de lado.

—Y yo haré el mío —dijo ella.

—Gracias, eres muy generosa.

—No te creas. A lo mejor tengo algún objetivo más allá.

—No lo creo.

Él había querido creer lo peor de Serena pero, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ella era una mujer buena.

Eso debía hacer que el noviazgo fuera más fácil. O más difícil, según cómo se mirara. Pero él no quería pensar en eso. Haría feliz a su madre y, cuando todo hubiera acabado, volvería a su trabajo y a su vida de siempre.

La rosaleda estaba justo delante de ellos. Darien vio a su madre en la ventana por el rabillo del ojo.

—Nos está mirando —le dijo a Serena.

—¡Oh, qué bonita! —exclamó ella, señalando una rosa amarilla.

—La plantó tía Rei el año pasado cerca del patio por su aroma a canela. Y esta otra es una bourbon francesa cultivada en 1828. Su perfume es penetrante. Y ésta es…

—Darien, todo eso es muy interesante…

—Me alegro de que te guste —dijo él, felicitándose por su segundo éxito del día.

—Pero creo que tu madre espera que suceda algo más. ¿No crees que deberíamos al menos tomarnos de la mano?

Darien no veía ningún problema en hacerlo. Asió la mano de ella y sintió una descarga eléctrica que casi le hizo perder la cabeza. Y sólo estaba sujetándole la mano… ¿Qué sucedería si la besaba?

No iba a perder el tiempo preguntándoselo: sujetó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, lo contempló atentamente… y ya no pudo pensar con claridad. Ella tenía unos ojos grandes y hermosos, la piel suave y los labios carnosos e incitantes.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y los probó una vez. Luego otra, y otra.

Entonces sucedió algo maravilloso y terrible a la vez: se abrazaron, tan cerca el uno del otro que Darien sintió los latidos del corazón de ella junto al suyo propio. No podía dejar de besarla.

Para empeorar las cosas, ella ronroneaba como una gata satisfecha. Espoleado por el sonido, Darien profundizó el beso e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella sin poder controlarse.

Alarmado, se separó.

Serena brillaba, o eso le pareció a él. Nadie había reaccionado así con él, estaba encantado. Se felicitó por haberse animado a leer una de las novelas de su madre. Aquella noche leería otra.

—Ha sido perfecto —comentó Serena cuando logró articular palabra.

—Cierto.

Se miraron en silencio unos instantes mientras saboreaban la nueva sensación.

—Ha sido el beso más maravilloso de mi vida —comentó ella, y se sonrojó—. Por el bien de tu madre, claro.

—Por supuesto, sólo por su bien —dijo él—. Tenías razón, tenemos que hacer que nuestro romance parezca auténtico.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerlo otra vez —dijo él—. Por si mi madre no estaba mirando antes.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y se entregó a él. Darien se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba ningún libro para aprender a besar, en eso tenía talento natural.

La fuerza de su deseo lo abrumó. Se separó de Serena de nuevo y retomó el paseo por la rosaleda.

—La siguiente especie se llama…

—Será mejor que me vaya —le interrumpió ella.

—¿Irte?

—Regresar dentro —puntualizó ella, y Darien sintió un gran alivio—. Tengo que seguir con los bocetos de tu madre antes de…

—Lo entiendo. Ya hemos hecho suficiente por hoy.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Bueno, quizás esta noche… —comenzó él, y se imaginó a Serena en su cama.

—Ya entiendo —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Hasta la noche.

Él la vio marcharse y se sentó en un banco mientras soñaba con lo que sucedería por la noche.

Todo por el bien de su madre, por supuesto.

En su dormitorio, Serena se apoyó contra la pared y se llevó la mano al pecho. El corazón le latía acelerado.

—¿Qué he hecho?

Aquello no podía estarle sucediendo de nuevo. Tenía que dejar de pensar que «hombre», unido a «beso», unido a «corazón acelerado», significaba amor.

—Estamos fingiendo —dijo en voz alta.

Se lavó la cara, se peinó y se dirigió al dormitorio de Luna.

La mujer estaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana. Tenía un aspecto saludable y alegre.

—Tienes las mejillas sonrosadas, querida —saludó Luna a Serena—. Ven, siéntate a mi lado y dime qué tal besa mi hijo.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Os he visto desde la ventana.

Por supuesto, ¿no se trataba de eso? Serena se dio cuenta de que podía sincerarse con ella y beneficiarse de sus consejos de mujer experta en el amor. Así, además, estaría haciendo realidad el último deseo de ella.

—Sé que mi hijo no es muy cariñoso, pero me ha parecido que los dos estabais entregados el uno al otro.

—Lo estábamos. Yo por lo menos.

—¡Darien enamorado, por fin! No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso.

—No puedo hablar por Darien, pero yo sí que estoy confusa respecto a mis sentimientos. Nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida. Me he enamorado muchas veces, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de estarlo. He estado comprometida varias veces y, cada vez que mi novio de turno me dejaba, creía que se me iba a partir el corazón. Pero luego no era para tanto. Sólo me quedaba un poco dolida.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que…

Serena se sonrojó.

—Por favor, no piense que soy una golfa. Phoebe me enseñó a no entregarme del todo a menos que estuviera segura de que el hombre apreciaría el regalo.

—Qué buena era Phoebe, todos la queríamos. Pues tenía razón. ¿Y compartiste con alguno de esos hombres el regalo?

—No, todo sucedía siempre demasiado rápido… Pero la estoy agotando con mis problemas.

—No te preocupes querida, estoy fuerte como un roble. Quiero decir… antes del infarto estaba fuerte como un roble.

—Siento mucho lo sucedido.

—Tú eres una de las cosas buenas de esa desgracia.

—Yo también estoy muy a gusto con ustedes. Me gustan, y esta casa también.

—¿Y Darien?

—No lo sé, y no sé cómo averiguarlo.

Luna adquirió una expresión soñadora.

—Yo estuve enamorada una vez —comenzó—. Pero cometí un terrible error. Él quería ir despacio y yo quería resultados instantáneos. Entonces apareció Mamoru Chiba y yo le dije que sí.

Lanzó una mirada penetrante a Serena.

—No cometas tú el mismo error. Haz siempre caso de tu corazón.

—No sé si sabré hacerlo. Yo creía que lo hacía, pero ahora, cuando miro hacia atrás, no estoy tan segura de que fuera así.

—El corazón nos susurra al oído y no solemos oírlo porque nuestro ego chilla tanto que confundimos su alboroto con sabiduría y sentido común. Escucha los susurros de tu corazón, querida.

—Lo intentaré. ¿Le importa si la dibujo un poco?

—Adelante —respondió Luna, adoptando una pose.

Serena rompió a reír.

—Compórtese con naturalidad. Haré unos cuantos bocetos y luego decidiremos cuál quiere que plasme en el lienzo.

—Quiero parecer joven, hermosa y sexy —dijo Luna, y soltó una carcajada a la que se unió Serena.

Así pasaron el tiempo, dibujando, hablando y riendo. A media tarde, Rei se unió a ellas con un plato de galletas.

—Si hay fiesta necesitamos comida —señaló, y le guiñó un ojo a Luna—. Son bajas en grasas, en atención a tu corazón.

Mina apareció con una espectacular boa de plumas.

—No les hagas mucho caso a estas dos, Serena. Están muy anticuadas.

—Si no me estuviera muriendo… —comenzó Luna, y las tres mujeres rompieron a reír.

Serena nunca había visto nada parecido. Sabía que la risa era poderosa, pero era la primera vez que veía su poder sobre el dolor. Deseó no tener que dejar nunca aquella casa, a aquellas mujeres… ni a Darien.

Él se presentó en la habitación como si hubiera respondido a su llamada.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —preguntó él, y al descubrir las galletas agarró el plato—. Madre, sabes que no debes comer esto.

Luna lo miró con expresión culpable.

—La fiesta se ha acabado. Madre, deberías estar descansando —añadió él, y dirigió una mirada feroz a Mina y a Rei—. Y a vosotras debería daros vergüenza.

—Pues no nos da —replicó Mina.

—En cuanto a ti, jovencita… —dijo Darien, volviéndose hacia Serena—. Voy a sacarte de aquí antes de que a estas tres se les ocurran más travesuras.

Serena sintió una ilusión enorme.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

Cualquier lugar sería maravilloso si estaba él.

—Al lago. Vamos a salir a navegar y verás la puesta de sol desde el barco.

—Eso es muy romántico, Darien —comentó Luna—. Creo que escribí una escena como ésa en…

—Esta no es una escena de una de tus novelas, madre —le interrumpió Darien—. Sólo vamos a navegar un rato.

* * *

><p>NA:

Hola a todos,primero que todo FELIZ NAVIDAD (atrasada) lamento mucho la tardanza pero surgieron imprevistos con mi salud, mas especificamente con mis ojos que me mantenían alejada del pc pero estoy de regreso aunque todavia un poco convaleciente pero no podía dejar que pasara mas tiempo sin actualizar, se lo que se siente perder el hilo de la historia; por ahora espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Darien se enteró de lo que tramaban las Senshis, creen que el seguirá con la farsa que armo con Serena?

Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review, los leí todos y me sentí muuuy feliz de saber que les gusta esta maravillosa historia, trataré de subir un capítulo antes de año nuevo.

Nos leemos pronto

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li


	5. Chapter 5

**Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Darien no se consideraba ningún experto en mujeres, pero podía decir cómo era una mujer al verla contemplar una puesta de sol. Serena no solamente la contemplaba, además participaba en ella, apoyada en la barandilla del barco mientras el sol teñía el cielo de rojos, naranjas y púrpuras. Esbozaba una leve sonrisa y de vez en cuando emitía un susurro de satisfacción.

—¿Has visto alguna vez algo más hermoso? —le preguntó a Darien.

—No —respondió él, pero no se refería al atardecer.

—Ojalá pudiera reproducir ese colorido.

Darien no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía Serena; estaba perdido, entre maravillado y lleno de deseo.

Serena se giró y lo tocó en el hombro.

—Darien, ¿estás bien?

Ella estaba muy cerca de él, con su piel suave y su aroma delicioso, y él no necesitaba leer ninguna novela para saber lo que tenía que hacer. En cuanto sus labios se unieron, ella se entregó a él. Se besaron mientras el sol desaparecía en el horizonte tiñendo todo de rojo.

Cuando se separaron, Serena murmuró:

—Está demasiado oscuro para que tu madre pueda vernos.

—Es cierto —respondió él, que no se había acordado de su madre ni una sola vez—. ¿Tienes hambre? Le he pedido a Rei que nos preparara algo para cenar aquí.

—¡Qué bien!

—Y también hay naranjas.

—Delicioso.

Darien se preguntó si ella habría leído la misma novela romántica que él. Su madre había escrito una escena erótica con las naranjas y Darien estaba dispuesto a usarlas como mejor se le ocurriera, si tenía la oportunidad.

—¿Por qué no abres la cesta y descubrimos qué contiene, además de las naranjas? —propuso él.

Rei había metido pollo, ensalada, una tarta… y la fruta. Serena fue sacando las cosas de la cesta como si cada una fuera un regalo inesperado y bienvenido.

—Eres fácil de contentar, ¿no, Serena?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Darien opinaba que aquello era una ventaja en una mujer, amar los placeres sencillos de la vida. Sería una cualidad que él querría en una mujer si estuviera buscando una. Pero no lo estaba.

—¡Mira! Rei ha puesto incluso un mantel de lino blanco —comentó Serena, maravillada.

Lo sacudió y lo colocó sobre la cubierta como invitando a una noche de placeres prohibidos, pensó Darien. Afortunadamente, ella colocó encima la comida de la cesta y nada más, con lo cual Darien logró tranquilizarse un poco.

Pero volvió a encenderse al empezar a comer. Serena gemía de placer con cada bocado.

—Está delicioso… y la ensalada es una maravilla —fue diciendo ella mientras probaba cada plato.

Darien no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó ella, mirándolo desconcertada—. No has probado bocado.

—Estaba deleitándome primero con la vista —dijo él, y miró hacia el agua para disimular—. Nunca me canso de ello.

—Te entiendo.

Casi lo había pillado, pensó él mientras devoraba la tarta.

De pronto Serena se inclinó hacia él, colocándose en un lugar ideal para que la besara.

—Tienes un poco de tarta… ahí —dijo ella, acercando un dedo al borde de la boca de él.

—Límpiamelo con un beso —sugirió él.

Ella lo hizo y a Darien se le olvidaron todas sus fantasías. Aquello era real. Tan real que no pudo seguir reteniendo la pasión que lo dominaba. Con un brazo apartó la comida del mantel y con el otro colocó a Serena sobre la tela. Se desnudaron mutuamente mientras los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían en la oscuridad.

El agarró una naranja, la mordió y exprimió el zumo sobre los senos desnudos de ella. Mientras se deleitaba saboreándolos, ella le untó la naranja sobre los dedos y fue lamiéndolos uno a uno.

—Has leído la misma novela… —señaló él.

—Sí —dijo ella, guiándole de nuevo hacia sus senos y gimiendo de tal forma que lo encendió aún más.

Hacía mucho tiempo que él no tenía sexo. Cuando ella se arqueó y se apretó contra él, Darien la penetró profundamente y los alivió a los dos.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Ella le tapó la boca con la mano.

—No lo sientas —le susurró ella, abrazándolo fuertemente—. Quédate.

Acomodado sobre aquel cuerpo tan suave, Darien fue tomando conciencia de la situación poco a poco. Se separó de ella deseando que aquello no hubiera sucedido. Ojalá no hubiera sugerido salir a navegar a la puesta de sol; ojalá no hubiera llevado naranjas; ojalá no hubiera leído las novelas de su madre; ojalá hubiera mantenido el control…

Se puso en pie de un salto y buscó sus ropas desesperadamente.

—Tápate —le dijo a Serena, y se giró para no verla.

—No pasa nada —repetía ella.

—Sí que pasa, esto es imperdonable.

—Ya puedes darte la vuelta.

—¿Estás decente?

—Sí —aseguró ella.

Darien quería morirse. Le había robado a ella su virginidad de forma despreocupada, ¡y ella le sonreía como perdonándole! Serena estaba radiante y eso a él le aterraba.

No sería raro que ella creyera que se había enamorado de él. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una artista y los artistas solían dejarse llevar por el corazón.

—¿Por qué no me has dicho que eras virgen?

—No me lo has preguntado.

Él no contaba con que necesitaría saberlo. Pero la mejor defensa era un buen ataque.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho —repitió.

—No tienes por qué gruñirme.

—No estoy gruñendo.

—Sí que lo estás haciendo.

—De acuerdo, quizás tengas razón. Mira Serena, lo siento. Si lo hubiera sabido…

Ella le puso la mano en el brazo y Darien dio un respingo como si lo hubiera disparado.

—Darien, no hay problema —afirmó ella.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te he robado tu virginidad.

Y además de una forma vergonzosa, pero eso no iba a decírselo a ella. Ni siquiera se atrevía a admitírselo a sí mismo.

—¿Cómo iba yo a saber que una mujer que había estado a punto de casarse tantas veces aún era virgen?

—Phoebe me enseñó a guardarme para alguien que realmente me apreciara.

Darien gimió.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir ella.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo ni siquiera me he protegido… Había asumido que tú…

—Te he dicho que no te preocupes. Pienso olvidar este pequeño incidente, como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

¿Eso era para ella, un «pequeño incidente»?

—Yo también —dijo él.

—Entonces no grites.

—No estoy gritando, estoy siendo firme. Tú eres la que está irritada.

—Yo no estoy irritada, lo que pasa es que tengo frío —dijo ella, abrazándose a sí misma—. El estrés me provoca frío.

—Siento haberte estresado.

—Disculpa aceptada. ¿Podemos irnos ya a casa, por favor?

—Desde luego.

Él estaba tan furioso que el ancla golpeó el barco. Fabuloso, seguramente costaría una fortuna reparar el agujero. Eso compensaría el daño que había hecho esa noche.

Agarró el timón mientras Serena se acurrucaba en la proa, dándole la espalda a él. Darien se sintió el canalla más grande del mundo.

—Se acabaron los juegos —dijo él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo ella, girándose hacia él con los ojos llorosos.

Darien se puso furioso consigo mismo.

—Este estúpido fingimiento termina aquí —afirmó él.

—Pero tu madre…

—Mi madre tendrá que conocer la verdad y superarla, eso es todo.

Ella lo miró en silencio un rato largo.

—No va a tener que superar nada —aseguró ella, tajante—. Hemos comenzado y no vamos a dejarlo ahora.

—Esta historia requiere dos personas, y yo no voy a jugar.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No te parece obvio? —preguntó él—. No me dirás que quieres seguir con la farsa, después de lo que acaba de suceder.

—¡Deja de gritarme o te lanzaré cualquier objeto! Te advierto que tengo muy buena puntería.

Era la primera vez que una mujer lo enfurecía y lo excitaba al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba muy hermosa con los brazos en jarras y los labios hinchados de los besos. Darien estuvo a punto de perder el control de nuevo.

—Abróchate la blusa —le ordenó.

—No puedo, le has quitado todos los botones —replicó ella, señalando los botones desperdigados por la cubierta.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —concedió él.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. No voy a discutir contigo, llevo las de perder.

Ella se acercó a él y le tocó en el brazo. Darien casi se derritió.

—Gracias, Darien. No voy a decepcionar a tu madre.

Él la contempló unos instantes con atención y agarró el timón con más fuerza.

—En el camarote hay broches —dijo—. Ve a abrocharte la blusa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Qué había sucedido la noche anterior? Serena no podía echarle la culpa al hechizo de la luna, ni a su deseo de quedarse embarazada, aunque llevara años deseando un bebé. Claramente no estaba enamorada. Si lo estuviera lo sabría, ¿no?

El sexo no era tan importante, se dijo. Pero se despertó sintiéndose una mujer nueva, más tranquila y con más experiencia.

Se limpió los dientes y se contempló en el espejo por si algo de su aspecto había cambiado. Le desilusionó un poco no encontrar ningún signo de que había seducido a Darien.

Porque eso era lo que Serena había hecho al no negarse a los avances de él.

De pronto el alcance de sus actos caló en ella y se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido con ninguno de sus novios, y a los tres los quería; o al menos eso pensaba… hasta que casi se encontraba a las puertas de la iglesia y entonces se daba cuenta de la verdad. Ella no se enamoraba de los hombres, sino de su propia idea de estar enamorada. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Darien cuando lo viera?

Se colocó delante del espejo para practicar.

—Hola, Darien. Anoche lo pasé muy bien.

No, aquello parecía una invitación.

—¡Hola, Darien! Gracias por el paseo en barco.

Eso era demasiado frío, demasiado despreocupado. Tenía que ocurrírsele algo que lo tranquilizara y le hiciera saber que nada había cambiado entre ellos.

«Mentirosa, ha cambiado todo», se dijo.

¿Y si se había quedado embarazada? Ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ojalá pudiera hablar con Luna de lo sucedido, pero era imposible. Tampoco podía hablar con Phoebe, y Amy estaría en clase. Tendría que arreglárselas sola.

Se vistió nerviosa y se apresuró a la cocina. El aroma a café la detuvo en el vestíbulo. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Luego esbozó una sonrisa forzada y saludó alegremente:

—Buenos días, Darien.

—Siento decepcionarte —respondió Mina, apagando la televisión.

Serena intentó ocultar su desilusión sin mucho éxito.

—Te has cambiado el peinado —comentó.

—Sí, era pelirroja por un papel que interpretaba antes de que Luna cayera enferma. Pero ya me he cansado y he vuelto a mi rubio original.

—Es asombroso, pareces diez años más joven —aseguró Serena sinceramente.

—Querida, ojalá te quedaras aquí para siempre.

—A mí también me gustaría. Esta casa es maravillosa. Me siento arropada todo el rato.

—Lo sé. Por eso yo vengo aquí en cuanto tengo ocasión, prácticamente vivo aquí.

Observó a Serena atentamente y le sirvió una taza de café.

—Toma, parece que lo necesitas.

—La verdad es que sí.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

—Gracias, pero no creo que pueda.

Mina la estudió con atención.

—Haz caso siempre a tu corazón —le dijo—. Si quieres hablar con Darien antes de que se vaya, será mejor que te des prisa.

—¿Darien sale hoy?

—Tiene un juicio en Jackson.

Una ola de malestar se apoderó de Serena.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Con Luna.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Darien tenía prisa por ponerse en camino antes de que Serena se despertara.

—Madre, me gustaría que cambiaras de opinión y me permitieras telefonear a Hotaru y a Neherenia —pidió, refiriéndose a sus hermanas—. O al menos a Neherenia.

—Hotaru está vete tú a saber dónde en Perú y Neherenia está en pleno rodaje de su documental en Gales. No hay necesidad de molestarla y desde luego no hay por qué urgiría a que venga a casa. No pienso morirme pronto.

—Lo sé, madre, pero no me gusta ocultarles tu estado de salud. Se enfadarán conmigo cuando se enteren.

—No lo harán. Tú ocúpate de mis cuentas, que yo me ocuparé de mis hijas.

Darien suspiró. Su madre siempre había sido testaruda, pero desde el infarto era más difícil de tratar. Comprobó ansioso la hora en su reloj.

—Tengo que irme. Haz caso de lo que te diga el médico y no organices fiestas por la noche.

Luna lo miró ofendida.

—¿Haría yo algo así?

—Sí.

Sonaron pasos en el pasillo y Darien agarró su maletín.

—Estaré de regreso dentro de dos días, tres a lo sumo.

—Espera, Darien. ¿No vas a despedirte de Serena?

—Despídeme tú de ella.

—Pero Darien…

Darien salió de la habitación dejando a su madre con la palabra en la boca, algo que no hacía nunca. Nada de lo que hacía últimamente era habitual en él. Por ejemplo, lo de la noche anterior.

—Darien…

Serena estaba al final del pasillo. Vestía con unos shorts y una camiseta minúscula que la hacían irresistible. Era el tipo de mujer que volvía locos a los hombres.

Él la saludó con la mano y salió corriendo. Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque cuando llegó a su coche el deseo lo poseía. Se sentía avergonzado.

¿Por qué había accedido a seguirle la corriente?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al ver a Darien marcharse casi sin despedirse, Serena se sintió rechazada.

Lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista, esperando que él cambiaría de idea y regresaría corriendo en el último momento diciéndole que no había podido dejar de pensar en los dos y que lo retomarían cuando regresara.

Pero él no lo hizo. Serena entró en el dormitorio de Luna a tiempo para ver el coche de Darien dirigiéndose hacia la carretera principal.

—Buenos días, Serena. Ven y cuéntame qué tal anoche —la saludó Luna.

Cielo santo, ¿cómo podía saberlo? ¿Se lo habría dicho Darien?

—¿Anoche?

—El paseo en barco. Darien y tú salisteis a navegar, ¿no?

—Oh, sí, salimos a navegar.

Aliviada, Serena se sentó junto a Luna y le describió la puesta de sol. No olvidó ni un detalle.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mina y Rei estaban en la habitación de Luna por la noche en una reunión de emergencia.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Artemis? —les preguntó Luna sobre el médico—. Hoy me ha telefoneado diciendo que Darien le ha dejado seis mensajes y que no le gusta engañarlo. Dice que no puede usar siempre la excusa de que está de vacaciones.

—¿Por qué os preocupáis tanto? —preguntó Mina—. Por el aspecto de Serena esta mañana, yo diría que nuestro plan ha funcionado: está enamorada.

—Eso ya lo sabía yo —afirmó Rei.

—¿Mi hijo se ha enamorado? —preguntó Luna, molesta por no haberse dado cuenta, sobre todo cuando ella era la experta—. ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

—Puse un afrodisíaco en la tarta que se llevaron para cenar en el barco.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntaron al unísono Luna y Mina.

—Seguro que mi hijo no necesita afrodisíacos —replicó Luna.

—¿Qué más ha dicho Artemis? —preguntó Mina.

—Nada de vuestra incumbencia —respondió Luna.

—Rei, a lo mejor tienes que darle un poco de afrodisíaco a Artemis la próxima vez que venga por aquí —comentó Mina entre risas.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó Luna

* * *

><p>NA:

Hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capítulo, que les pareció la salida de Darien y Serena? se imaginaron que terminarian asi? y luego como Darien se hace lo que sea para huir de sus sentimientos, que creen uds que pasará?

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias a todas las personas que han colocado esta historia en alerta y en favoritos, tambien a todos los que han dejado review, de verdad me hace muy feliz leerlos.

Tambien quiero desearles a todos un muy FELIZ AÑO 2012, que el año que comienza este lleno de cosas maravillosas para cada uno de ustedes y todos los que los rodean, el próximo años continuaremos con las adaptaciones. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y espero que sigan pendientes el otro año con las nuevas actualizaciones.

Cualquier inquietud, sugerencia o lo que sea, dejen un review.

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li


	6. Chapter 6

**Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Este capítulo contiene un lemon, si no deseas leerlo, dejo el inicio y final de este para que puedas continuar con la historia.<strong>

**Capitulo 6**

Regresar a su casa en mitad de la noche era una acción cobarde, pero la añadiría a su lista de pecados, pensó Darien.

Aunque eran las dos de la madrugada cuando entró en la mansión, y era poco probable que se encontrara con nadie, se movió sigilosamente. Incluso se quitó los zapatos por si Serena tenía el sueño ligero.

Pensar en ella le provocó sueños eróticos que lo tuvieron dando vueltas en la cama hasta el amanecer. Cuando sonó su despertador, Darien se sentía como si le hubiera pasado un tren por encima.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina para servirse una taza de café y un bollo antes de que alguien más se despertara. Y se encontró justo con la persona a la que quería evitar.

—Buenos días.

Qué mala suerte que Serena Tsukino estuviera tan hermosa al amanecer como al atardecer.

—Puedes dejar de comportarte como la señorita Hospitalidad, no nos ve nadie.

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció y Darien se sintió como un canalla. Su corazón le animó a arreglar la situación diciendo algo agradable, pero su cerebro le advirtió de que tenía que mantener las distancias.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Sólo quería ser amable.

—No te esfuerces conmigo.

Serena le dio la espalda, pero él ya había visto sus ojos inundados de lágrimas. El silencio los envolvió mientras Darien se servía el café y Serena un zumo de naranja. Cuando ella se giró de nuevo, sonreía.

—He pensado ver el amanecer en la rosaleda, ¿te apetece unirte a mí?

—No creo que mi madre esté despierta tan pronto. Y francamente, hoy no estoy para muchas representaciones.

—Oh —exclamó Serena, herida.

Darien se reprendió por su brusquedad.

—Pensé que podíamos intentar ser amigos —comentó ella.

Darien dejó la taza sobre la mesa sin dar un golpe, lo cual, dado el estado de sus nervios, era todo un logro.

—Dije que participaría en tu farsa y es lo que voy a hacer. No me pidas más y no esperes más de mí.

Ella se puso en pie, magnífica.

—Eres el hombre más frío e insensible que he conocido nunca —dijo, agarró su vaso de zumo y salió apresuradamente de la cocina.

Darien se quedó solo y arrepentido. Se sentía como si no tuviera corazón.

—Vamos, cálmate —se dijo.

—¿Hablas solo?

Era tía Rei y sonaba preocupada.

—Es un mal hábito que estoy siguiendo últimamente.

Ella se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre la de él.

—Darien, tú no eres como tu padre.

Un recuerdo que él había intentado enterrar acudió vivido a su mente. El verano de su trece cumpleaños él había querido organizar una fiesta sorpresa para su madre. Había ahorrado dinero para comprar globos, serpentinas y una tarta. Pasadas las cinco de la tarde se había acercado a la consulta de su padre para contarle sus planes. Como la recepcionista ya se había marchado a su casa, Darien había entrado directamente y sin avisar en la consulta. Al abrir la puerta había descubierto a su padre con la señorita Wexford Quentin. Los dos estaban desnudos.

Darien había salido corriendo y su padre había salido tras él. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó le dio explicaciones.

—Esto no significa nada —le había asegurado su padre—. Amo a tu madre. Si le cuentas esto la destrozarás y nuestra familia se deshará. Y no quieres hacer eso, ¿verdad, hijo?

Aquélla había sido la iniciación de Darien en la madurez, el verano de sus trece años, cuando le había prometido a su padre que guardaría aquel vergonzoso secreto.

Tanto tiempo después aquel recuerdo todavía le hacía sentirse mal.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —le preguntó a su tía.

—Yo fui la enfermera de tu padre, Darien. Sabía todo lo que sucedía.

—¿Y nunca se lo contaste a mi madre?

—No tuve que hacerlo. Luna lo sabía.

—¿He pasado todos estos años protegiéndola de algo que ya sabía?

—Sí.

—¿Y Artemis lo sabe?

—Sí.

—Seguramente todo el mundo en Shady Grove lo sabe.

—No lo creo. Artemis nunca lo diría y las Senshis sabemos guardar un secreto.

La hermandad de amigas de la universidad compartía todos los secretos. Darien estaba perplejo: a pesar de lo que había sucedido, su madre había vivido su vida como si fuera un magnífico regalo.

—Seguramente yo debería haber hablado contigo hace años —continuó Rei—. Ese verano te convertiste en un niño muy serio. Me imaginé que lo habías descubierto.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas ahora?

—Porque veo que dejas escapar una oportunidad tras otra con mujeres buenas e inteligentes… como Serena.

Darien agarró con fuerza su taza. El mundo que él había construido con tanto cuidado estaba hecho añicos a sus pies. Lo que él había creído que era la verdad, ya no existía.

Pero él seguía siendo el hombre frío e insensible de siempre, ¿verdad? No tenía nada que ofrecer a Serena Tsukino.

«Excepto una disculpa».

Darien se puso en pie de un salto y besó a su tía en la mejilla.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó ella.

—Al jardín —respondió él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Serena vio acercarse a Darien y se escondió. No quería que se repitiera la desagradable escena de la cocina. Se sentía avergonzada por sus palabras. Y además no quería que él la viera llorar.

—¿Serena, dónde estás?

Ella no tenía pensado contestar, pero cuando miró desde su escondite y lo vio, no pudo evitarlo.

—Aquí, en el cenador.

Darien se acercó al cenador y se quedó allí de pie, rodeado de rosas y con una expresión de inseguridad que hizo que Serena se derritiera.

—El amanecer es una maravilla —comentó ella.

—Me alegro —dijo él—. Si quieres que me vaya, dímelo.

—No, quédate, por favor.

—No merezco tu compasión, soy un imbécil.

—Qué va, a veces eres encantador.

—¿Te importa si me siento, Serena?

—Por favor, es tu cenador —respondió ella con una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera convincente.

Él se sentó alejado de ella y Serena sintió cierta desilusión.

—He venido a disculparme —dijo él.

—Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón. Te he dicho cosas horribles y…

Él le hizo una seña de que se callara.

—No suelo ceder a impulsos nobles a menudo. Por favor, déjame terminar —le pidió.

—De acuerdo.

—Siento haberte hecho llorar. No era mi intención y no me ha gustado hacerlo.

Ella se sonrojó mientras recordaba su abrazo en el barco.

—Serena, ¿podrás perdonarme?

—Te perdono, Darien.

—Gracias —contestó él, cogiendo su mano y besando la palma de una forma que encendió más a Serena.

En la ventana de Luna, las cortinas estaban echadas.

—Tu madre no nos ve.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron unos instantes agarrados de la mano mientras la tensión sexual aumentaba entre ellos.

De pronto, Darien se puso en pie.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

Serena no le pidió que se quedara. No se atrevió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Serena no vio a Darien en todo el día, de lo cual se alegró. Tenía las emociones tan revueltas que no sabía qué le diría ni qué haría si se lo encontraba.

Pasó el día esbozando retratos de Luna, pero estuvo pendiente por si él aparecía. Por la tarde el sol se ocultó tras una cortina de nubes grises y por la noche se desató una terrible tormenta.

Serena miró por la ventada con nerviosismo.

—Parece que se está preparando un tornado.

—No estarás asustada, ¿verdad, Serena? —le preguntó Luna.

—Las tormentas me aterrorizan. A mi padre lo mató un tornado.

—Oh, querida, cuánto lo siento. Debió de ser terrible para tu madre y para ti.

Serena y su madre habían llorado durante semanas. Pero el dolor de Ikuko, la madre de Serena, había terminado abruptamente en cuanto Rafe Perkins se había chocado con ellas en coche. Para cuando Serena había logrado superar la pérdida de su padre, su madre había descartado a Rafe y estaba con un curtidor de cuero que había conocido en un viaje a México. El hombre adoraba á Serena y por eso su madre lo dejó por Maxwell Garber, que adoraba solamente dos cosas: a Ikuko y su dinero.

Afortunadamente, el padre de Serena había creado unos fondos para su hija que ni su madre ni Maxwell podían tocar. El hombre duró junto a Ikuko el tiempo que le llevó averiguar eso. Y antes de que Serena parpadeara, su madre se había casado de nuevo.

Después de eso, Serena había perdido la cuenta de los maridos de su madre. Como ella ya no era un bebé que Ikuko pudiera usar para jugar a ser madre, no quiso llevársela a París y la envió a Misisipi. Serena se hubiera muerto de tristeza y de falta de amor de no haber sido por Amy y su familia.

La voz de Luna la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Serena, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada.

—No te preocupes si hay un tornado. Esta casa está preparada para aguantar las peores tormentas. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, Darien está en la habitación contigua a la tuya.

—Gracias, lo recordaré.

—Entonces, que tengas buena noche, querida.

Serena besó a Luna en la mejilla.

—Tú también. Que descanses. Te veré por la mañana.

Serena guardó sus útiles de pintura, se preparó un sándwich y se fue a la biblioteca. Un relámpago iluminó la estancia y Serena dio un respingo. Se acomodó en un sillón e intentó leer, pero un potente trueno la hizo salir corriendo a su dormitorio. Era un lugar más pequeño y más acogedor y no tenía los enormes ventanales que podían estallar a causa de la tormenta.

—El miedo está en mi mente —se dijo a sí misma m en voz alta—. La tormenta no va a hacerme daño.

Se puso el camisón, se arrellanó en la magnífica cama y por fin se sumergió en el libro. Era una de las novelas de Luna, _Llamas de pasión_.

Mientras la tormenta iba ganando fuerza en el exterior, Serena rió, lloró y deseó ser la heroína de la novela, que encontraba un héroe que la amaba para siempre.

De pronto la casa entera tembló a causa de un trueno y la habitación se iluminó fantasmagóricamente con la luz de un rayo. Serena saltó de la cama y atravesó la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de Darien.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mina y Rei estaban acurrucadas en la cama de Luna viendo la televisión. De pronto y sin venir a cuento, Rei dijo:

—Tienes que hablar con Darien. No puedes evitar la verdad para siempre.

—Claro que puedes —aseguró Mina, subiendo el volumen del televisor.

Pero Rei no iba a dejarse amilanar.

—Darien sabe lo de Mamoru. Ha guardado el secreto durante todos estos años, pero se lo está comiendo vivo. Tú y él necesitáis aclarar las cosas. Y ya que lo haces, tienes que decirle que no te estás muriendo.

Mina se giró hacia Luna.

—En eso tiene razón, Luna. Darien ya se ha enamorado de Serena. Lo único que estamos logrando con esta farsa es que no se dé cuenta.

Luna las miró apesadumbrada.

—No puedo. Josh viene mañana para asegurarse de que estoy en paz con Dios.

Rei se ofendió. Su único hijo, el reverendo Josh O'Banyon, iba a presentarse en la casa y no se lo había dicho.

—Imaginaos, un reverendo va a ser cómplice de nuestro engaño —señaló Mina, y se echó a reír.

Sus dos amigas la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca y al poco se unieron a ella riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Luna cuando se calmaron.

—De peores hemos salido —respondió Mina.

Las tres mujeres se agarraron fuertemente de las manos para darse ánimo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Un aroma a rosas penetró en el sueño de Darien, que por un momento pensó que estaba en el patio.

Ahuecó la almohada e intentó volver a dormirse, pero no lo conseguía. Se movió hacia la izquierda y se topó con un cuerpo suave y fragante.

—No pretendía despertarte —dijo ella.

—¿Serena? —preguntó él anonadado, apartándose todo lo posible de ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?

—Las tormentas me dan pánico.

Darien estaba pensando que aquello era una excusa barata, cuando ella añadió:

—Mi padre murió a causa de un tornado cuando yo tenía tres años.

—Ven aquí.

Ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos y suspiró aliviada. Él trató de aportarle seguridad mientras hundía su rostro en el pelo de ella. Parecía que estaban hechos para acomodarse así.

—Ahora me siento mejor. Esto es tan agradable… —comentó ella.

—Sí —dijo él.

La tormenta renovó su furia y Serena ahogó un grito contra el pecho de Darien. Él la sintió temblar, sintió su pánico.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —la tranquilizó, acariciándole la espalda—. Yo estoy aquí.

Ella elevó el rostro hacia él y, con la luz de un relámpago, Darien vio que tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con ternura. Ella suspiró y se entregó al beso. De pronto ya no fue consuelo lo que buscaba, sino algo más. Los dos querían algo más.

**INICIO DE LEMON**

El camisón de ella era sedoso y muy ligero, y su cuerpo de lo más apetecible. Darien se sentía en el cielo. La acarició recreándose en aquella gloriosa sensación.

—Serena, espérame un momento —le dijo de pronto.

Se levantó y fue a buscar protección. De regreso en la cama, besó a Serena en los ojos, en los labios, en el cuello… y cuando bajó hasta sus senos, Serena lo atrajo más fuertemente hacia sí entre gemidos.

Darien mordisqueó un pezón a través del camisón. Metió la mano por debajo de la prenda y buscó el centro ardiente y húmedo de ella mientras su boca seguía en el pecho. Era una mezcla potente.

Le quitó el camisón, que aterrizó suavemente sobre el suelo mientras él exploraba su cuerpo a la luz de la tormenta. Su lengua recorrió el vientre de ella, la cara interna de sus muslos y por fin llegó al centro de su placer. Lo exploró a conciencia con la lengua hasta que encontró el punto de máximo goce para ella, que se arqueaba hacia atrás poseída de deseo.

«Así es como debe ser», se dijo a sí mismo.

—Ahí, justo ahí, sigue… —susurró ella.

Él aumentó el ritmo, excitándola más y más hasta que ambos se volvieron locos de deseo. Darien se separó un momento y la contempló. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, con su pelo rubio sobre la almohada, los ojos brillantes de pasión y los labios enrojecidos de sus besos.

La besó a la vez que la penetraba, tan profundamente que ella gritó y lo apretó fuertemente contra sí, mientras se estremecía de placer.

A él le encantaba la forma en que ella expresaba su disfrute y le gustaba aún más ser él la causa.

Serena suspiró largamente.

—Ha sido maravilloso —afirmó.

—Aún hay más.

—¿Más?

—Mucho más —aseguró él, adoptando un ritmo que ella siguió como si lo hubieran hecho siempre, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Con Serena en sus brazos, Darien se sintió invencible.

El ritmo fue aumentando hasta que igualó la furia de la tormenta en el exterior. Darien se colocó boca arriba y contempló maravillado cómo Serena descubría lo que era estar al cargo. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, las manos unidas a las de él y el cuerpo vibrando espasmo tras espasmo, Serena gritó el nombre de Darien una y otra vez.

Sin poder resistir más, Darien volvió a colocarse encima y se entregó a ella completamente. Ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda mientras le pedía que siguiera.

Y de pronto su río la inundó. Ella se arqueó hacia él, gritando de placer, y luego los dos cayeron extenuados sobre las sábanas empapadas de sudor.

Ella le acarició la espalda mientras él le apartaba el pelo del rostro.

—No te muevas —le pidió ella—. Quédate un poco.

—De acuerdo.

Él se acomodó para no aplastarla y ella suspiró suavemente, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Darien la observó hasta asegurarse de que estaba profundamente dormida y luego salió de ella, la acercó hacia sí y la abrazó maravillado.

Él había logrado que se olvidara de la tormenta. Había borrado sus temores del pasado. Se sentía redimido.

**FIN DEL LEMON**

Su redención fue corta. Cuando despertó y sintió a Serena acurrucada contra él, la culpa lo invadió. Todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior estaba grabado en su mente. Pero no lograba recordar cómo habían llegado a eso.

¿Lo había hecho en beneficio de Serena, o en el suyo propio? Ciertamente había logrado que ella olvidara sus temores, pero ¿acaso una parte de él no había querido compensar su desastrosa actuación del barco?

Maldición, sí. Una parte muy grande de él. Condenado ego masculino…

Miró a Serena dormida y el deseo renació en él, potente y doloroso. Sería muy fácil despertarla con un beso, hundirse de nuevo entre sus pliegues húmedos y olvidarlo todo excepto el ansia que lo poseía.

¿En qué tipo de sinvergüenza se estaba convirtiendo?

En uno igual que su padre.

Teniendo cuidado para no despertarla, Darien salió de la cama, se vistió sin hacer ruido y se sentó en una butaca a observarla. Serena se despertó lentamente, se estiró y bostezó. La sábana cayó al suelo y Darien vio su piel enrojecida por sus atenciones nocturnas y cómo los pezones se endurecían cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba.

—¿Darien?

Ella tenía los ojos brillantes y los labios hinchados de los besos. Darien deseó olvidarse del resto del mundo, regresar a la cama y hacer el amor hasta que ambos estuvieran saciados.

—Ya te has despertado —dijo él.

Con la sonrisa de una mujer satisfecha, Serena se tapó con la sábana.

—Anoche fue fabuloso. Nunca creí que podría ser así.

—Me alegro de haber sido capaz de hacerte olvidar la tormenta.

—Hiciste más que eso, mucho más.

Darien se puso en pie. No aguantaba más allí sentado mientras ella estaba desnuda y tentadora en la cama.

—Serena —comenzó él—. Un hombre puede tener sexo con una mujer por muchas razones. Yo quería ayudarte a que superaras tu miedo.

—¿Y no te ha gustado?

Aquella pregunta tan ingenua casi lo volvió loco.

—Sí —respondió él, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Ha sido divertido.

«Eres un cobarde», se dijo.

—Pero no quiero que te confundas con lo que ha sucedido. El sexo no significa amor, matrimonio ni hijos —añadió.

—¿No te gustan los niños?

—Claro que sí, pero…

—A mí gustaría tener cinco o seis —afirmó ella.

—¿Quieres tener seis hijos?

—Sí, creo que las familias numerosas son una maravilla.

—Yo también, pero cuando son las de los demás.

Ella pareció abatida. Darien se sintió como un canalla.

—Escucha, Serena. Tú y yo estamos fingiendo nuestra relación por el bien de mi madre. Nos hemos dejado llevar un par de veces, pero eso es todo.

—Por supuesto.

Serena se levantó de la cama y se quedó de pie, desnuda como una Venus y dominando la estancia. Se acercó a Darien y le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla como si fuera un niño pequeño que se hubiera portado mal.

—¿Creías que estaba hablando de nuestros hijos, Darien?

—Dabas esa impresión.

—Trabajas demasiadas horas y te preocupas demasiado. ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre y tratas de divertirte? No te preocupes por mí. Estaré un rato con tu madre para hacer algunos esbozos más. Luego iré a Shady Grove, a ver qué tipo de diversión puedo encontrar.

Darien se la imaginó paseando por las calles de aquel pueblo sureño como una flor exótica entre la maleza. Los hombres irían tras ella babeando.

—Quizás debería ir contigo y enseñarte lo más importante.

—No seas tonto. He recorrido el mundo yo sola.

—Y has tenido un novio en cada puerto.

Ella ladeó la cabeza mientras procesaba sus palabras.

—Puede ser. Pero sí te digo una cosa: el padre de mis hijos será un hombre que tenga corazón.

Lo miró desafiante y Darien se sintió como si fueran adversarios en el coliseo. Pero estaba tan confuso que no sabía si él era el gladiador o el león.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola a todos, que pena con todos uds la demora pero aqui estoy de regreso, como les pareció la actitud de Darien y la de Serena, creo que Serena es demasiado condescendiente y Darien muuuy agresivo, será que las circunstancias son suficientes para que nuestros protagonistas sean como son?

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y cualquier duda, inquietud, sugerencia o cualquier cosa, bienvenido el review. Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores, por las alertas, de verdad que me hacen muyyy feliz.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li


	7. Chapter 7

**Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Darien no quería acercarse a la cocina, así que examinó el correo matutino en el despacho de su madre y, cuando terminó con eso, se dedicó a afilar lápices y a otras tareas poco importantes pero que absorbían toda su atención.

Lo que fuera con tal de no encontrarse con Serena.

El tiempo transcurría muy lentamente. Darien se sentía ridículo escondiéndose de aquella manera. Decidió salir: no iba a sentirse prisionero en su propia casa.

Le haría ver a Serena Tsukino que él era un hombre a tener en cuenta, un hombre que no hablaba porque sí y que lo que decía lo decía de veras. Le dejaría muy claro que no se repetiría lo de la noche anterior, que él no había sentido nada excepto…

—Hola, Darien.

La sonrisa de Serena lo cautivó, le hizo olvidar todo salvo la forma en que la habitación se iluminaba con aquel gesto.

—Acabo de preguntarle a tu madre dónde va una mujer en Shady Grove cuando quiere divertirse —comentó ella.

Darien se quedó sin aliento.

—Me voy, nos vemos luego —terminó ella con un gesto de la mano.

Darien se quedó destrozado. Serena era la mujer más exasperante que conocía.

—¿Qué le has dicho, madre? —preguntó a Luna después de saludarla.

—Le he recomendado la sala de billar de Ray.

—¿La sala de billar?

—Ray cocina la mejor barbacoa de todo Shady Grove.

—Pero el sitio está lleno de tipos intentando ligar.

—¿Y cuál es el problema, Darien? ¿No soportas la competencia?

—No digas tonterías, madre.

—Yo diría que estás celoso.

Él estaba a punto de negarlo cuando recordó la maldita farsa. ¿Por qué había aceptado? Realmente necesitaba unas vacaciones.

—Me marcho, madre. Te veo esta noche.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al pueblo. Tengo unos asuntos que atender allí.

—¿Y vas a ir así, sin afeitar?

Su desaliño era culpa de Serena.

—Luego me afeito.

Cada minuto que pasara, Serena tenía más posibilidades de meterse en problemas.

—Darien, ¿estás bien? Tienes aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

—Tengo insomnio —respondió él, y salió de la habitación antes de que su madre siguiera indagando.

Espoleado por la ansiedad, Darien recogió su máquina de afeitar sin cables y se metió en el coche en dirección a Shady Grove. Mientras conducía con una mano y se afeitaba con la otra, pensó en qué haría y diría cuando encontrara a Serena.

Afortunadamente el centro del pueblo no era muy grande, así que no le costó trabajo encontrar el coche de ella. Serena había ido directa a la sala de billar.

—«El infierno es menos terrible que una mujer despechada» —pronunció él en voz alta.

Varios coches tocaron la bocina y un hombre incluso le gritó que el semáforo estaba en verde. Darien estaba tan trastornado a causa de Serena Tsukino que parafraseaba poesía y se quedaba quieto delante de un semáforo en verde… Iba tan ensimismado que pasó de largo la sala de billar y tuvo que dar la vuelta. Aparcó por fin el coche y se quedó dentro mientras perfilaba su estrategia.

Se ganaba la vida diseñando estrategias y llevándolas a cabo, y sin embargo en aquel momento no se le ocurría ninguna. Así que, sin ningún plan concreto, Darien salió del coche y se dirigió a los billares.

El lugar estaba abarrotado a pesar de ser por la mañana, pero Darien no tuvo problemas para encontrar a Serena: solamente tuvo que seguir su corte de admiradores.

A Darien nunca le pareció más molesta una multitud. Menos mal, había llegado en el momento preciso. Fue directo a sentarse al lado de Serena mientras escuchaba los comentarios de los ligones.

—Vamos, preciosa, deja que me siente contigo.

—Ten piedad, guapa.

Darien se abrió camino a codazos.

—Ella está conmigo —dijo, no muy educadamente.

Serena iba a protestar, así que Darien se sentó junto a ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Ella se separó indignada y él volvió a besarla. Darien advirtió que los hombres se retiraban.

Esa vez, Darien se recreó en su beso hasta que Serena se rindió a él. Entonces se separó de ella.

—Salgamos de aquí —propuso, consciente de que no podría contenerse si seguían allí.

—Tengo hambre —replicó ella.

—Yo también —dijo él, pero no se refería a la comida.

—Tendrás que pedir tu propio plato. Luna dice que la barbacoa de aquí es divina y estoy demasiado hambrienta como para compartir mi plato.

Esbozó aquella sonrisa amplia y acogedora y Darien supo que se comería el cerdo entero si ella se lo pedía.

—De acuerdo, nos quedaremos a comer barbacoa.

Llamó a la camarera y pidió costillas.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido, Darien. Quiero que seamos amigos.

Él podía ver la estrategia de ella. Primero quedarían a charlar en lugares pequeños y acogedores, se irían conociendo y gustándose y, antes de que se diera cuenta, él volvería a estar en el punto en el que no quería estar: entre sus sábanas y planteándose cuestiones como el amor y el compromiso.

—He venido aquí a rescatarte, Serena, eso es todo.

Serena pareció desilusionada.

La camarera les llevó la comida, unas raciones suficientes para un regimiento. Mejor, Darien no había desayunado y el sexo siempre le daba mucha hambre. Se lanzó sobre el plato y pasó un rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella no había tocado el suyo.

—¿No comes?

—No tengo hambre.

—Hace un momento estabas hambrienta.

—He perdido el apetito.

Él apartó su plato a un lado.

—De acuerdo, entonces vayámonos.

—Ve tú, yo me quedo.

—No vas a quedarte aquí tú sola —le advirtió él.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—Maldición, Serena…

—Enfadarte no va a servirte de nada. No me gustan los hombres gruñones.

Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo, un hábito que tenía desde que había conocido a aquella mujer.

—¿Crees que puedes arreglártelas sola entre esta pandilla de neandertales?

—No necesito que tú me cuides.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—¡Ja! —exclamó ella, se puso en pie, y con la barbilla muy alta se dirigió hacia la salida del local.

Uno de sus admiradores se le puso delante, pero ella lo apartó con una simple mirada.

«Para que te enteres, ligón de pacotilla», pensó.

Darien, sintiéndose victorioso. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo único que había conseguido era hacer salir a Serena de la sala de billar. Y había muchos otros sitios en Shady Grove donde podía tener problemas.

Darien suspiró. No tenía sentido intentar detener a una mujer decidida a tener problemas. El ya era demasiado mayor y estaba demasiado cansado como para seguirla por todo el pueblo solucionándole la vida.

Pero tampoco podía regresar a la casa Chiba, su madre le haría demasiadas preguntas.

Darien buscó un hotel, cerró las cortinas de su habitación y se metió en la cama. Se quedó dormido nada más cerrar los ojos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El suelo de la cocina estaba frío bajo sus pies descalzos, pero a Luna no le importó, se moría de hambre. Devoraba el tercer trozo de pollo frito cuando Rei irrumpió en la cocina con un bate de béisbol en la mano.

Luna se asustó y el trozo de pollo cayó al suelo.

—Madre mía, Rei, baja esa cosa. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—¿Qué yo te he asustado? ¡Creí que había un ladrón en la cocina!

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —preguntó Mina, entrando en la habitación con el rostro embadurnado de crema.

—Luna está en la cocina —le explicó Rei.

—Vosotras también lo estaríais si no hubierais comido otra cosa que caldo y té durante varios días.

—No me das ninguna pena —comentó Rei—. Deberías haberle contado la verdad a Darien.

—Pero eso lo echaría todo a perder. Creo que mi hijo está enamorado pero no es consciente aún. Necesitamos algunos días más.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Luna —dijo Mina, sacando una tarta de chocolate de la nevera—. Si le confiesa a Darien que no se está muriendo, él se enfurecerá y se marchará de aquí. Entonces todo nuestro plan se irá al garete.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al regresar a la casa, Darien se descalzó para no despertar a nadie.

No había luz bajo la puerta de Serena, pero él se detuvo delante igualmente, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Ella estaría dormida, en su cama, con aquel camisón tan sugerente…

Darien ahogó un gemido y se dirigió a su habitación. De pronto se abrió la puerta de otro dormitorio y apareció su primo .

—Por fin has llegado —le saludó Josh—. Nunca me imaginé que anduvieras de puntillas por aquí.

Darien le hizo una seña de que bajara la voz mientras indicaba la puerta del dormitorio de Serena. Entró en la habitación de Josh y vio varias maletas abiertas sobre la cama.

—¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?

—Dos o tres días.

—Veo que sigues viajando con poco equipaje —ironizó Darien, y se echó a reír—. Me alegro de verte. A mi madre también le alegrará que estés aquí. No puedo creer que esté muriéndose.

—No lo está.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La he oído hablar en la cocina con Mina y Rei. Está fingiendo su enfermedad para juntarte con una mujer.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Del todo. Si no, no te lo hubiera dicho.

Darien se sentó, abrumado. Sentía furia y alivio al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto mi propia madre?

—A veces la gente hace las cosas mal con un objetivo bueno. Estoy seguro de que ella lo ha hecho porque te quiere.

—Cuando haya terminado con ella, deseará no haberlo hecho nunca.

—Espera, Darien, es más de medianoche.

—¿Y qué mejor momento para pillar desprevenida a mi oponente?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Lograr que confiese. Soy bueno en eso. La enseñaré a no entrometerse en la vida de otros.

—Espera, eso sí que es una buena idea. ¿Por qué no le damos una lección?

—¿En qué estás pensando, Josh?

* * *

><p>NA:

Hola a todas, como les pareció el capítulo? ya Darien se entero de todo gracias a su primo pero que será lo que harán para darle una lección a Luna?. Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado review, han colocado esta historia tanto en alerta como en favoritos, de verdad que me hacen muuy feliz.

Vamos por la mitad de la historia, espero que les siga gustando, cualquier cosa, sugerencia, opinión, duda o lo que sea, dejen un review. Creo que actualizaré más rápido ya que tengo la historia casi lista pero no prometo nada ya que esta semana, comienzo la universidad.

Nos leemos pronto

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li


	8. Chapter 8

**Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Serena acababa de salir de la bañera cuando llamaron a la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de Darien.

—Serena, soy yo —dijo él.

Serena no lograba quitárselo de la cabeza: ni a él en su magnífica cama, ni a lo que había sucedido allí.

—Serena, ¿estás ahí? —insistió él.

—Sí.

—Tengo algo muy importante que contarte, ¿puedo pasar?

¿Qué sería tan importante que él no podía esperar a hablarlo en algún sitio común de la casa? O quizás él quería estar a solas con ella en su dormitorio. A la mente de Serena acudieron imágenes deliciosas al respecto.

—Serena, ¿estás bien?

Sí, salvo que estaba perdiendo la razón. ¿Por qué iba a soñar despierta con un hombre que no sentía nada hacia ella? Ella no era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a alguien como él. Cuanto antes lo admitiera, mejor para ella. Mejor para los dos.

—Sí —respondió ella, y abrió ligeramente la puerta—. Dame un minuto, acabo de salir del baño.

—Por supuesto, el tiempo que necesites —contestó él.

Serena cerró la puerta y Darien se quedó en su habitación sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en las gotas de agua sobre la piel de ella. Había necesitado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre ella y limpiárselas con la lengua.

Serena abrió la puerta de nuevo y Darien necesitó unos instantes para recuperar la compostura.

—¿De verdad no te importa si entro? —le preguntó Darien.

—En absoluto —respondió ella, y abrió la puerta de par en par—. Disculpa por el desorden, aún no he podido hacer la cama.

Darien observó las sábanas con la forma de ella y con su olor, el camisón de seda a un lado, los zapatos de tacón rojos de la noche anterior en el suelo…

Darien se sentó para ocultar su estado. Ella se sentó frente a él. Sólo llevaba su bata. El deseó que se hubiera puesto más ropa pero no dijo nada, no quería que ella supiera que lo volvía loco.

Se alegraba de que fueran a romper, ambos se ahorrarían situaciones embarazosas.

—Lo que quería contarte es que he averiguado que mi madre no se está muriendo.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! Estoy deseando verla. ¿Acaso el médico se equivocó en el diagnóstico?

—No, nunca ha estado a punto de morir. Lo inventó todo para hacer de Celestina con nosotros dos.

—Pero eso es…

Serena se cubrió la boca con la mano y comenzó a estremecerse. Por un instante Darien creyó que estaba llorando, hasta que a ella se le escapó una carcajada.

—No logro verle la gracia —dijo él.

Serena intentó contenerse, pero tenía un ataque de risa. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, habló:

—Lo siento. No pretendo quitarle importancia al asunto, pero piénsalo bien.

—Es lo que he estado haciendo toda la noche. Se me ha ocurrido un plan y espero que te parezca bien.

—Suenas muy serio, como un abogado.

—Bueno, eso es lo que soy: serio y abogado. Mi madre ha estado tan ocupada con su trampa que se ha olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.

—Estoy segura de que lo ha hecho con buena intención.

—Mi primo Josh piensa lo mismo que tú. Escuchó a mi madre y a las tías hablando en la cocina.

—¿Tu primo está aquí?

—Sí, es sacerdote. Quizás tenga razón en lo de que la intención era buena. Pero aun así creo que mi madre necesita una lección para no entrometerse en la vida de otros. Y ahí es donde apareces tú… si estás de acuerdo.

—Claro que sí.

Accedería a cualquier cosa que la ayudara a quedarse más tiempo en aquella casa. Intentó no mostrarse muy ansiosa, pero por dentro estaba dando saltos de alegría.

—Mi madre ha intentado unirnos, pero va a ser testigo del desastre.

—¿El desastre?

—Sí, romperemos de forma muy escandalosa. Eso le enseñará a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

—¿No te parece algo raro? Al menos en ti, a los artistas se nos permite ser extravagantes.

—Haberme enamorado es algo raro en mí, así que el resto no debería sorprenderla.

Darien se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de admitir: que estaba enamorado. Hubiera querido decir «fingir que estoy enamorado», pero si lo corregía haría más patente su verdad. Confió en que Serena no captara el matiz.

—¿Y cuándo vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó ella.

—Hoy. Cuando hayas desayunado, irás al dormitorio de mi madre, como todos los días. Yo entraré y empezaré una discusión lo más agria posible. Estoy deseando ver la cara que pone mi madre.

—Pobre mujer, no quiero entristecerla.

—Que no te dé pena. Sólo va a obtener un trago de su propia medicina.

—¿Quién empezará la pelea?

—Yo. Tú simplemente sígueme.

—¿Y de qué vamos a discutir?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Serena se vistió apresuradamente. Esperaba encontrar a Darien en la cocina y desayunar con él antes de su escena, pero él no estaba allí. Después de desayunar reunió sus útiles de pintura y entró en la habitación de Luna. No estaba sola.

—Serena, entra, quiero presentarte a mi sobrino Josh.

Un hombre alto de pelo oscuro y con los ojos más azules que ella había visto nunca le sonrió.

—Eres más guapa de lo que tía Luna me había dicho —comentó él, e hizo una seña hacia los esbozos de Luna que había junto a la ventana—. Y también eres una artista.

—Y tú eres sacerdote.

Serena no pretendía decir aquello. ¿Cómo iban a discutir Darien y ella delante de un sacerdote, por muy primo de Darien que fuera?

—Me confieso culpable —respondió él con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Serena pensó que si no estuviera enamorada de Darien, seguramente se enamoraría de su primo. Y no porque ella se considerara una diosa del amor. Le había prometido a Amy que la próxima vez que se enamorara sería de un hombre que la correspondiera. Y Darien Chiba no la amaba, sólo la toleraba.

Y en aquel momento la necesitaba. A Serena no le gustaba la idea de hacer algo que disgustara a Luna, pero tenía una deuda con Darien. Después de todo, ella era la que había sugerido que fingieran estar enamorados.

—¿Culpable de qué? —preguntó Darien, entrando en la habitación—. ¿De responder a las insinuaciones de Serena?

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella sin dar crédito.

—Ya me has oído. Ayer en los billares estabas flirteando con todos los hombres que había allí.

—No es cierto.

Serena no tuvo que fingir su rabia. Para ser una discusión fingida, le parecía muy real. Darien estaba comportándose como un novio celoso. Serena miró incómoda a Josh, que le guiñó un ojo. ¿Sabría lo del montaje? Darien no le había dicho nada a ella al respecto.

—Yo te vi, ¿recuerdas? —continuó él.

—Estaba disfrutando de la barbacoa.

—¿Con cinco tipos a tu alrededor que no te quitaban la vista de encima?

—Cielo santo, Darien —intervino Luna—. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? Deberías disculparte inmediatamente.

—Si alguien debe disculparse aquí, es Serena. Los hombres no se apiñan alrededor de una mujer a menos que ésta los provoque.

—Has elegido una mujer hermosa, Darien, eso es todo —replicó su madre.

—Madre, no te metas en esto —le dijo Darien.

Serena estuvo a punto de abofetearlo.

—No hables así a tu madre.

Darien se giró hacia su primo.

—Ayúdame, Josh, esto es una conspiración de mujeres.

Serena se puso en jarras y se acercó a Darien.

—Estás siendo injusto y no voy a tolerarlo —le advirtió.

—Ten cuidado, Serena, no vayas a decir algo de lo que luego te arrepientas.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo, Darien Chiba?

—Lo que sí sé es que voy a asegurarme de que no vuelves a la sala de billar.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Se me ocurre atarte a la cama.

A la mente de Serena acudió el recuerdo de su apasionado encuentro la noche anterior. Ahogó un grito y Luna se incorporó en la cama.

—Ya está bien, Darien, esto no tiene sentido. Llévate a Serena a un lugar privado y reconcíliate con ella.

La forma de reconciliación que se le ocurrió a Serena la hizo sonrojarse.

—Tengo una idea mejor, madre: que se quede aquí. Mientras Josh te prepara para el último viaje, puede sermonear a Serena sobre el pecado.

—Creo que voy a enfermar —comentó Luna, llevándose la mano a la frente y recostándose sobre la almohada—. Darien… Serena… no me dejéis.

Serena se sentía terriblemente culpable. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y asió una mano de Luna.

—Por supuesto que no vamos a hacerlo —le aseguró Serena—. Lo siento mucho, Luna. No quería que te enteraras de esto.

Serena era sincera, ella no había querido que Luna fuera testigo de una discusión entre Darien y ella. Lo que quería y no podía admitir, sobre todo a , era que él le dijera que la amaba de verdad, y que podían dejar de fingir y ser felices.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué la vida no era como en las novelas de Luna?

—Eres un encanto —dijo Luna, acariciando la mejilla de Serena—. ¿No te parece encantadora, Darien?

—A ratos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Serena.

Ella creía que la pelea había terminado, pero ya veía que no. Ya hablaría después en privado con Darien. Esa noche, entraría en su dormitorio y…

Seguramente se moriría de deseo.

Suspiró de nuevo y se puso en pie.

—Voy a la cocina. Un poco de té nos vendrá bien a todos.

Darien sintió alivio cuando Serena salió de la habitación. Discutir con ella había sido más duro de lo que esperaba. Era como si ella se lo hubiera tomado todo a nivel personal. Y lo último que él quería era volver a hacerle daño.

El hecho de que Josh estuviera en la habitación había facilitado un poco las cosas, pero tampoco demasiado. De hecho, toda aquella farsa había sido idea suya. Darien se dio cuenta entonces de que debería haber seguido sus propios instintos: enfrentarse a su madre y terminar con aquel asunto. Algo sencillo y limpio.

¿Y por qué no hacerlo en aquel momento?

—Madre, tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio.

—Sí, tía Luna, de tu entierro —añadió Josh.

El sacerdote siempre había sido bromista, pero aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Darien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Mi entierro? —preguntó Luna con un hilo de voz.

—Sí, nunca es demasiado temprano para planificarlo.

—Pero yo no voy a…

—¿No vas a qué, madre? —preguntó Darien, mirándola fijamente y deseando que confesara la verdad.

—No voy a saber qué quiero para mi entierro.

—Yo soy un experto, te ayudaré —comentó Josh acercando una silla a la cama y sentándose—. Había pensado en algo sencillo, sin adornos ni música.

—¿Sin música?

Luna estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Darien reprimió una sonrisa. Josh era un experto en aliviar las tensiones con una broma.

—¿Quieres música? —preguntó Josh—. ¿Qué te parece la _Marcha fúnebre_!

—Yo había pensado más en algo tipo la _Macarena_.

—¿La _Macarena_! —casi gritó Darien.

Pero su madre lo decía en serio.

—Sí, quiero que mi entierro sea una fiesta. Ya sabes…

Comenzó a cantar desafinando, hasta que un ataque de tos le impidió continuar.

—Déjame que te ayude, madre —dijo Darien y le golpeó en la espalda de forma que se pensara dos veces volver a fingir tos.

—Gracias, cariño, ya estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente. Y sobre mi entierro… Darien, tú sabes que me gusta la ostentación. Y tú, Josh, deberías saberlo.

—Tía Luna, sólo intento ayudarte a despedirte de este mundo con dignidad. Mira esto… —dijo Josh, y le enseñó el vestido más feo que encontró en el armario—. Es perfecto para ti, sobrio y recatado.

—¡Es horrible! —exclamó Luna—. Me lo regaló la abuela Chiba pero no me lo he puesto nunca.

—En cuanto al maquillaje —continuó Josh como si Luna no hubiera hablado—, creo que no deberías llevar nada.

—¿Nada de maquillaje? Pareceré una muerta… A este paso, voy a preferir hacer como los elefantes, que se retiran a morir solos.

—Vamos, madre, no dramatices.

—Marchaos —les pidió Luna, tapándose los ojos y haciéndoles señas de que se fueran—. Ahora no quiero hablar de esto.

—Pero tenemos que hacerlo —replicó Darien—. Después de todo, ¿no me has hecho viajar hasta aquí para que pusiera tus asuntos en orden?

Darien deseaba que su madre se diera por vencida, que admitiera su error y pudieran dejar las mentiras.

—Sí, para eso te he llamado. Pero ahora quiero dormir. Por favor, cerrad la puerta al salir.

—Vayamos a por ese té que ha dicho Serena —intervino Josh.

Darien y él se dirigieron a la cocina entre risas. Al verlos, Serena se dirigió a ellos aún encolerizada.

—A mí no me parece divertido. Creo que tenemos que sentarnos todos y aclarar las cosas.

—Antes mi madre tiene que admitir la verdad.

—¿Tú admites siempre la verdad? —le desafió Serena.

Darien sintió como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Serena lo fulminó con la mirada y salió de la cocina con la cabeza muy alta.

—Ciertamente, el plan de tía Luna ha funcionado —señaló Josh—. Entre Serena y tú hay más que algo fingido.

Darien no respondió. En los últimos días le habían mentido, habían jugado con él y le habían decepcionado. Se había convertido en un hombre que no podía dormir, comer ni pensar con claridad. Ni siquiera podía controlar su cuerpo traicionero.

—Bebámonos el té —dijo—. A ver si así se nos quita el sabor a mentira de la boca.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Serena llamó a la puerta que conectaba los dos dormitorios.

—¿Puedo entrar? Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Adelante —contestó Darien.

Serena abrió la puerta y vio a Darien delante de la cama, con un calcetín puesto y otro quitado. A pesar de que ella llevaba su bata y que tenía buenas intenciones, se sintió totalmente expuesta.

Él la recorrió con la mirada y ella deseó habérselo pensado mejor antes de llamar a su puerta. Podría haber hablado con él en el jardín por la mañana, o incluso en la biblioteca después de cenar. En cualquier lugar menos en aquella habitación donde él la había hecho sentir mujer y le había llevado hasta las estrellas.

Pero él la había estado evitando todo el día. La última vez que se habían visto había sido en la cocina después de la escena delante de Luna, y en ese momento ella no estaba de humor para hablar.

—Si es un mal momento, puedo venir después —dijo ella.

—No, ahora está bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De Luna. No me ha gustado lo que hemos hecho esta mañana.

—A mí tampoco. Además creo que no debería haberte metido en ello. Lo siento, Serena, siento todo lo que ha sucedido.

—Yo siento lo que le hemos hecho a Luna, pero no me arrepiento de todo lo demás.

Se quedaron en silencio, inmóviles, observándose el uno al otro mientras el deseo crecía entre ellos, ardiente y poderoso. Serena se acercó a Darien y le acarició la mejilla.

—Darien… —comenzó ella, y empezó a temblar.

—¿Qué quieres, Serena?

«Todo». Ella quería una familia propia a la que poder amar, con niños felices y dos perros, tías y una maravillosa casa antigua que acogiera a todo el mundo. Pero por encima de todo, quería un hombre que la amara y la protegiera durante el resto de su vida.

Serena levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó larga y profundamente, primero con ternura y después con tanta pasión, que Serena creyó que iba a derretirse allí mismo. Estaba completamente entregada a él.

Él deslizó sus manos por dentro de la bata y acarició los pezones duros a través del camisón de seda. Ella se apretó contra él, gimiendo ardiente. Su ropa quedó en el suelo.

Mientras Darien la llevaba en brazos a la cama, Serena admitió que aquello era inevitable desde que había entrado en su habitación. El porqué no tenía importancia, ni el pasado o el futuro. Sólo importaba Darien y la magia de estar en sus brazos.

Darien la recorrió entera con las manos y la boca, encendiéndola aún más. Serena se oyó a sí misma rogando que la aliviara.

—Lo que tú quieras, mi amor —susurró él mientras se protegía.

Antes de que ella procesara aquellas palabras, sucumbió a los espasmos del orgasmo, que la trasladaron a otra dimensión.

Con los sentidos plenamente activados, Serena apreció la luz plateada de la luna y la fragancia a jazmín que entraba por la ventana. Se recreó en el brillo de los ojos de Darien y en el poder de sus músculos, en la textura de su cabello y en la línea perfecta de su mandíbula.

Realizaron un viaje erótico audaz y tierno a la vez, creativo y ancestral. Él la acarició de muchas maneras, pero lo que más la impresionó fue la forma en que tocó su corazón y su alma.

«Estoy enamorada. Amo profundamente a este hombre».

Aquel descubrimiento repentino inundó sus ojos de lágrimas. Amaba a un hombre que no le correspondía, que nunca la amaría. Y, a pesar de saberlo, ella no cambiaría nada de lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo iba a lamentarse de haber perdido su virginidad como en una novela romántica, en un barco a la puesta de sol? ¿Cómo iba a arrepentirse de haber buscado refugio por la tormenta y haberlo encontrado en brazos de Darien? ¿Cómo iba a disculparse por haber intentado encontrar una salida al lío en el que se habían metido, y en lugar de eso haber encontrado su propio corazón?

Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas, mientras se perdía en gloriosos espasmos. Apretó la mandíbula para que no se le escaparan las palabras de amor que pugnaban por salir, para no delatar la verdad que acababa de grabarse en su corazón.

Si ella hubiera sido una mujer fuerte, como Amy, se habría levantado de la cama y le habría dicho a Darien:

—Un momento, ¿y qué pasa con el amor?

Pero era una mujer desesperada por la necesidad. No tenía ninguna promesa de que aquello fuera a durar, así que necesitaba prolongar el momento hasta la mañana. Así, cuando ella se marchara, tendría una fabulosa noche de pasión para recordar el resto de su vida.

Sintiéndose una mujer sin nada que perder, se entregó plenamente al momento. Cuando él se tumbó a su lado, vacío y agotado, ella se deslizó debajo de las sábanas y lo devolvió a la vida.

Él la agarró por la cintura y la colocó encima de él. Serena sintió que podría quedarse allí para siempre.

—¿Qué eres, una hechicera? —murmuró él.

«No, soy una mujer enamorada», pensó ella. Y guardándose el secreto, se inclinó sobre él y apagó sus preguntas con un beso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Luna no tuvo reparos en despertar a sus amigas llamando a la puerta de sus dormitorios.

—La última vez que me sacaron del sueño a las cinco de la madrugada fue para tener sexo —se quejó Mina.

—Más vale que esto sea por algo importante —advirtió Rei a Luna.

Pasaron por la cocina a por algo de comida y bebida y bajaron al gimnasio del sótano. Luna abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas y se metió en la boca un buen puñado. Luego se subió a la cinta de andar y la puso en marcha.

—Eso es contraproducente —comentó Rei.

—¿Qué más da, si el mundo se está derrumbando a mi alrededor? —replicó Luna, buscando consuelo en el aperitivo.

—No es el mundo, sino tu castillo de naipes lo que se derrumba —contestó Rei.

—Para mí es mi mundo. Le he mentido a mi único hijo y él pretende enterrarme con el vestido más feo que he visto nunca.

—No te estás muriendo —señaló Rei.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Luna, bajándose de la cinta de andar sin aliento—. Darien y Serena parece que se odian, Artemis vuelve dentro de poco y yo debería estar escribiendo.

—Se acabó la fiesta —intervino Mina muy seria.

—Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor —dijo Luna.

—Pues yo sí —replicó Rei—. Es hora de decir la verdad, y no sólo acerca de nuestro intento de unir a Serena y a Darien.

Mina dejó su lata de refresco sobre una mesa con un golpe y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Mina, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Luna.

Mina se giró hacia ella con expresión de fragilidad.

—No me necesitáis en esta discusión. La verdad y yo no somos buenos amigos.

Luna hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, pero Rei la detuvo.

—Será mejor que la dejes sola. Hoy ha recibido noticias de su agente.

—¿Malas noticias?

—Depende de cómo se mire. Cuando haya terminado de rodar su próxima película, tendrá un papel en una obra de teatro.

—Eso es fabuloso, a Mina le encanta hacer teatro.

—Es en Washington D.C.

Luna sacó otro puñado de patatas fritas de la bolsa y se la pasó a Rei.

—Necesitamos esto.

Las dos se quedaron en el suelo, pasándose la bolsa hasta que estuvo vacía.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Unos sueños eróticos de lo más reales y su propio deseo despertaron a Darien.

—¿Serena?

Alargó el brazo buscándola en la cama, pero estaba solo. Desnudo y tiritando, se dejó caer sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Había pasado toda la noche revolcándose con una mujer a la que no debería ni haber tocado en primer lugar, y estaba a punto de repetirlo.

Gimió, fue al baño y se dio una ducha helada. Pero no podía detener su mente. ¿Por qué ella había abandonado su cama? «Idiota, ¿y por qué no iba a hacerlo?».

¿Tan malo era él? «Eres un imbécil arrogante».

Después de todo lo que él había hecho, no le extrañaría que Serena Tsukino lo demandase.

Pensar en ella abría en su interior un torrente de emociones tan poco familiares que se cortó al afeitarse Detuvo la herida con un poco de papel higiénico, se vistió apresuradamente y se dirigió decidido hacia la puerta que conectaba las dos habitaciones.

Estaba a punto de llamar cuando recordó el corte en la cara. Después de habérselo limpiado, se había pensado mejor lo que iba a hacer.

Si irrumpía en la habitación de ella y la encontraba dentro, no podría contenerse de repetir lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Y le parecía vergonzoso, no por el sexo en sí, sino por su motivación.

Lo que habían compartido había sido maravilloso, mágico, merecedor de un premio. Pero él lo había hecho impulsado por razones egoístas y meramente carnales. Mucha gente se buscaba excusas para no asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos, pero él asumiría su responsabilidad. En aquel mismo momento.

Primero encontraría a Serena y se disculparía ante ella, y luego buscaría a su madre y le diría que el juego había terminado.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Serena conducía y hablaba por el teléfono móvil a la vez.

—¿Serena? Cariño, ¿dónde estás? Te oigo muy mal —dijo Amy por el aparato.

De pronto Serena se dio cuenta con pánico de que no sabía dónde estaba.

—Estoy… en la carretera.

—¿Pero dónde?

—No lo sé.

—Detén el coche en algún lugar, Serena, cariño, me oyes? Busca algún sitio y detén el coche hasta que dejes de llorar. Es muy peligroso conducir en tu estado.

«Mi estado, ¿cuál es mi estado?».

Serena se detuvo en un bar de carretera.

—Ya está —le anunció a Amy.

—Muy bien, ahora respira hondo unas cuantas veces. Bien. Y ahora, dime qué sucede.

—No puedo hacerlo porque no lo sé. Amy, necesito un lugar donde quedarme unos días y no quiero ir a mi casa, vacía y fría.

—Ven a la nuestra. Aquí hay de todo para que te animes.

—¿A Taiki no le importará?

—Por supuesto que no, es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

«No lo es», pensó Serena. Ella acababa de dejar al hombre más maravilloso del mundo en la mansión Chiba. Pero eso no iba a decírselo a Amy.

—Voy para allá —anunció.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todas, aqui hay un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, espero que sea de su agrado y que me comenten lo que les parece.

Nos vemos pronto

Sarita Li


	9. Chapter 9

**Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

—Tienes un aspecto horrible —dijo Luna, mirando a su hijo por encima de sus gafas de sol—. ¿Me alcanzas el bronceador, por favor? Creo que estoy empezando a quemarme la tripa.

Lo último que él se esperaba era encontrarse a su madre junto a la piscina en bikini.

—Cielo santo, madre, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pues tomar el sol, ¿a ti qué te parece?

Darien le acercó el bronceador y se dejó caer sobre una hamaca.

—Supongo que ésta es una manera tan buena como otra de decirte que no estoy muriéndome —añadió su madre.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? Cuando Josh y tú me planteasteis ese entierro tan horrible ya lo sabíais, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—No sé si reírme o llorar —dijo ella, extendiéndose bronceador por las piernas—. Supongo que entonces también sabes lo demás, ¿no?

—¿Te refieres a tu intento de emparejarme con Serena?

—Cariño… qué cosa tan horrible le he hecho a esa encantadora joven.

«No eres la única», quiso decirle Darien. No podía soportar la idea del daño que él había hecho a Serena. Ni siquiera podía escudarse en una excusa.

Darien había buscado por toda la propiedad. Pero en lugar de encontrarse con la mujer a la que buscaba, se había topado con su madre.

—¿Dónde está?

—Se ha ido —respondió Luna.

—¿Cómo que se ha ido?

—Vino esta mañana temprano a despedirse y a decirme que se marchaba.

—¿Se ha ido a pasar el día a Shady Grove?

Ojalá fuera así, aunque él sabía que era una esperanza estúpida.

—No, cariño, me temo que no. Me ha dicho que ya tenía suficientes bocetos y que no necesitaba seguir aquí para terminar el retrato.

Él la había asustado tanto que ella había salido corriendo. Y no le extrañaba. Lo que él había hecho la noche anterior era imperdonable.

—¿Ha dicho adonde iba?

—No.

Claro que no. Pero a él no le costaría trabajo averiguar dónde vivía. Y sin preguntárselo a su madre. El se montaría en el coche y… ¿y qué? Era como si no pudiera quitarle las manos de encima a Serena, por mucho que lo intentara.

—Supongo que traerá el retrato cuando esté terminado —dijo él, intentando sonar despreocupado, aunque en realidad tenía el corazón en un puño.

—No hemos hablado de eso. Supongo que telefoneará cuando esté terminado y recuperaremos el contacto.

Recuperar el contacto.

Su madre y Serena lo harían, pero ¿y él? ¿Qué pasaría con Darien Chiba, que había jurado que nunca perdería su corazón por nadie? ¿Qué iba a ser de él, que sentía a Serena Tsukino como parte de sí mismo?

—Probablemente lo termine en pocos días —dijo esperanzado.

—¡Te has enamorado de ella! —aseguró su madre.

—Yo no creo en el amor.

—Cariño, en algún momento todos creemos en el amor.

Darien se puso en pie. No quería tener aquella conversación. El corazón le dolía y tenía los nervios de punta. Lo que necesitaba era dormir. Recogería sus cosas y regresaría a Jackson, donde le esperaba su carrera de abogado y donde la vida parecía tener sentido.

—Tengo que irme, madre.

—Espera, tengo que decirte algo más.

El no tenía ganas de oír más confesiones.

—Ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos hoy.

—Es sobre Serena. Ha dejado un mensaje para ti: que lo sentía mucho.

—¿Algo más?

—No, eso era todo: «Perdóname, Darien».

Él la besó en la mejilla.

—De acuerdo, madre. Yo necesitaba un respiro de todas formas.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto. No es nada.

Darien no estaba muy seguro de estar diciendo la verdad. Esperaba no haber causado un daño irreparable en el corazón, la mente o el alma de la mujer más adorable que había conocido nunca, y la mejor que nunca encontraría. Una mujer que al marcharse le decía que la perdonara.

¿Qué la perdonara por qué? ¿Por marcharse? ¿Por haberse quedado demasiado tiempo? ¿Por haberse acostado con él? ¿Por no haberse quedado junto a él?

Tenía que averiguarlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

En el largo camino a Starkville, Serena se convenció de que no iba a arruinar su visita a su mejor amiga a base de estar todo el día quejándose y llorando. Ya eran demasiadas las veces que se había refugiado en Amy con sus esperanzas y su corazón rotos.

—Demasiadas veces —repitió en voz alta.

Ya era hora de madurar, de enfrentarse a los problemas como una mujer adulta.

Se detuvo en una gasolinera, llenó el depósito, se lavó la cara y comió algo. De nuevo en la carretera, llegó a la conclusión de que había vuelto a enamorarse de un hombre que no la correspondía. Tenía que dejar de hacerlo. Tenía que aprender a amarse a sí misma. Algún hombre que mereciera la pena se interesaría por ella.

¿Pero quién amaría a una mujer a quien su propia madre rechazaba?

Desde luego, Darien no. Y él era el único hombre que a ella le importaba.

Ella creía que ya lo sabía todo del amor pero, cuando el auténtico amor había aparecido, le había desmontado todos los esquemas.

Pero ella no iba a quedarse en un rincón lamentándose por lo sucedido. Iba a levantarse y a continuar con su vida. Dejaría de unirse a las familias de otras personas y comenzaría su propia familia.

Pero no con un hombre. Eso ya lo había superado. No seguiría esperando a un hombre que fuera un buen padre, cuando había tantos niños en el mundo deseando que alguien los amara.

Adoptaría, si era necesario viajaría a China. Ella no era rica, pero le quedaba la herencia de su padre. Era curioso cómo el único miembro de su familia que la había amado fuera a ayudarle a tener su propia familia.

Estaba deseando contarle aquella buena noticia a Amy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Serena no estaba en su casa. O tal vez había visto su coche, pensó Darien, y no quería abrirle la puerta. Por si acaso, Darien estuvo cinco minutos llamando al timbre y pronunciando su nombre. Por algo le llamaban Bulldog Chiba.

Rodeó la casa y vio que estaba cerrada a cal y canto que no había ninguna luz ni sonidos en el interior. En la casa de al lado sí había luz. Quizás los vecinos supieran dónde estaba Serena. Se acercó y llamó a la puerta.

Sorprendido, se encontró con la pareja que se había casado en el jardín de su madre, Lita y Andrew. ¿Quién iba a decir que eran vecinos de Serena?

—Qué sorpresa, es Darien Chiba —comentó Lita, volviéndose hacia su marido—. Cariño, ¿recuerdas al hijo de Luna?

—Sí —dijo Andrew, abriendo la puerta de par en par—. Entra, por favor.

—Siento presentarme sin haber avisado, estoy buscando a Serena Tsukino.

—Es una joven encantadora —señaló Lita con una sonrisa.

—¿Saben dónde está?

—Creíamos que estaba en la casa Chiba —contestó Andrew.

Darien se sintió como un tonto, una sensación demasiado familiar para él últimamente. Tenía que solucionar sus problemas con Serena y regresar a su vida normal cuanto antes.

—Se ha marchado esta mañana —les contó Darien—. Y no está en su casa.

Darien empezaba a perder la esperanza, cuando Lita habló:

—Seguramente estará en casa de Amy.

Una vez que supo la dirección, Darien puso rumbo a Starkville sintiéndose como un adolescente, sin reparar en la hora que era ni en planear nada. Tenía misión que cumplir.

—Cielo, ¿esperas a alguien? —preguntó Amy desde la cocina a su marido.

—No —respondió Taiki desde el salón.

Serena se levantó del sofá de un salto y se acercó corriendo a la ventana que daba a la entrada de la casa.

Darien Chiba acababa de aparcar su coche frente a la casa y estaba más atractivo que nunca. Serena se llevó la mano al pecho intentando calmar su corazón desbocado.

Amy se acercó a ella.

—Serena, ¿qué sucede? ¿Quieres hablar con él?

—No. Sí. No lo sé.

—Decídete, porque está acercándose. Si quieres, le diré que se vaya.

—No, deja que entre. Nunca he huido de nadie y no voy a hacerlo ahora.

Serena se alisó los shorts arrugados y deseó haberse cambiado la ropa del viaje. Ni siquiera se había peinado ni maquillado. Pero, ¿por qué iba a importarle? Darien Chiba sólo era el hombre al que ella había amado antes de decidir dejar de entregar su corazón a hombres que no le correspondían. Ya había aprendido la lección.

—De acuerdo entonces —dijo Amy—, le diré que entre. No hace falta que estés en la habitación si no quieres.

Serena no estaba segura de nada.

—Vete —le dijo Amy, empujándola suavemente hacia el cuarto de baño—. Le haré que entre y luego Taiki y yo desapareceremos.

—No tenéis que hacerlo.

Taiki asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—Quiero pasear un rato con mi mujer bajo la luna, hace una noche de lo más romántica —dijo.

Sonó el timbre y Serena dio un respingo.

—Desaparece —le dijo Amy.

Cuando se aseguró de que Serena no estaba a la vista, Amy abrió la puerta. Serena la oyó saludar a Darien y se apoyó contra la puerta del cuarto de baño intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera, qué le diría?

El recuerdo de la noche anterior no la abandonaba, sólo podía pensar en la sonrisa de él a la luz de la luna…

—Siento presentarme sin avisar —empezó él.

La voz de él fue para Serena como sangre nueva en sus venas. Se tapó la boca para contener un gemido.

Le encantaba que él estuviera allí, que se hubiera preocupado lo suficiente como para encontrar dónde estaba ella, seguirla y llamar a la puerta de unos extraños. ¿Significaba eso que ella le importaba? ¿Acaso Darien Chiba no era tan inmune al amor como profesaba?

Serena olvidó los peines, el maquillaje y todo lo que le quitara tiempo de estar con aquel hombre. Salió de su escondite con sus shorts arrugados y una enorme sonrisa.

—Darien, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Serena…

Esa arrebatadora sonrisa… Serena leyó miles de cosas en ella y todas eran maravillosas.

—He venido a verte —añadió él.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

Lo acompañó al salón. Ella se sentó en el sofá y Darien en un sillón en el otro extremo de la habitación. ¿Dónde estaba Amy? ¿Por qué no se había sentado en el sillón para obligar a Darien a que se sentara junto a ella en el sofá?

Serena miró alrededor buscando a su amiga, deseando una aliada que aliviara la tensión.

—Te has ido sin despedirte —le reprochó Darien.

Serena no iba a dejarse intimidar.

—Ya era hora de marcharme.

—¿Ha sido por mí?

—Sí.

Ya estaba, ya le había dicho la verdad. Ella ya era demasiado mayor para andarse con juegos. De hecho, se encontraba en aquel lío por un estúpido juego. Ya no iba a mentir más, iba a decir lo que pensaba. Aunque eso no significaba que fuera a ser brusca.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. No quería hacerte daño, y desde luego no pretendía asustarte y que salieras corriendo.

—No me he ido porque estuviera asustada de ti.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Estoy asustada de mí misma, de mis propios sentimientos.

«Pregúntame cuáles son», deseó con su pensamiento. Pero él no pareció captar su mensaje. O prefirió ignorarlo.

Ella decidió no seguir con el tema. No hablaría de amor hasta que sintiera que había alguna oportunidad, aunque fuera mínima, de que él quisiera escucharla.

Se observaron mutuamente hasta que el silencio se hizo insoportable.

—¿Te traigo algo de beber? —preguntó ella.

—No, gracias, tengo que marcharme.

—Oh…

Serena sabía que sonaba como una niña que hubiera perdido su muñeco preferido. Deseó ser una buena actriz y poder acompañarlo a la puerta y despedirlo con la elegancia de una mujer segura de sí misma.

—Antes de que me vaya…

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, esperanzada.

—Serena, quiero que sepas que si hay alguna consecuencia inesperada por haber estado juntos… vamos, que si te has quedado embarazada, yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad económica.

Demasiado furiosa para poder hablar, Serena lo miró como si fuera un extraño.

—Si no fuera una dama, te abofetearía ahora mismo. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?

Darien se puso en pie como un tornado.

—Eres la mujer menos razonable que conozco. Quizás mis palabras hayan sonado frías, pero sólo estoy intentado ser práctico.

—Pues sé práctico tú solo, Darien. Olvídame, olvida que me conoces.

—Eso me va a resultar imposible —dijo él, y le lanzó una mirada que la encendió de pasión.

Ella quería creerle. Quería creer que él sentía lo mismo hacia ella que ella hacia él. Pero tenía que dejar de soñar despierta. Ya era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad y continuar con su vida.

Miró por última vez al hombre al que amaba, lo estudió con su ojo de artista y grabó cada rasgo en su memoria. Luego se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Siento que hayas hecho este viaje tan largo para nada, Darien.

—Serena…

Ella contuvo el aliento. «Aún no es demasiado tarde, Darien. Dime algo que me dé esperanzas y seré tuya para siempre».

—Aquí tienes mi teléfono por si me necesitas —dijo él al fin, dándole una tarjeta de visita.

—No voy a necesitarte, Darien.

A Serena le pareció que él iba a replicarle y levantó la barbilla, orgullosa y testaruda. Entonces él salió por la puerta.

Serena la cerró rápidamente. No soportaba verlo marcharse, pensar que nunca volvería a verlo.

Se le escapó un gemido y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Se quedó apoyada en la puerta hasta que se calmó y todo quedó en silencio.

—Te necesito, Darien —susurró entonces—. Siempre te necesitaré.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todos, de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y me comenten que les parece lo que Darien le dijo a Serena, creen que fue demasiado "practico"? A todas las personas que dejaron review, muchisimas gracias, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li


	10. Chapter 10

**Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

—No ha ido bien —dijo Darien en voz alta, como si alguien lo escuchara.

Acababa de comportarse como un auténtico estúpido, pensó mientras conducía a toda velocidad hacia Shady Grove. Tenía prisa por llegar allí, despedirse de su familia y regresar a su vida en Jackson. Necesitaba la seguridad de la rutina.

Tenía que recuperar el control de sí mismo. Al recordar cómo lo había perdido con Serena no una vez, sino dos, gimió. La consecuencia inesperada que había intentado discutir con ella era una posibilidad muy real. Él nunca había hecho nada tan irresponsable, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Obviamente, no pensaba. Era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de ser racional.

Se detuvo en un motel y reservó una habitación.

Tenía que lograr recomponerse antes de regresar a Shady Grove. Quizás a la mañana siguiente estuviera más preparado para hacer frente a su familia.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Amy a Serena.

Taiki les había dado las buenas noches y se había ido a dormir, dejándolas un rato a solas. Estaban en el sofá con un cuenco de palomitas entre las dos.

—Desastroso. No voy a volver a verlo.

—¿Por qué? Tú quieres verlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Simplemente lo sé —contestó Amy.

Serena agradecía tener una amiga como ella, que la conocía bien y la consolaba. Suspiró.

—Me ha ofrecido pagarlo todo si me he quedado embarazada.

—¿Existe la posibilidad?

Por un instante Serena se perdió en sus recuerdos y, cuando dijo que sí, los ojos le brillaban de esperanza.

—¿No sería maravilloso, Amy?

—Podría ser una situación delicada, dadas las circunstancias.

—Tienes razón. Tengo que dejar de fantasear —dijo Serena, agarrando un puñado de palomitas—. Y lo estoy intentando, de verdad.

Amy le dio un apretón en la mano.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Serena. Nosotros estamos aquí para lo que necesites, y Lita y Andrew viven en la casa contigua a la tuya.

—Estoy pensando en vender esa casa. Nunca ha sido mía, en el fondo. La huella de mi tia es tan poderosa que nunca me he sentido con derecho a cambiar nada.

—Pues me alegro por ti. Deshazte de la casa y así podrás comenzar de cero en otro lugar. Podrías mudarte cerca de nosotros. Así podrías ayudarnos a construir la casa de nuestros sueños.

—Quizás lo haga, no lo sé. Lo primero es poner la casa a la venta. Luego tengo que terminar el retrato de Luna, y después de eso me voy a China.

—¿Tienes una exposición en China?

—No, voy a ir a buscar un bebé para adoptar.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Darien llegó a media mañana a la mansión Chiba y se encontró con numerosas furgonetas de floristerías y empresas de catering y de entretenimiento.

Luna acudió a saludarlo enseguida.

—Cariño, llegas justo a tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Estoy preparando una fiesta.

—¿Qué se celebra?

—¿Por qué tiene que haber una razón para organizar una fiesta? Piensa en la que quieras: que no me estoy muriendo, que Artemis ha regresado…

—¿Artemis está de vuelta?

—Sí —respondió su madre, sonrojándose.

Darien la observó y no dijo nada porque no sabía muy bien qué decir. Estaba claro que Luna estaba enamorada y él era el menos indicado para hablar de esos temas.

—¿Dónde está Artemis? —preguntó él, y vio a su madre sonrojarse de nuevo.

—En el jardín, hablando con el encargado del catering.

Artemis dejó de hablar con el hombre cuando vio acercarse a Darien.

—Hola Darien —dijo, extendiendo la mano para saludarlo—. Te debo una explicación y una disculpa.

—Con la explicación será suficiente.

—Luna creyó realmente que había tenido un ataque al corazón, y luego le daba demasiada vergüenza admitir que se había equivocado.

—Típico de mi madre.

—Ya conoces el resto de la historia.

—Sí, excepto qué papel jugabas tú.

Artemis era un hombre honesto, a Darien le costaba trabajo creer que hubiera accedido a participar en la estratagema de su madre. El médico se quitó las gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas con un pañuelo.

—No puedo negarme a nada de lo que Luna me pide —confesó.

Se puso las gafas y miró a los ojos a Darien.

—Llevo enamorado de tu madre muchos años —continuó—. Mucho antes de que apareciera Mamoru Chiba y la sedujera con su aire de macho.

Darien conocía a ese hombre desde siempre, era amigo de la familia desde que él podía recordar. Y le gustaba porque era amable, compasivo y leal, además de bien plantado. Darien comprendía que a su madre le gustara. Supo que su matrimonio podría funcionar.

—Tienes mi bendición —le dijo Darien.

—Gracias, Darien, pero eso es un poco prematuro. Hasta que Luna no admita lo que sucedió con Mamoru, no habrá sitio para mí en su vida.

—Tía Rei lo sabe, así que seguramente también lo sabrán tía Mina y el resto de las Senshis.

—Estoy hablando de ti, Darien. No sabes la de veces que he deseado decirte que no tenías por qué llevar encima esa carga. Pero Luna es la única que puede decírtelo, es la única que puede aliviarte de ella.

—Ese tema pertenece al pasado. El pasado, pasado está, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?

Artemis le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Es cierto —dijo, y sonrió—. Mira, ahí está. ¿Has visto alguna vez a una mujer tan maravillosa?

La imagen de Serena acudió a la mente de Darien, que la desechó al momento.

—No —respondió—. Nunca.

Darien observaba la fiesta desde un rincón, sin sumergirse en ella.

Josh se acercó a él y le ofreció una copa de vino.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí —le dijo el sacerdote mientras se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Quieres hablar de Serena?

—No.

Había algo en la atención que le prestaba su primo que le incomodaba, se sentía expuesto y vulnerable.

—Tía Rei dice que te marchas mañana —comentó Darien.

—Sí, ¿y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Lo mismo. Hoy he hablado con mi secretaria. Mis socios están volviéndose locos para cubrir mi ausencia.

A lo lejos, vio a su madre y a Artemis bailando y riendo. «Hacen una buena pareja», pensó, pero no se permitió pensar en nada más: ni en el pasado, ni en su padre, ni en Serena.

—¿Qué te parece si echamos una partida de billar? —le propuso a Josh.

Pasaron el resto de la fiesta en el sótano de la casa jugando al billar.

Darien pasó la página de su agenda con satisfacción. Ya había superado otro día. Y sólo había pensado en Serena Tsukino cinco veces: cuando se había despertado, solo en la cama; cuando había visto un coche igual al de ella; cuando le había servido el desayuno una camarera rubia; cuando había cometido el error de contemplar la puesta de sol por la ventana; y, la peor de todas: mientras hablaba con su socio Bob sobre un caso contra un hospital. Ésa había sido la más vergonzosa porque no estaba justificada por nada.

Darien dejó la agenda en el centro de su escritorio, agarró su maletín y se dirigió a su casa. Allí, se calentó una cena precocinada que sabía a plástico. Pero no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con otra camarera rubia, ni a ver coches que le recordaran al de Serena…

Cuando terminó, se lavó los dientes y se metió en la cama. No había nadie junto a él que le quitara las sábanas, ni un perfume tentador que le robara el sueño, ni un cuerpo suave y lleno de curvas que le despertara los sentidos…

—Han transcurrido dos semanas y tienes toda la vida por delante —se dijo en voz alta para darse ánimo.

Miró el despertador y le pareció que se reía de él.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Serena se vio envuelta en una nube de actividad para no pensar en sus propios problemas. Ocho semanas después de haberse marchado de la mansión Chiba, estaba a punto de terminar el retrato de Luna, había puesto su casa a la venta, se había mudado a un apartamento cerca de Amy y Taiki y había comenzado los trámites para adoptar una niña china.

Amy y Taiki organizaron una fiesta en su honor por su próxima adopción e invitaron a amigos. Uno de los compañeros de Veterinaria de Amy mostró claro interés por Serena.

—Buck es un buen partido —le comentó Amy a Serena en la cocina a solas—. Y le encantan los niños.

—Lo sé. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa, es sensible y sabe mantener una conversación.

—¿Pero qué?

—De acuerdo, es una tontería, pero lo admito: no es Darien.

—Eso me parecía.

Taiki apareció en la cocina y abrazó a Amy. Serena sintió una punzada de envidia y se avergonzó. A ella le gustaba que Amy fuera feliz, pero ver su fabulosa relación con su marido le provocaba un dolor casi físico.

El vacío en su interior que Darien había llenado una vez, de pronto clamaba atención. Quizás Buck pudiera dársela. Pero si ella se echaba en sus brazos sólo porque era un hombre atractivo y estaba disponible, estaría repitiendo su patrón de conducta de siempre, el que le había hecho infeliz.

El abrazo de Amy y Taiki se convirtió en algo más íntimo y Serena decidió dejarlos a solas.

—Regreso a la fiesta —les anunció.

—Pásalo bien —le dijo Amy, deteniendo sus cariños un momento.

—Lo haré —contestó Serena.

Pero no sería con Buck. Al salir de la cocina lo vio mirándola desde una esquina y se marchó en la dirección opuesta.

o.o.o.o.o.o

El intercomunicador de Darien sonó en medio de uno de los días de más trabajo en cinco años.

—Tu madre está al teléfono —anunció su secretaria.

Luna no solía llamarle a la oficina a menos que fuera algo urgente. Darien descolgó el auricular.

—Madre, ¿hay algún problema?

—Ninguno, cariño, sólo quería invitarte a pasar el fin de semana.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho esta mañana cuando te he llamado?

Desde el amago de infarto de su madre, Darien estaba esforzándose por prestarle más atención. La llamaba todas las mañanas y se había propuesto visitarla al menos una vez al mes.

Había estado en Shady Grove hacía una semana y no tenía pensado regresar hasta dentro de dos.

—No te lo he dicho esta mañana porque no lo sabía —le explicó Luna.

—¿No sabías el qué?

—Que Serena iba a venir. Ha terminado mi retrato y la he invitado a pasar aquí el fin de semana. Ella ha accedido.

A Darien el corazón le dio un salto de alegría, pero no estaba dispuesto a prestar atención a un músculo tan voluble.

—Estupendo —dijo—. Seguro que las dos lo pasáis muy bien.

—¿No vas avenir?

—No, madre.

—Pero creí que querrías. Quiero decir… después de lo bien que lo pasamos la otra vez.

—¡Que lo pasamos bien!

—Sé que el asunto se me fue un poco de las manos, pero tienes que admitir que fueron unos días muy agradables, y eso no sucede muy a menudo. No todo el mundo sabe divertirse, pero Serena, dado que es una artista…

—Madre, no te esfuerces, no voy a ir.

—¿Es definitivo?

—Sí.

Luna suspiró.

—¿Quieres al menos que le diga algo de tu parte?

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué desde que la conocía no lograba dormir por las noches? ¿Qué ya no era capaz de concentrarse?

—Nada, no le digas nada —respondió Darien.

Después del último encuentro que habían tenido, seguramente ella no querría ni oír mencionar su nombre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—¿Está Darien?

Fueron las primeras palabras de Serena al llegar a la mansión Chiba. Menos mal que quien le abrió la puerta fue Luna y no cualquier extraño. Y existía la posibilidad: Mina y un equipo de Hollywood estaban filmando en la mansión una de las secuencias de la nueva película de la actriz y se alojaban en la casa. Era un detalle que Luna había olvidado mencionarle a Serena cuando la había invitado para el fin de semana.

—No, querida, me temo que no va a venir. Pero dice que siente no poder estar aquí.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Serena se sintió flotar con ese atisbo de buena noticia y siguió a Luna hasta un dormitorio que le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

—Todas las demás habitaciones de la casa están ocupadas. Espero que no te importe dormir aquí.

—En absoluto.

¿Qué si le importaba? Estaba extasiada. Cuando Luna salió, Serena recorrió el dormitorio de Darien acariciando los muebles y rememorando sus encuentros.

Estaba deseando que llegara la hora de irse a dormir para tumbarse en aquella cama y meterse entre sus sábanas, desnuda. Se imaginaba dando a luz allí mismo a un hijo de Darien.

—Serena, es hora de cenar —le interrumpió Mina a través de la puerta.

Serena abrió la puerta, compungida.

—Lo siento, estoy tan emocionada de haber vuelto que he perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Así es como me siento yo cada vez que vengo. Es como regresar a casa.

—Justamente.

Y se marcharon hacia el comedor agarradas del brazo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Darien sólo podía explicar de una forma su repentina decisión de conducir en mitad de la noche hacia Shady Grove: se había vuelto loco.

Era la primera vez en su vida de conductor que le ponían una multa por exceso de velocidad y eso le fastidiaba. Pero no quería plantearse por qué tenía tanta prisa, igual que no quería cuestionarse por qué había decidido visitar de nuevo a su madre.

Al menos, aprovecharía al máximo su estancia allí. Se metería en la cama nada más llegar, a la mañana siguiente le dejaría algunos puntos claros a Serena y luego se marcharía alegando que tenía que atender unos asuntos urgentes del trabajo.

Con un plan diseñado se sentía mejor, pero volvió a ponerse de mal humor al llegar a la mansión Chiba y ver dos docenas de coches, furgonetas y camiones.

Era típico de Luna organizar una fiesta en honor de Serena. Todos los hombres de Shady Grove estarían pavoneándose delante de ella intentando que se fijara en ellos.

Muy bien, pues él observaría la escena desde un rincón y no haría nada, incluso aunque ella quisiera que lo hiciera.

Furioso, sacó su bolsa del maletero y se golpeó con ella en la espinilla. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no despotricar en medio de la noche. Pero no se rebajaría a eso. Él era un hombre con pleno control de sí mismo.

La casa estaba a oscuras, parecía que todo el mundo dormía. Darien se alegró de eso, no deseaba tener que responder a preguntas de nadie. Esperó un poco a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. No sabía si los muebles estarían cambiados de sitio.

Lo que no comprendía era por qué Luna los había alojado a los invitados a la fiesta, no tenía sentido. Le daba igual, lo único que quería en aquel momento era llegar a su habitación y meterse en la cama.

No encendió la luz de su dormitorio, ni siquiera deshizo la maleta. Tan sólo se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en la cama. Estaba acomodándose cuando se topó con una mujer dormida.

Esa fragancia… Darien salió de la cama como si se estuviera quemando.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Encendió la luz y vio a Serena incorporándose en la cama, desnuda y con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Darien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—La pregunta es qué estas haciendo tú aquí.

—Estaba durmiendo… hasta que has llegado tú.

—No te pongas susceptible. Éste es mi dormitorio.

—Era el único que quedaba libre.

—Ya veo.

De hecho, estaba viendo más de lo que desearía: aquella piel sedosa, los pezones duros, la cintura estrecha y el ombligo que deseaba lamer…

«Oh, Dios».

—¿Dónde está tu ropa? —le preguntó a Serena.

—No llevo nada —respondió ella, y se cubrió lentamente con la sábana.

Darien se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola embobado y se dio la vuelta. Deseó llevar unos boxers y no esos calzoncillos ajustados que revelaban su condición. Respiró hondo tres veces y luego se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

Serena lo observaba con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba irresistible.

—Parece que estamos juntos de nuevo —comentó él y, al verla sonrojarse, se dio cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras.

—Sí —contestó ella.

—Dormiré en el sillón —anunció él, dirigiéndose con seguridad hacia el asiento.

—Espera, déjame a mí.

Serena bajó de la cama y se enrolló la sábana alrededor del cuerpo. Pero Darien ya había visto todo lo que deseaba.

—Tú quédate ahí —le dijo él, casi gruñendo—. Ya estabas acomodada, así que no te preocupes y vuelve a dormirte.

—Pero el sillón es muy pequeño para alguien tan grande como tú…

¿De cuántas formas podía seducirle aquella mujer sin ni siquiera darse cuenta? Darien apagó la luz como método de autodefensa.

—No es la primera vez que duermo en un sillón —le aseguró a Serena.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Absolutamente. Vete a dormir —dijo él.

—Entonces, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Serena.

Darien sacó un edredón del armario y se acomodó como pudo en el sillón, que no fue mucho. Decididamente aquella noche no iba a dormir bien.

Apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y trató de quedarse dormido. Pero era imposible. Estar en la misma habitación que Serena Tsukino y no poder tocarla era una tortura. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Y por qué no se había marchado a un hotel nada más descubrir que ella estaba en su cama?

Porque se había vuelto loco. Esa mujer lo había vuelto loco.

Intentó decidir si se iba o se quedaba. Pero si se marchaba, ella creería que estaba huyendo de ella. Y Darien Chiba no huía de nadie, ni siquiera de una ninfa tentadora de cabello rubio, mirada inocente y cuerpo perfecto. ¿Por qué extraño sentido del humor el destino la ponía una y otra vez en su camino?

—Darien, ¿estás bien?

Él dio un respingo tal que se golpeó con la mesa de mármol junto al sillón, pero no dijo nada.

—Sí —contestó después de respirar hondo unas cuantas veces—. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—¿De verdad no quieres que nos cambiemos el sitio? Yo soy más pequeña que tú, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

El conocía su cuerpo a la perfección. Lo había recorrido con sus manos, con su boca. Cada curva estaba grabada en su memoria.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero vuelve a dormirte Serena.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Darien.

—Buenas noches de nuevo.

Daroen se despertó con el cuerpo medio dormido. Se estiró para que la sangre circulara y vio a Serena dormida, diminuta en la enorme cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Era una visión irresistible.

Se acercó a ella y la observó. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer como ella no tuviera novio? Sus anteriores parejas no se habían dado cuenta de que ella era una joya.

Si él tuviera algo que ofrecerle, la cortejaría sin pensárselo. Pero ella se merecía más que su cinismo y su frialdad. Se merecía a un hombre que no hubiera mentido a su madre para proteger a un padre que no se lo merecía.

Se quedó observándola hasta que los primeros rayos de sol entraron en la habitación. Entonces volvió a acomodarse en el sillón. Fingió hacerse el dormido mientras ella se levantaba y se ponía una bata. Entonces hizo que se despertaba.

—Buenos días —le saludó ella con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Como un tronco.

Darien fue consciente de que ella no le creía. Se puso en pie y ella lo observó con una mirada que lo encendió poderosamente. Por un instante, Darien se imaginó que la tomaba entre sus brazos, la llevaba a la cama y le hacía el amor lenta y dulcemente, para empezar bien el día.

Afortunadamente, su sentido común detuvo aquellos pensamientos. Dio la espalda a Serena y comenzó a recoger el edredón que había usado.

—Darien —comenzó ella—. Tu madre me ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana.

—Lo sé —dijo él, girándose de nuevo hacia ella esa vez protegido con el edredón.

—Esta noche dormiré en un hotel —anunció ella.

—Nada de eso. Eres la invitada de mi madre, así que te quedas. Yo dormiré en un hotel.

—¡No quiero pensar que te echo de tu casa!

—Nadie me echa, Serena. Es una decisión que tomo libremente. Esta noche dormiré en un hotel.

—No quiero que Luna se entristezca. Le diré que me ha surgido algo urgente y que tengo que marcharme —aseguró Serena.

—No, insisto en que te quedes. Por el bien de mi madre.

¿Por qué no podía permitir que se marchara?, se preguntó Darien.

—Me quedaré si así lo deseas —dijo ella—. Yo sólo quiero que todo el mundo esté contentó.

—Serena, eres encantadora. Seguramente más de lo que te convendría.

Ella le sonrió con picardía. Realmente lo volvía loco de pasión.

—No cambies nunca, prométemelo —le pidió él.

—Lo haré si tú me prometes quedarte.

—Trato hecho —dijo él.

¿Por qué tenía él la sensación de que ese trato sería tan desastroso como el anterior?

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todas, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, ya vamos para la recta final de esta maravillosa historia.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan review, las que colocaron esta historia tanto en favoritos como en alertas, de verdad que me hace muy feliz.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o cualquier otra cosa, dejen un review o un mensaje privado.

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li


	11. Chapter 11

****Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Darien halló a su madre en el jardín tomando el desayuno a media mañana.

—¡Darien, me alegro mucho de que te hayas decidido a venir! Siéntate y come algo. ¿Y esa mala cara? ¿Algo no va bien?

Darien la besó en la mejilla.

—¿Qué podía ir mal?

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Como un tronco —respondió Darien, y advirtió la picardía en los ojos de su madre—. Tú has planeado esto, ¿verdad, madre? Y no te hagas la inocente. La has alojado en mi cuarto a conciencia.

—El resto de dormitorios ya estaban ocupados, cariño, y tú dijiste que no ibas a venir. ¿Preferirías haberte encontrado con Chris DeClair?

—Eso depende, ¿quién es?

—Es el director de la película de Mina, un hombre magnífico. Mina y él están en el cenador, y Serena también.

Darien agarró su plato y se puso en pie.

—¿Adónde vas, cariño?

—Aún no he saludado a tía Mina.

Chris se comía a Serena con los ojos y acercaba cada vez más su silla la de ella.

Serena se dijo que debería sentirse halagada, pero en realidad se sentía incómoda. Intentó decirle algo que lo apartara de ella sin herir sus sentimientos. Pero no era muy ducha en eso.

—Ahí viene Darien —dijo Mina, y se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

«Salvada», pensó Serena. Estaba poniéndose en pie cuando advirtió el ceño fruncido de él. Seguramente era por ella. Después de todo, le había «robado» la cama.

Serena volvió a sentarse y Chris se inclinó sobre ella.

—Hoy no tenemos rodaje. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos escapamos a probar la barbacoa de por aquí? Me han dicho que es fantástica.

—Conozco el sitio perfecto —aseguró ella.

Se pusieron en pie y Chris agarró a Serena por la cintura. Ella no tenía intención de comenzar otro de sus romances devastadores. Y desde luego no quería poner celoso a Darien Chiba.

Ella no era ese tipo de mujer. Además, Darien la despreciaba, le daría igual que se fuera a comer con todos los hombres del equipo de rodaje.

Aun así, había algo oscuro y peligroso en la mirada de él, algo que la hizo estremecerse.

—¿Os marcháis? —preguntó Darien con educación pero gélidamente.

—Vamos a la sala de billar a comer barbacoa.

—Que te diviertas.

—No lo dudes.

—Bien, queremos que todos los invitados de la mansión Chiba disfruten de su estancia aquí.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

No podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de él, no podía moverse. Chris se puso en marcha, incómodo con aquel hombre tan imponente.

Darien le tendió la mano al cineasta. A Serena le pareció que había tardado en hacerlo.

—Soy Darien Chiba —se presentó—. Si necesita algo, avíseme.

—Creo que por ahora no necesito nada, gracias —contestó Chris.

La tensión podía masticarse, algo estaba a punto de estallar.

—Bien, que os divirtáis —dijo entonces Darien, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la casa.

—¿A qué venía eso? —le preguntó Chris a Serena.

—No lo sé. Vayamos a comer.

«Ciertamente, ¿a qué venía eso?», pensó ella.

Una vez que Serena le dejó claro a Chris que no iba a conseguir nada con ella, él resultó ser una compañía muy agradable. Era un hombre divertido y entretenido. Propuso ver una película después de comer y sus comentarios la enriquecieron tanto que, cuando propuso ver otra, Serena accedió gustosa.

Entre una y otra telefoneó a Luna.

—No nos esperéis para cenar —avisó—. Chris y yo llegaremos tarde.

—¿Os estáis divirtiendo? Espera un momento, cariño. ¿Qué me decías, Darien?

Serena no entendió lo que él decía, pero el sonido de su voz la derritió por dentro. Deseó que se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias. Deseó que Darien se hubiera enamorado de ella.

El le había cambiado la vida y siempre lo recordaría con cariño. Atesoraría los momentos que habían compartido, estaba orgullosa de ellos. Darien siempre sería alguien muy especial para ella.

—¿Serena? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, Luna, perdona.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Luna.

—Como le haya sucedido algo… —oyó que decía Darien.

Chris avisó a Serena de que la película estaba a punto de empezar. Ella le hizo una seña de que fuera yendo.

Se despidió de Luna y, después de colgar el teléfono, se quedó unos instantes inmóvil, deseando que fuera Darien quien la esperara en el cine.

Suspiró y se dirigió a reunirse con Chris.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Era una tontería esperarla despierto, se repetía Darien, eso revelaría que se preocupaba por ella. Pero también era una tontería acomodarse en el sillón cuando podía dormir al menos una hora en la cama. En cuanto oyera regresar a Serena, volvería al sillón. Últimamente tenía el sueño muy ligero.

¿En qué pensaba cuando había accedido a quedarse? Y por otro lado, ¿por qué tardaba ella tanto en regresar?

Mina le había asegurado que Chris era tan inofensivo como un cachorro, pero los cachorros a veces lo lamían a uno entero, o se acercaban para que se los mimara…

Darien se paseó por la habitación hasta que ya no aguantó más de sueño. Necesitaba dormir o no podría hacer el viaje de regreso a Jackson al día siguiente.

No supo si le despertó el aroma a gardenia o el cuerpo acurrucado junto al suyo. Abrió los ojos desorientado y vio el dosel de la cama. Estaba en la mansión Chiba.

Y la mujer que tenía en sus brazos era Serena Tsukino. Tenía el rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, el pelo esparcido sobre la almohada y sobre sus brazos, los labios entreabiertos y húmedos… como si acabaran de besarla.

A Darien le inundó una furia desconocida hasta entonces. Estaba celoso, no podía creérselo. Lo que tenía que hacer era salir de la cama y volver al sillón. Sólo quedaban dos horas para tener que levantarse, podría aguantar estar dos horas a un metro de Serena sin tocarla.

Tenerla en sus brazos era una sensación maravillosa. Le acarició el brazo con la mano. Luego le retiró el cabello del rostro y recorrió sus rasgos perfectos con un dedo. Deseaba hacerle el amor como nunca había deseado nada.

Separó sus caderas de ella, temeroso de despertarla, temeroso de no poder controlarse. «Sal de la cama», se dijo, pero quería tocarla una vez más. Se inclinó y la besó delicadamente en los labios.

Si seguía así iba a volverse loco. Se obligó a soltarse del abrazo de ella. Con un esfuerzo titánico, logró separar las piernas y las caderas. Estaba intentando soltarse de sus brazos cuando ella volvió a abrazarse completamente a él. Sus cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Darien? —murmuró ella medio dormida.

—No pretendía quedarme dormido en la cama —se disculpó él.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte —susurró ella.

—No te preocupes, ya me voy al sillón.

—No, por favor, quédate.

¿Cómo iba él a negarse? Estaba abrazando el cielo.

—Quiero que quedemos como buenos amigos —añadió ella—. Sé que te lo he puesto muy duro…

«Y que lo digas», pensó él con cierto humor. Un poco más duro y explotaría.

—No te preocupes —dijo él esperanzado, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Sé que yo no… que no te gusto, lo entiendo después de los problemas que te he causado —continuó ella.

—No me has causado ningún problema, Serena.

Darien tenía que salir de allí. Separó un brazo pero ella lo agarró.

—Por favor, no te vayas.

A Darien le sonó como una niña perdida y le invadió la ternura. Le apartó el cabello de la cara y contempló aquellos rasgos que no podría olvidar nunca.

—Podría haber dormido en el sillón —continuó ella—, Pero ya que los dos somos adultos, no tenemos por qué privarnos de dormir bien. Y además me apetecía dormir abrazada a ti y, como estabas dormido y no podía preguntártelo, lo he hecho. Espero que no te importe.

—No, no me importa.

—Me alegro. No quería que creyeras que estaba siendo una fresca o sugiriendo algo.

—No lo creo.

—¿Te importa si nos quedamos así el resto de la noche?

—¿Los dos en la cama?

—Y abrazados. Es una sensación muy agradable. Como tú no me amas y yo no te amo, no veo razón para no hacerlo, ¿no te parece?

Darien sentía la sangre hirviendo en las venas, la piel caliente y el corazón desbocado.

—Claro que sí.

—De acuerdo entonces —dijo ella, y volvió a acurrucarse contra él.

El resto del mundo, incluida su carrera de abogado, dejó de tener importancia.

—De acuerdo —dijo él.

Y no fue ningún sacrificio quedarse abrazado a ella, simplemente abrazado.

Por primera vez desde que su padre había muerto, Serena se despertó sintiéndose querida. Y todo se debía a que había dormido en brazos de Darien.

Lo observó a la luz del amanecer. Era un hombre muy guapo cuando dormía, resultaba cercano e incluso vulnerable.

Ella sabía que había sido egoísta al pedirle que durmiera con ella, pero no se arrepentía, porque lo amaba. Y ya tendría un recuerdo para toda su vida: una noche de ternura muy cercana al amor.

Salió de la cama sin despertarlo, se vistió rápidamente y le escribió una nota. La dejó en la mesilla y se despidió de Luna.

Serena sabía que era una cobardía marcharse así a escondidas, pero no podría soportar decirle adiós a Darien en persona. No podía fingir que sólo quería ser su amiga, que la noche no había significado nada para ella; lo había significado todo.

Cuando ya llevaba una hora de camino, telefoneó a Amy.

—Voy para allá —anunció.

—¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Ha sido un fin de semana muy agradable. Luna siempre es divertida.

—Me refiero con Darien.

—No ha cambiado nada, Amy. Regreso a casa a seguir con mi propia vida.

—Buena chica. Taiki y yo ya tenemos aquí a los carpinteros. Mañana empezamos a construir la casa.

—Os ayudaré, me vendrá bien hacer ejercicio.

—Te recuperarás, Serena.

—Ojalá estuviera tan segura como tú.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Darien se despertó y encontró la cama vacía.

—Serena —llamó, creyendo que ella estaría en el cuarto de baño.

Pero no había nadie más que él. La maleta de Serena no estaba y en la mesilla encontró una nota de ella. Se quedó sin aliento:

_Querido Darien:_

_Dormías tan profundamente que no he querido despertarte. Por favor, no creas que me marcho a escondidas sin despedirme: esta nota es mi despedida._

_Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Me has convertido en mujer y estoy orgullosa de ello, siempre guardaré un recuerdo delicioso. Además, me has ayudado a que me vea de una forma nueva. Gracias a ti estoy cambiando, para bien, espero._

_Pase lo que pase, siempre atesoraré el tiempo que he pasado en la mansión Chiba y siempre te recordaré con ternura._

Y firmaba la nota con un simple «Serena».

Darien se sentó en la cama conmocionado. La mañana anterior, mientras observaba dormir a Serena, había descubierto que no quería perderla. Nunca.

Había decidido esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para contarle su revelación. Se había imaginado que luego harían el amor lenta y dulcemente, como nunca, y planearían su futuro después, durante el desayuno. Nada permanente, pero sí algo donde pudieran conocerse más sin que nadie se entrometiera.

Pero ella se había marchado.

Darien se levantó como una tromba de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y salió en busca de Luna. Ella estaba en la biblioteca delante de un caballete.

—Hola, Darien.

Cuando ella se giró, Darien vio el retrato que le había hecho Serena: Luna sentada junto a la ventana con una expresión tan nostálgica que él casi se echó a llorar.

—Es impresionante, ¿verdad? —le dijo Luna—. Es el mejor que me han hecho nunca.

—Serena ve con el corazón —afirmó él.

Su madre lo miró con extrañeza. Normal, él nunca decía nada tan imaginativo. De pronto, Luna escondió la cara entre las manos y rompió a llorar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Darien alarmado, tocándola en el hombro.

Luna parecía pequeña y vulnerable.

—Oh, Darien, he sido muy injusta contigo —dijo ella—. Es hora de que sepas la verdad.

—Madre, no digas nada —dijo él, y deseó dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y golpear a su padre—. Ya sé que lo sabías. Tía Rei me lo dijo cuando estabas «muriéndote».

Luna sonrió, justo lo que él pretendía, y luego lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó hacia sí.

—Debería habértelo dicho cuando descubrí que Mamoru me engañaba. No debería haberte dejado cargar con ello tú solo.

—Eso pertenece al pasado.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Aún te afecta… a ti y a Artemis. Podríamos haber vivido juntos la vida que nos merecíamos.

—Todavía no es demasiado tarde para Artemis y para ti. Él te ama, madre. Sólo estaba esperando a que afrontaras la verdad.

—Pues la estoy afrontando ahora y me avergüenzo de lo que veo. Has perdido a Serena por mi culpa.

—No, le he dejado marchar yo solo. Pero, si de mi depende, aún no la he perdido.

—Espero que así sea. Desde que os vi juntos en la boda de Lita, supe que estabais hechos el uno para el otro.

Darien abrazó a su madre y contemplaron el retrato en silencio durante un rato. Serena había logrado pintar el alma de Luna.

—Me voy madre, tengo que encontrar a Serena. Y esta vez voy a cortejarla de verdad.

Darien no fue directamente en busca de Serena, sino a Jackson a preparar su campaña. Y por el camino fue silbando.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A Serena le gustaba el trabajo físico de construir la nueva casa. Mientras sudaba y se ensuciaba pensaba en el baño de burbujas y la copa de vino de después.

—Quédate a comer —le dijeron Amy y Taiki, que estaba preparando la barbacoa en el jardín.

—Os lo agradezco, pero necesito ir a mi casa. Tengo que revelar unas fotografías y estoy deseando comprobar si me han llegado noticias de la agencia de adopción.

Lo único que tenía era un mensaje en la puerta de que llamara a un número de teléfono; había una entrega especial esperándola. Llamó y al poco llegó el mensajero.

—¿Es usted Serena Tsukino? —preguntó el hombre—. Firme aquí.

—¿Cuál es el paquete?

—Éste —dijo él, tendiéndole una cesta con dos cachorros preciosos de golden retriever.

Serena se enamoró al instante de ellos.

—Alguien llamado Darien Chiba se los ha enviado —comentó el mensajero—. ¿Lo conoce?

—Claro que sí —respondió ella, sintiendo que se derretía por dentro.

—A este hombre usted le gusta. Estos cachorros son de pura raza, cuestan un ojo de la cara —añadió el hombre.

Serena se inclinó sobre la cesta y los cachorros le lamieron la cara.

—Son adorables —dijo ella, y le dio una generosa propina al mensajero—. Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué, señorita. ¡Ah! Y esta caja también es para usted —dijo el hombre, señalando una caja enorme.

La caja contenía comida para los cachorros, platos para su comida y su bebida y dos cestas para que durmieran. En el fondo de la caja, Serena encontró una nota:

_Toda mujer que empieza de nuevo debe tener una mascota. Dos son mejor que una, ¿no crees? Darien._

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué Darien le hacía un regalo tan agradable y tan poco habitual al mismo tiempo?

Serena metió a los cachorros en el coche y volvió a casa de Amy y Taiki.

—Os he traído unos invitados —anunció, soltando a los perritos y enseñándole la nota a Amy—. Yo siempre había querido un perro. ¿Te acuerdas de lo mucho que le rogué a mi abuela para que me dejara tener uno? No sé por qué no me conseguí uno cuando ella murió.

Amy los examinó.

—Parece que están en buena forma. A partir de mañana empezaremos con las vacunas.

Serena se echó a reír.

—¡Lo que me voy a ahorrar en veterinarios!

—Desde luego.

—Lo que no sé es cuánto tiempo podré tenerlos en mi apartamento. Sobre todo después de que me entreguen a la niña china.

—Quizás Darien tenga otros planes.

—¿Eso crees?

Amy la abrazó.

—Eso espero, corazón.

* * *

><p>Na: Aqui va otro capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, en estos momentos no tengo mucho tiempo, así que solo les diré que estoy feliz con la acogida de esta historia, he visto de las partes del mundo en donde la leen y no creí que llegara tan lejos.

Muchas Gracias a todos

Nos leemos

Ci vediamo

Sarita Li


	12. Chapter 12

******Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Capítulo 12**

Serena no tenía problemas para tomar grandes decisiones. Había vendido su casa sin inmutarse, se había mudado sin mirar atrás e incluso había solicitado la adopción del bebé sin ponerse nerviosa.

Pero cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón, se bloqueaba y no era capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como descolgar el teléfono y llamar a Darien para agradecerle los cachorros. ¿O sería mejor una nota? ¿Qué podía decirle para no resultar agobiante ni parecer débil?

Cuando por fin se decidió a llamar, le atendió el contestador automático. Al escuchar la voz de él grabada, se le olvidó lo que tenía que decirle.

—Los cachorros son maravillosos, Darien. Gracias —dijo, y se quedó en silencio esperando que se le ocurriera algo más inteligente.

Pero estaba en blanco, así que colgó. Los cachorros, a los que había llamado Patsy y Pooh, llegaron corriendo hasta ella. Se puso a jugar con ellos hasta que le dolió la tripa de tanto reír. Era casi como tener su propia familia.

Darien escuchó el mensaje de Serena por cuarta vez, sólo por escuchar su voz.

—Le han gustado —dijo en voz alta complacido.

Estaba contento consigo mismo. Gracias a sus años en los juzgados, era bueno determinando la personalidad de la gente. Con Serena le había resultado laborioso: era una mujer muy compleja y además enviaba señales distintas: por un lado, con su cuerpo de vértigo; por otro, con su mirada inocente.

Al día siguiente le enviaría flores, al siguiente bombones y luego la telefonearía y la invitaría a cenar. Después de un buen filete y con un buen vino, le expondría su plan. Era un buen plan que los beneficiaba a los dos.

Sonrió y se enfrascó en otra de las novelas de su madre.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Patsy y Pooh jugueteaban alrededor de los pies de Serena, un ramo de rosas rojas adornaba la cocina y sobre la mesa había una caja de bombones sin abrir. Junto al ramo de rosas había una carta de la agencia de adopción anunciando que habían aprobado su solicitud.

Ella estaba sentada en la cocina, en bata y pantuflas, deseando que Amy llegara. Cuando lo hizo, Serena casi se lanzó sobre ella.

—¿Lo has traído?

—Sí —dijo Amy, sacando una prueba de embarazo de una bolsa—. Me alegro de que no hayas ido tú buscarlo, no estás en condiciones de conducir.

Amy tenía razón, Serena estaba tan nerviosa y emocionada que ni siquiera podía abrir la caja del test Amy la ayudó y esperó en la cocina mientras Serena sé hacía la prueba.

Serena ya sabía el resultado antes de consultar el test. Desde que se había marchado de la mansión Chiba, había estado tan atareada que no había advertido que le faltaba la regla.

Esa mañana se había levantado con náuseas y se había quedado en la cama todo el día creyendo que tenía un virus. Pero por la noche estaba hambrienta y se sentía fuerte como un toro. Después de comerse todo lo que tenía en la cocina, había percibido que sus senos estaban más llenos. Entonces había echado cuentas.

Y luego había llamado a Amy.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó su amiga cuando la vio salir del cuarto de baño—. ¿Estás embarazada?

—Sí —respondió Serena, abriendo la caja de bombones.

Por fin iba a tener lo que más deseaba en el mundo: su propia familia. Con dos bebés y dos perros para completar el cuadro.

—¡Amy, es maravilloso!

Las dos amigas se agarraron de las manos y dieron vueltas en la cocina, riendo, hasta que se quedaron sin aliento. Entonces se sentaron y saborearon los bombones.

—¿Y cómo vas a decírselo a Darien?

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé cuándo voy a verlo, o si voy a verlo siquiera.

—Te ha mandado un regalo cada día. Yo creo que es una señal muy clara de que quiere verte.

—Querer verme y querer casarse conmigo son dos cosas diferentes. No quiero que se sienta atrapado, que se case conmigo sólo por el bebé.

—Te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo: o hay amor, o nada.

Siguieron paladeando los bombones en silencio, y Serena dijo al fin:

—Este apartamento es pequeño para dos niños y dos perros grandes. Tendré que comprarme una casa.

—Es una pena que hayas vendido la tuya.

—No me arrepiento. Era una casa muy fría, llena de malos recuerdos. Yo quiero algo con mucha luz, acogedor… y con una cama con dosel como la de la mansión Chiba. Me encantaría dar a luz en una cama así —dijo Serena con un suspiro—. Pero por ahora tengo que comprar ropa de bebés, una cuna… ¿cómo voy a hacerlo todo yo sola?

—No te preocupes, Taiki y yo te ayudaremos. Mañana iremos de compras.

Amy leyó la carta de la agencia de adopción. La niña china que Serena iba a adoptar tenía casi dos años. Le costaría más trabajo aprender el idioma, pero al menos Serena no tendría dos bebés recién nacidos en casa.

—Aún quedan dos meses para que viajes a China. Todavía podrás viajar sin peligro, y además así tendremos tiempo de sobra para preparar todo para tu pequeña.

Serena la tomó de la mano.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—Nunca tendrás que preguntártelo. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

o.o.o.o.o

Darien miró su reloj. Todo iba según lo previsto. Llegaría a casa de Serena con tiempo suficiente para charlar un rato antes de ir a cenar.

Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Había telefoneado a Serena una semana antes, el día después de enviarle los bombones, y ella había accedido a cenar con él.

—Me encantará cenar contigo —había dicho, así de sencillo.

Darien aparcó el coche delante de la casa y se acercó silbando y con un ramo de rosas. Su aroma le recordaba tanto a Serena que tuvo que esforzarse por no perder el control de sí mismo.

Ella le abrió la puerta radiante.

—Me dejas sin aliento —dijo él, y se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras.

¿Dónde estaba la sobriedad y el autocontrol que había querido tener? Si seguía así estarían en la cama en diez minutos.

—Hola, Darien. ¿Quieres entrar?

La casa estaba iluminada solamente con la luz de múltiples velas. El aroma a gardenia llenaba la casa. Darien calculó que se lanzaría sobre ella en cinco minutos si no lograba enfriarse un poco. De pronto dos bolas doradas y peludas se abalanzaron sobre sus piernas.

—Ya veo que los cachorros están en plena forma —comentó él.

Serena los agarró en sus brazos y se los acercó al rostro.

—¿A que son adorables?

«Los tres lo sois», pensó Darien, pero en lugar de eso respondió con un simple «sí» y se sentó lo más alejado posible de ella. Era mejor no jugar con fuego. Pero la distancia no disminuía el impacto. Ella le parecía la mujer más arrebatadora que había conocido.

—Estás muy guapa —le dijo—. Starkville te sienta bien.

—Gracias.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba ella? ¿Acaso él la intimidaba? Darien estaba deseoso de plantearle su plan, pero quería que ella estuviera a gusto.

—Serena, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero antes quiero que te sientas plenamente cómoda conmigo. Si hay algo que quieras decirme, por favor no te prives de hacerlo.

—¿Y qué querría decirte?

—Que me vaya al infierno.

Ella rió.

—Yo nunca te diría eso.

—Muy bien, es un buen comienzo.

—¿Un buen comienzo para que, Darien?

—Para continuar con nuestra amistad.

Ella acarició a los cachorros con las mejillas y a Darien se le olvidó todo lo que tenía pensado.

—Pues claro que soy tu amiga —afirmó ella—, y espero que seamos amigos para siempre.

—Bien.

—Estupendo.

Darien la miró con ardor y pensó que tres años quizás era demasiado tiempo para un noviazgo. Respiró hondo y logró refrenar un poco su libido. Comenzó a pensar otra vez con cierta claridad.

—He estado pensando mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos, que nos conociéramos mejor.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar, Darien?

—A que seamos novios, espero. Eres una mujer maravillosa, Serena, la mejor que he conocido.

Recuerdos de ella en la cama acudieron a la mente de Darien, que carraspeó. ¿Cómo estaba tan nervioso? Él era un abogado de éxito, se enfrentaba todos los días sin ningún problema a jurados hostiles y testigos furiosos. Pero delante de aquella mujer tan dulce no sabía qué hacer.

—Gracias —dijo ella—. ¿Quieres algo de beber: té, vino…?

—Vino, por favor.

Darien jugó con los cachorros mientras ella regresaba. Cuando la vio de nuevo, Darien se quedó sin habla. Deseaba tocarla, recorrerla con la lengua, acariciarla hasta que los dos no pudieran más de placer.

Darien agarró la copa de vino y le dio las gracias educadamente, pero no volvió a respirar hasta que estuvo sentado en el sillón lejos de ella. «Tranquilízate», se dijo. No quería que se repitiera lo que había sucedido en la mansión Chiba, ese episodio de sexo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¿Cómo crees que se enamora la gente, Darien? —preguntó ella de pronto.

—Desde luego, no creo que como en las historias que escribe mi madre —respondió él, y percibió la desilusión de ella—. No es que yo no crea en el amor, Serena. Creo que se puede amar a una persona cuando uno pasa tiempo junto a ella y la conoce bien.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Dos o tres años —respondió él, y la miró—. Quizás sólo uno…

La mirada alicaída de ella lo estaba destrozando.

—Yo creo que las personas que están hechas la una para la otra pueden enamorarse a primera vista.

—Es una idea muy romántica, desde luego.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser romántico? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué tiene de malo planificar las cosas y tomar decisiones sopesando las posibilidades? —replicó él.

—Nada, la verdad. Pero la emoción de lo desconocido y lo inesperado es divertida.

—Deberías conocer como yo la fase en que la emoción desaparece. Los divorcios no son agradables, Serena.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miró. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese tema tan poco romántico?, se preguntó Darien. La conversación no estaba saliendo como él había planeado. Él estaba ofreciéndole un noviazgo razonable sin ninguna obligación, y ella le hablaba de romanticismo y emoción. Se le había olvidado lo poco razonable que podía ser ella a veces.

Serena se puso en pie y se alisó la falda. Fue un gesto inocente y encantador. ¿Cómo podía volver loco algo tan poco razonable?

—¿Quieres más vino?

—No, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Espero que te guste la carne.

—Me encanta —dijo ella—. Y además tengo mucha hambre.

Él también, pero de Serena Tsukino.

Serena se comió una ración entera de costillas y de postre pidió tarta de chocolate. Darien la observó divertido.

—¿Quién puede resistirse al chocolate? —comentó ella.

—Tendré que recordarlo.

Era gracioso que esa frase le diera esperanzas, pensó Serena. Llevaba toda la noche haciéndose ilusiones de que él amaba. Era un hombre tan irresistible que ella estaba teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse en sus brazos.

Pero no debía hacerlo. Se había prometido a sí misma que no haría nada para crear una cercanía artificial que no duraría. Conocía a Darien demasiado bien. Si lo seducía esa noche, él se asustaría y acabaría sacándola de su vida.

No iba a decirle nada del embarazo. No quería que él actuara por nobleza, sino porque la amaba. Pero sí podía contarle lo de la niña china. Serena esperó a tener delante la tarta de chocolate.

—Voy a adoptar una niña china de dos años.

—¿Qué vas a qué?

Vaya, ésa no era la reacción que ella hubiera deseado.

—Lo solicité hace tiempo. Dentro de un par de meses viajaré a China para traérmela.

Él se quedó en silencio y su rostro, acostumbrado a ocultar toda emoción, siguió impenetrable.

—Te felicito —dijo él.

—¿No te gustan los niños?

—Creo que es muy pronto para hablar de eso.

—Bueno, no es tan pronto, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón. Me alegro por ti y espero poder conocer a tu pequeña tan bien como a ti.

Serena se sentía frustrada. Había vuelto a desear la luna y había recibido una palmadita en el hombro. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de desear cosas que no podía tener?

De pronto se sintió indispuesta. Fue al aseo y se humedeció el rostro. ¿No sería mejor decirle a Darien que esperaba un hijo suyo y acabar con aquella intriga? Pero no quería que él se sintiera responsable de las «consecuencias inesperadas», como él las había llamado. Ella no quería ayuda económica, quería que la amara.

Regresó a la mesa y pidió a Darien que la llevara a casa. Él la acompañó hasta la puerta y se quedó allí, expectante, esperanzado y poco seguro de sí mismo. Serena lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

—Buenas noches, Darien. Gracias por la cena.

—Buenas noches, Serena.

Ella no lo invitó a entrar: si lo hacía, no le dejaría marcharse. Entró y cerró la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Darien, amor mío —susurró a través de la puerta.

Darien se quedo inmóvil en el porche de ella. Había empleado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Respiró hondo para recuperarse y se subió al coche.

A pesar de que la velada había sido agradable, tenía la sensación de que algo fallaba, como si hubiera una comente subterránea en su encuentro que él no lograba identificar.

Pero en ese momento no estaba en condiciones de resolver la cuestión. Lo consultaría con la almohada. Le dejaría tiempo a Serena para pensar en su proposición y la semana siguiente la invitaría al ballet.

Su plan estaba saliendo perfecto.

* * *

><p>Na: Hola a todos, como les pareció el capítulo? Creen que el plan de Darien si está dando resultados o será que Serena es muy difícil y debería decirle a Darien sobre el embarazo? Espero sus opiniones.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se pasan por esta maravillosa historia, a todos, las que dejan review, las anonimas, las que dejan y las que no dejan review.

Nos leemos la próxima

Sarita Li


	13. Chapter 13

**Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

—Esta cama es preciosa —dijo Amy.

—Sí, pero no es la que busco —contestó Serena.

—Es la cama número quince que no te gusta. Ya no sé dónde podemos ir —comentó Amy.

—No tenemos por qué comprarla hoy.

—Eso es cierto. Ni siquiera se te nota todavía —apuntó Amy, agarrándose del brazo de Serena.

—¿Ah, no?

—No te entristezcas. Puedes irte vistiendo de premamá si quieres, los vestidos te sientan muy bien —dijo su amiga, llevándola hacia el coche—. Ya sé por qué no te ha gustado ninguna de las camas: no estaban en la mansión Chiba.

—¿Te parece muy raro? —preguntó Serena.

—No, cielo, me parece muy normal —respondió Amy, poniendo el coche en marcha—. Pero creo que deberías haberle dado una segunda oportunidad. A ti te encanta el ballet, hubiera sido una velada muy agradable.

—No. Se me habría partido el corazón.

No tuvo que decir más, su amiga la comprendía. Serena no podría soportar acudir junto a Darien a un espectáculo tan romántico, cuando ella no podía conseguir lo que deseaba.

Era mejor así, una ruptura limpia.

El ballet era bellísimo. Darien había acudido acompañado por su madre y por Artemis. Advirtió que la pareja se entrelazaba las manos y le dolió. No quería sufrir. No quería recordar su llamada telefónica a Serena para invitarla al ballet.

Quizás había sido demasiado directo. Quizás debería haberle dicho: «He estado pensando en tu hija adoptiva y creo que serás una madre excelente». Tal vez entonces ella hubiera querido salir con él.

Incluso podría haberle confesado que él empezaba a tener deseos de ser padre, pero eso hubiera sido ir demasiado rápido.

—¿Darien?

Se giró hacia su madre. Luna lo miraba con preocupación maternal.

—El ballet se ha terminado —le informó ella.

—Estaba esperando a que saliera la multitud, podemos irnos cuando queráis.

—Ya —respondió ella incrédula.

Luna le dio un cariñoso beso a Artemis mientras se ponían en pie para marcharse. Darien no lo pudo soportar.

Y no porque lo desaprobara, al contrario: estaba encantado de que su madre hubiera encontrado por fin la felicidad que se merecía. Pero verlos tan cariñosos le hacía sentirse muy solo. Desesperadamente solo. Él era un hombre acostumbrado a ignorar las emociones incómodas, ¿por qué entonces le resultaba tan difícil ignorar aquella?

Artemis se dirigió a Darien.

—Supongo que éste es un buen momento para hablar. Llevo queriendo decírtelo desde que hemos llegado.

—Adelante —le animó Darien.

—Amo a tu madre, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré y, ya que tú eres su hijo mayor, te pido que me concedas su mano en matrimonio.

—Nada me haría más feliz —le aseguró Darien.

Mentira. Sería mucho más feliz si Serena estuviera a su lado en aquel instante, si su fragancia de rosas lo envolviera, si tuviera la mano de ella entre las suyas.

—¿Darien? —su madre tenía de nuevo aquella mirada preocupada.

Darien recuperó el control de sí mismo. No quería quedar como un idiota.

—¿Cuándo es la boda? —preguntó.

—Dentro de un año o así —le contestó Luna riendo.

—Luna quiere preparar una boda por todo lo alto —añadió Artemis—. De momento, la semana que viene me la llevo a París. Será como una luna de miel antes de habernos casado.

Luna lo besó.

—Cariño, siempre que estamos juntos es como una luna de miel.

Darien se alegraba por ellos, pero ¿por qué por otro lado se sentía tan desgraciado?

—La madre de Serena vive en París, ¿no? —preguntó Luna—. Quizás Artemis y yo la busquemos y pasemos a saludarla. Me gustaría que supiera la hija tan maravillosa que tiene.

Su madre tenía la mirada de una mujer decidida a entrometerse en la vida de otros.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, madre.

—Pues a mí sí me lo parece.

—Creo que no voy a tener tiempo de aburrirme en este viaje —dijo Artemis riendo.

—Eso tenlo por seguro, cariño —contestó Luna, y lo besó.

Darien supo que iba a ser la noche más larga de su vida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Según la ecografía, calculo que el parto será hacia el ocho de febrero —dijo el tocólogo—. ¿Alguien acudirá al parto con usted?

—Sí, mi mejor amiga.

No tenía sentido seguir fingiendo. Iba a tener el bebé ella sola, sin su padre.

—Está usted muy saludable. Si todo va bien, el parto será sencillo y dará a luz un bebé sano —continuó el médico.

Serena contempló en el monitor los latidos del corazón de su bebé. Sólo faltaba Darien a su lado, compartiendo su alegría, para que el momento fuera perfecto.

Se vistió y salió a contarles las noticias a Amy y Taiki.

Darien cenó un buen filete y esperó media hora antes de telefonear a Serena. Nunca se enfrentaba a un caso difícil con el estómago vacío ni con sueño. Y con Serena quería estar igual de activo.

Sin poder esperar más, descolgó el teléfono.

—Hola —saludó ella.

A Darien le pareció que estaba contenta. Lo interpretó como una buena señal. Esa vez no iba a ser tan brusco como la anterior, charlaría con ella, iría poco a poco.

—Hola, Serena, ¿qué tal todo?

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien, ocupado —dijo él, y se quedó callado para escuchar el sonido de la respiración de ella.

—¿Cómo está Luna? —preguntó ella.

—Muy feliz. Está en París con el hombre al que amaba antes de conocer a mi padre, el doctor Artemis Butler. Van a casarse el año que viene. Aunque, conociendo a mi madre, es capaz de retrasarlo para poder organizar un espectáculo mayor.

Serena rió y Darien se dio cuenta de que una de las cosas que le encantaban de ella era su alegría de vivir.

—Me alegro por ella —dijo Serena—. Tu madre es una mujer fantástica, se merece lo mejor.

—Creo que esta vez lo ha conseguido.

Se quedaron en silencio. Darien se la imaginó sentada con los cachorros en su regazo.

—¿Te gusta el blues, Serena?

—Es mi estilo de música favorito. Tiene alma.

Darien sonrió. Su idea era buena.

—Hay un festival de blues el próximo fin de semana en Jackson. Yo voy a ir y me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras.

—Darien, no puedo, lo siento.

«¿No puedes o no quieres?», pensó él. Algo en la voz de ella le indicó que era más bien lo segundo.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo.

Se despidió rápidamente y colgó. No quería insistir con preguntas, eso no ayudaría a su estrategia. Quizás incluso hubiera perdido el control y le hubiera dicho que iba a presentarse allí a averiguar qué estaba sucediendo.

Sólo era una batalla perdida, pero ganaría la guerra. Volvería a telefonear a Serena, pero esperaría un tiempo para que ella pudiera echarlo de menos.

Él sí que la echaba de menos. Como si le faltara un brazo o el corazón.

El sábado por la noche Darien no aguantó más.

—Al diablo con mi plan —dijo.

Preparó una pequeña maleta y se encaminó a Starkville. Le daba igual que fueran las ocho de la noche y que fuera a llegar muy tarde allí.

Se detuvo en una gasolinera a cincuenta kilómetros de Starkville y reservó habitación en un hotel por teléfono. Dormiría allí y a la mañana siguiente estaría descansado y fresco para hablar con Serena.

Pero cuando llegó a la ciudad no pudo evitar pasar por delante de la casa de ella. Al menos para saber si estaba en la ciudad. Quizás estuviera fuera realizando algún trabajo.

El apartamento estaba apagado y no había rastro del coche. Darien estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una intuición lo detuvo: Serena estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en su cuerpo.

Como buen abogado, siempre hacía caso de sus intuiciones. Aparcó el coche y caminó hasta la parte de atrás del edificio. Calculó cuáles eran los apartamentos de Serena, y de Amy y su marido. En el de Amy había luz y música, pero el de Serena estaba a oscuras.

Darien no terminaba de creérselo. Sentía la presencia de Serena tan cerca que casi podía oler su perfume. Se dio a sí mismo cinco minutos más de espera.

Iba a darse por vencido cuando se encendió una luz en el apartamento de Serena. En su silueta destacaba su pelo largo, su cuello delicado y su ropa sencilla: unos pantalones y una camisola, seguramente un blusón de pintora.

«Está en casa», pensó él. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. De pronto ella se desabrochó la camisa y Darien se quedó sin aliento: ella se llevó las manos a la tripa y comenzó a masajearla.

«¡Está embarazada!», pensó, sorprendido y arrobado por la belleza de la imagen.

Serena acariciaba con ternura el vientre donde estaba su hijo, un hijo de él. Darien sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y deseó estar en aquella habitación con ella, acariciarla dulcemente, extender la crema sobre su cuerpo…

Y lo comprendió todo: lo abatida que se había quedado ella al escuchar su proposición de un noviazgo de tres años; el orgullo que le había impedido decirle que estaba embarazada de él… sobre todo después de su oferta de ayuda económica ante «consecuencia inesperadas». ¿Cómo pudo haber sido él tan arrogante?

Él se había construido un muro a su alrededor para protegerse de la vida, pero Serena había roto todas sus defensas y le había abierto un camino al mundo. Y él con su orgullo, la había alejado de sí.

Pero quería que regresara, lo deseaba ansiosamente. Y no sólo por el bebé. Amaba a la mujer que estaba en la ventana. La amaba desde el momento en que había recogido su sombrero verde de la piscina. ¿Cómo se explicaba si no que ella hubiera trastocado toda su vida?

Lo más maravilloso de todo era que él estaba feliz con el glorioso trastorno que implica el amor.

Siguió en la penumbra mucho después de que el apartamento de Serena quedara de nuevo a oscuras. Estaba demasiado emocionado para moverse.

* * *

><p>Na: Hola a todos, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, solo quedan dos más para el fin de esta maravillosa historia. Darien se dio cuenta de que Serena estaba embarazada, que creen que hará para que Serena acepte estar con el?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Sarita Li


	14. Chapter 14

****Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

Serena estaba dando los últimos toques a un retrato de encargo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Dejó el pincel y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

¿Quién sería? Seguramente Amy, que había dicho que pasaría a verla.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Serena estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando decidió comprobar por la mirilla quién llamaba.

Era Darien Chiba, más atractivo y viril de lo que lo recordaba. Serena ahogó un grito. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía permitir que él supiera que estaba embarazada.

Él dio unos golpes en la puerta.

—Abre, Serena, sé que estás ahí.

—Espera un momento —dijo ella—. No estoy vestida.

Fue a su habitación y se puso una bata encima de los pantalones y la camisola. Luego se alisó el pelo y fue a abrir la puerta.

—Hola Darien —le saludó al verlo—. Qué sorpresa verte aquí.

No lo invitó a entrar, se quedó medio escondida detrás de la puerta.

—Te hubiera llamado para avisarte de que venía pero sabía que no querrías verme.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, Darien. Tengo que terminar un retrato para hoy —dijo ella fingiendo un bostezo que le salió muy real.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—No estoy vestida, como puedes ver…

—Sí, Serena, puedo verlo —dijo él recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con una mirada que le calentó todo el cuerpo—. Veo los pantalones debajo de tu bata y las manchas de pintura en tu rostro.

Él sonrió, algo que Serena no se esperaba. Era una sonrisa de compañero para toda la vida.

—Déjame entrar, Serena, por favor.

¿Cómo podía ella negarse? Abrió la puerta completamente y Darien entró y se la quedó mirando como si nunca fuera a cansarse de ello.

Nerviosa, Serena se golpeó la mejilla sin querer. Él asió la mano de ella, la besó en la palma y luego con los dedos limpió suavemente la mancha de pintura de su mejilla.

Ella cerró los ojos. «Por favor, que esto no sea un sueño», rogó.

—Llevo pintando desde primera hora de la mañana.

—Lo sé.

—No pretendía mentirte, es sólo que…

—Serena, no hay problema.

—¿De veras?

—Sí.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que, incluso con la bata, su embarazo sería obvio para alguien acostumbrado a observar a la gente.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó, pensando que quizás podría ocultarse tras una bandeja.

—No, gracias. Sentémonos un rato, ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo —respondió ella, y se sentó en una silla recta desde donde podía levantarse sin que su estado resultara obvio.

—Tienes un aspecto fantástico, Serena. ¿Cómo estás?

¿Acaso él lo sabría? No podía ser, Amy nunca la traicionaría.

—Me siento muy bien —respondió ella—. Pero soy así, una mujer sana por naturaleza.

Él la miró de nuevo con una ternura que la incomodó. Serena se mordió el labio inferior, insegura.

—Te he echado de menos —comentó él—. Más de lo que nunca habría imaginado.

Serena sintió que su corazón volaba hasta unirse al de él y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su cuerpo no lo siguiera.

«Debo ser sensata, hay demasiado en juego como para cometer una estupidez», se dijo.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que dijo, con cierto tono remilgado y distante.

¿Cómo podía mantenerse tan entera, teniendo a Darien tan cerca que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Sólo podía pensar en él y en los momentos que había compartido juntos. Como si fuera ayer, recordó el tacto de las piernas de él entre las suyas, la suavidad de su piel, la carnosidad de sus labios sobre los suyos…

La atmósfera se llenó de tensión sexual. Ninguno de los dos hablaban, sólo se miraban, casi sin respirar. Súbitamente Darien se puso en pie y atravesó la habitación a grandes zancadas, como un fabuloso y poderoso animal tras su hembra.

Serena contuvo el aliento. Creyó que iba a desmayarse en los brazos de él.

Él se arrodilló delante de ella y asió sus manos con firmeza, indicándole que nunca la dejaría marchar.

—Serena, quiero casarme contigo. Lo he deseado desde la primera vez que te vi.

—Oh, Darien…

«Sí», pensó ella. «Yo también lo deseo, es lo que siempre he deseado».

—Por favor, Serena, di que sí. Deja que construya un hogar para ti y para nuestro hijo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás como si la hubieran golpeado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Vine aquí anoche para saber si estabas en la ciudad. Como no vi tu coche, di la vuelta al edificio. Vi tu silueta en la ventana —dijo él, aún de rodillas.

Él estaba demasiado cerca, era demasiado hermoso, ella lo amaba demasiado… Ojalá pudiera creer que él también la amaba.

—Sabías que estaba embarazada de ti antes de querer casarte conmigo.

—No voy a mentirte: no sabía cuáles eran mis intenciones ayer por la noche cuando salí de Jackson. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba verte, que necesitaba estar contigo —le aseguró él, y le besó las manos—. Cuando te vi acariciando a nuestro hijo, supe que te amaba. Lo supe, Serena. Todos los razonamientos del mundo no podrían reemplazar la sencilla verdad que hay en mi corazón: te amo.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte —replicó ella—. Ojalá pudiera estar segura de que es cierto.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrártelo?

—No lo sé —dijo ella protegiéndose el vientre con las manos.

Ella no sabía manejarse en el terreno amoroso. Había cometido tres grandísimos errores. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Su madre la había considerado siempre un inconveniente en su vida y su abuela la había tratado como si fuera una carga.

—Serena, no voy a presionarte para que me respondas, pero tampoco pienso rendirme —dijo él, y sonrió—. No me llaman «Bulldog Chiba» porque sí.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —señaló ella.

Le encantaba tenerlo cerca, la sensación que le provocaba que él sostuviera sus manos entre las suyas. Se sentía protegida y querida.

—Darien, quiero que sepas que el hecho de que esté embarazada no cambia mis planes acerca de la adopción. Viajaré a China el próximo mes para recoger a mi hija.

—Lo comprendo.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Yo formo parte de un paquete que incluye un bebé en camino, una niña de dos años que no habla nuestro idioma y dos cachorros que se convertirán en perros muy grandes. Es mucho para una sola persona, aunque sea un bulldog.

—Podré con el desafío. Dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo, Serena.

Serena se perdió en la mirada de él y vio su corazón, su alma. Supo que era sincero, pero ¿sería algo transitorio o aquello duraría toda la vida?

Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Ahora mismo no sé nada.

—No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo. Me alojo en el Holiday Inn hasta el lunes. Tienes mi número de teléfono móvil, llámame cuando quieras.

—Gracias, Darien. Estás siendo un encanto.

—Me gustaría hacer una cosa antes de marcharme.

Si él le decía que quería besarla, Serena estaría perdida. Ya no podría negarle nada.

—¿Puedo sentir a nuestro bebé? —pidió él.

Serena se derritió por dentro y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Abrió su bata y le ofreció su vientre. Como si fuera a tocar un valioso jarrón de porcelana china, Darien colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de ella. Serena se sintió protegida.

Como si reconociera el tacto de su padre, el bebé escogió ese momento para moverse por primera vez.

—Darien, ¿lo has notado?

Él la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—He sentido a nuestro hijo —susurró, y luego se inclinó y besó el vientre abultado.

Ella le acarició la cabeza. Lo amaba.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, sin poder hablar de la emoción.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Darien aprendió que esperar era algo muy duro. Sentado en su habitación del hotel, no conseguía apartar la vista del teléfono. La paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte, pero si presionaba a Serena, la perdería.

Estaba acostumbrado a esperar veredictos, pero solía llevar los casos muy bien preparados, conocía todos los hechos relacionados con el caso. Tenía la impresión de que a Serena le había presentado un caso poco convincente. Y además, aunque conocía su personalidad perfectamente, no sabía nada de su pasado.

Buscó un número de teléfono en la guía y lo marcó.

—Hola, Amy, soy Darien Chiba. Necesito hablar contigo —saludó.

—Me alegro de que llames, Darien. Serena me ha contado lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Cómo está?

—Confundida.

—La amo, Amy, y no sólo por el bebé, pero no sé cómo convencerla de ello. No quiero que traiciones ningún secreto suyo, pero si me cuentas lo que sabes de ella, quizá me des alguna idea de cómo llegar hasta ella. ¿Podemos vernos?

—¿Qué te parece a las seis en el café Bulldog?

—Estupendo.

El teléfono del pequeño apartamento sonó a las dos de la tarde. Artemis estaba en la terraza disfrutando de un _capuccino_ y de las vistas del Sena. Luna seguía en la cama sintiéndose una mujer satisfecha.

Fue ella quien contestó al teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—Madre, ¿eres tú?

—Sí. ¿Qué te hace estar tan alegre?

—El amor… y la paternidad.

—¿Qué te sucede, cariño?

—Los sueños se hacen realidad —le dijo ella, tomándolo de la mano.

—Casi —dijo Darien—. Pero sólo si logro convencer a Serena.

—¿De qué tienes que convencerla? Ha estado enamorada de ti desde que llegó a la mansión Chiba. Claro que podrás convencerla.

—Voy a necesitar que me ayudes un poco. Necesito que localices a su madre y que me digas cómo contactar con ella.

Luna escribió en una libreta el nombre que le dijo Darien.

—Avísame en cuanto lo sepas —añadió él—. Me gustaría casarme con la madre de mi hijo antes de que el bebé naciera.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te hayas permitido amar a Serena. Me siento redimida.

—Tú también la quieres, ¿verdad, madre?

—Todos la adoramos.

—Entonces tengo otra propuesta para ti.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Serena estaba revelando unas fotografías cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Era un transportista.

—¿Es usted Serena Tsukino? Firme aquí, por favor.

Dos hombres subieron al camión que había a su espalda.

—Yo no he pedido nada —comentó Serena.

—Sólo dígame dónde quiere que la pongamos, señorita Tsukino.

El hombre se hizo a un lado y Serena vio delante de ella la cama con dosel de la mansión Chiba. Corrió hasta ella riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

—Veo que te gusta mi regalo.

El bebé se movió dentro de ella como si quisiera sumarse a la alegría.

—Darien… —dijo ella, y se lanzó en sus brazos.

Darien la acogió y se dirigió al transportista.

—Por favor, lleven la cama al dormitorio de la derecha —le dijo.

Ella se separó ligeramente.

—No puedo aceptarla.

—La cama es tuya, no es negociable. Y sin ningún compromiso, Serena.

—Creo que voy a volver a llorar. Últimamente estoy muy sensible.

Él sonrió.

—Aparte de eso, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo va bien con el bebé?

—Tu hijo y yo estamos perfectamente sanos.

—¿Mi hijo? ¿Va a ser un varón? —preguntó él con una profunda alegría.

—Eso parece.

Darien la abrazó, temblando. Serena se dijo que eso era una señal de que él la amaba .

—Gracias, Serena —susurró él—. Me gustaría comentar algunos temas contigo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio de la calle y lo invitó a entrar en la casa. Estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer para ofrecerle a Darien cuando le sobrevino el llanto. Lloró de alegría por la cama, una cama que había sido especial para ella desde el primer momento. ¿Realmente un regalo así no implicaba ningún compromiso? No podía basar todo su futuro en una cama.

Los transportistas acababan de instalarla cuando ella salió de la cocina. Se pasó a verla y el corazón le brincó de alegría. Luego se reunió con Darien en el salón, pero no se sentó en el sofá junto a él. No se atrevió.

Darien la miraba como si ella fuera una joya y él la necesitara para vivir.

—Serena, he dicho en serio que la cama no implica ningún compromiso. Eso no quiere decir que yo no espere formar parte del paquete.

—No sé qué responderte, Darien, lo siento. He estado atareada y no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. La semana que viene parto a China.

—Vas a necesitar una casa más grande.

Ella suspiró.

—Lo sé. Tendremos que conformarnos con ésta hasta que encuentre otra.

—No tendrás que hacerlo. Quiero que vivas en la mansión Chiba para siempre. Me gustaría que fuera como esposa mía pero, si no quieres casarte conmigo, la oferta sigue igualmente en pie.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, es demasiada generosidad.

—He estado pensando mucho últimamente y he decidido que voy a abrir una sucursal del bufete en Shady Grove.

—Luna se pondrá muy feliz.

—Lo está. Y también le encanta la idea de que vivas en la mansión Chiba. Todo el ala este sería nuestra… o tuya, si así lo prefieres. Tiene de todo, hasta su propia cocina. Sólo tendrías que tratar con Luna y con tía Rei cuando realmente quisieras.

—¡Me encantaría verlas! —dijo ella, y se replegó—. Si viviera allí, claro.

Darien sonrió.

—Podrías llevarte tu nueva cama, e incluso he contratado a una niñera para ayudarte.

—No te he asegurado que vaya a mudarme.

—Cuando lo decidas, llámame y prepararé la mudanza. Además, no tendrás que preocuparte de que yo te moleste: he alquilado un apartamento en Shady Grove en el que viviré hasta que te des cuenta de que te amo.

Darien se arrodilló delante de ella y la tomó de las manos.

—Mi amor es real, Serena, no va a desaparecer de repente, ni yo tampoco. Pero, hasta que te lo creas, quiero cuidarte. Por favor, permíteme hacerlo.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Era la primera vez que respiraba tranquila desde que había averiguado que estaba embarazada. Era como si con Darien al lado todo fuera posible.

Una vez que Darien se marchó, Serena metió a los cachorros en el coche y fue a visitar a Amy y Taiki. La pareja estaba en medio de su casa a medio construir, abrazados, contemplando la puesta de sol. Saludaron Serena con la mano y la animaron a unirse a ellos.

—Ven, siéntate en la mejor silla —le dijo Taiki ayudándola a entrar en la estructura y conduciéndola a una viga sobre el suelo de cemento—. ¿Es suficientemente rígido para ti?

—Es fantástico, gracias.

—Me alegro. Quiero aprender cómo se cuida a una futura mamá. Amy y yo vamos a tener un bebé —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

Emocionada, Serena se levantó y abrazó a su amiga.

—Voy a ver qué hacen los cachorros mientras vosotras dos charláis de vuestras cosas —anunció Taiki.

Taiki lo besó y se sentó junto a Serena en la viga.

—Darien me ha regalado la cama. Pellízcame, Amy, todo esto me parece un sueño.

—Es real, cariño. Él te ama de verdad.

—¿Tú crees?

—Casi podría garantizártelo.

—Supongo que eso es lo que quiero, una garantía. Todo es tan maravilloso en este momento… Perfecto, de hecho. Estoy esperando despertarme de un momento a otro.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio contemplando la puesta de sol.

—Serena, aunque yo supiera que todo iba a terminarse al día siguiente, lo intentaría. Preferiría vivir unos cuantos meses con él aunque no me diera ninguna garantía, que el resto de mi vida con un hombre que sí lo hiciera y al que en realidad no amara.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todas, aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, espero que les guste y que me cuenten que piensa, creen que Serena esta haciendo sufrir mucho a Darien o tiene toda la razón en dudar?

Nos leemos pronto

Sarita Li


	15. Chapter 15

******Una historia que pertenece a Peggy Webb, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Capítulo 15**

En el aeropuerto, con una maleta llena de ropa de niña de dieciocho meses, Serena intentaba no ponerse nerviosa. Amy no había podido acompañarla porque estaba en el primer trimestre del embarazo y el médico lo había desaconsejado.

De pronto levantó la vista y se encontró con Darien y su sonrisa. Le pareció que estaba en el cielo.

—Darien, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él se sentó junto a ella.

—No creerías que iba a dejarte ir sola a China, ¿verdad?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

—Sé que lo eres, pero ¿crees que iba a permitir que empezaras a ganarte el cariño de nuestra hija antes que yo?

—¿Has dicho nuestra hija? —dijo ella, intentando encontrar un pañuelo de papel en su bolso.

Darien le tendió un pañuelo de tela inmaculado y planchado, y ella lo llenó de lágrimas y máscara de pestañas.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Estoy muy nerviosa. Debes de creer que soy un desastre.

—Todo lo contrario. Creo que eres la mujer más admirable que he conocido —dijo él y le limpió una mancha que le quedaba—. Mucho mejor. ¿Estás bien?

—Muy bien —dijo ella, y era cierto.

El hecho de que Darien estuviera a su lado hacía que todo le pareciera mejor. ¿Podía confiar en que siempre sería así?

—Están llamando para nuestro vuelo. Dame tu billete, Serena —dijo él.

Esa vez ella no protestó. Agradecía que otra persona tomara el mando, para variar. Darien regresó al poco rato con una sonrisa.

—He cambiado nuestros billetes a primera clase. Las embarazadas necesitan más espacio para poder estirar las piernas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sé muchas cosas —dijo él, y le besó la punta de la nariz—. Por ejemplo, que vas a casarte conmigo.

—Aún no te he dicho que sí.

—Pienso trabajar en ello.

Serena no recayó en las implicaciones que eso suponía. Estaba cansada, tanto, que en cuanto el avión despegó empezó a dar cabezadas.

Darien pidió una almohada y una manta a la azafata y arropó a Serena.

—Gracias —murmuró ella—. Eres un encanto.

—Esto es sólo el principio.

Serena sintió un delicioso cosquilleo en su interior. Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por cubrir todas sus necesidades, sin pedir nada a cambio, ni siquiera un beso. Además el hecho de que quisiera acompañarla a buscar a su hija adoptiva y se preocupara por su futuro hijo biológico era un descanso para ella. Se sentía tentada a aceptar su oferta de matrimonio sólo por eso.

—¿Quieres apoyarte en mi hombro? —le ofreció Darien—. El viaje va a ser largo.

Ella iba a decir que no, pero en realidad agradecía la oferta. Se apoyó en él y él la rodeó con el brazo. Era como si estuvieran hechos para eso.

—Gracias —dijo ella, suspiró y se quedó dormida.

Con ella en sus brazos, Darien se sentía el dueño del universo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella. Eso incluía controlar su impaciente pasión. En las últimas semanas había tenido una lucha interior para no usar el sexo para convencerla de que se casara con él. Él quería que Serena se casara porque lo amaba, no por un ardor fugaz. Había leído una historia parecida, seguramente en una de las novelas de su madre.

Sonrió al pensar en ella. Luna había hecho un buen trabajo en París. Había averiguado dónde vivía la madre de Serena, Ikuko Tsukino, y había logrado su número de teléfono. Ikuko estaba sin marido en aquel momento. Reaccionó distinto a como él esperaba, sobre todo por lo rotundo que fue con ella:

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que iré directo al grano —había dicho él—. Su hija está embarazada de un hijo mío, pero no quiere casarse conmigo porque cree que todas las personas importantes de su vida la abandonan. Cree que usted se marchó por culpa suya. Piensa que no es digna de ser amada.

—¿Qué me dice? Pero si Serena es preciosa, independiente y llena de recursos… —había contestado la madre—. Ella no me necesitaba, yo era una madre desastrosa. Le hice un favor saliendo de su vida.

—Ella no lo ve así.

Serena se movió dormida. Darien le colocó bien la manta y la besó en la cabeza. Y rezó porque todo saliera como estaba previsto.

Se alojaron en habitaciones separadas conectadas por una puerta.

—Llama a la puerta si me necesitas —le había dicho Darien.

Sandi no quería tener que recurrir a él. Pero se sentía sola en su cama en aquella ciudad al otro lado del mundo, donde no comprendía el idioma ni la cultura. Todo el día había tenido que depender de extraños para poder comunicarse y orientarse en aquella ciudad. Y la adopción de la niña no era sencilla, requería muchos trámites.

Gracias a Dios, Darien había estado a su lado para ocuparse de todo eso. Serena no sabía cómo se las hubiera arreglado sin él.

Estaba agotada, pero no lograba dormir. Así que dejó a un lado su orgullo y su cautela y llamó a la puerta que los conectaba. Darien abrió al momento.

—Hola —dijo ella, repentinamente tímida.

No se le había ocurrido ponerse la bata y llevaba un camisón muy fino. Claro que no tenía nada que esconder, y además con sus dimensiones actuales no era nada seductora. Parecía un hipopótamo.

—Hola —saludó él, y sonrió.

Serena se sintió mejor.

—No puedo dormir —dijo ella.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos despiertos juntos?

A Serena le encantó la propuesta.

—De acuerdo. Eres un hombre muy dulce, Darien.

Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo a su cama.

—No me cuelgues medallas todavía. Mi estado actual no podría llamarse «dulce» —dijo él, mirándola hambriento.

Serena se sorprendió ante la reacción de su cuerpo. No sabía que estando embarazada podía sentirse tan excitada.

Cerró los ojos y bostezó.

—Es gracioso cómo se duerme mejor con alguien en la cama —comentó ella.

—Asombroso, diría yo. Yo creía que la mejor forma de dormir era solo, hasta que te conocí.

—Eres… —comenzó ella, y se quedó dormida.

Darien la contempló hasta que no pudo más de sueño. Entonces la abrazó con mucho cuidado.

«Éste es el estado ideal», pensó.

Serena soñó que estaba en medio del océano rodeada de tiburones. No había nadie a la vista, nadie que pudiera rescatarla. Moriría ahogada o devorada por los tiburones.

Se despertó llena de pánico y entonces sintió la reconfortante presencia del cuerpo cálido y firme de Darien.

—Serena, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él, medio dormido pero completamente excitado.

Ella nunca había necesitado tanto a nadie en toda su vida. Se echó en sus brazos y, en cuanto su cuerpo tocó el de él, se encendió. No podía controlarlo más.

Serena se movió para recibirlo, buscó con las manos debajo de las sábanas y guió a Darien hacia el interior de su cuerpo ardiente.

—Por favor… —susurró ella.

De pronto se sintió en la gloria. La unión era tan hermosa que se echó a llorar.

—¿Te hago daño? —preguntó él, preocupado por sus lágrimas.

—No. Por favor, no te vayas —dijo ella, llevando la cabeza de él hacia sus senos.

—Nunca lo haré —afirmó él.

Tomó un pezón en la boca y empezó a succionarlo. Fue tan delicado que Serena se derritió y su cuerpo y su alma se elevaron hasta el paraíso. Serena ya no era un hipopótamo embarazado, sino la mujer más deseable del mundo.

En aquella habitación cálida y con aroma a sándalo y jengibre, Darien exploró el cuerpo de ella con dedicación y arrobamiento. Mientras el placer la invadía, ella supo por fin lo que era sentirse amada. Su unión no fue sólo de sus cuerpos, sino también de sus almas.

Ningún hombre había llegado tan dentro de ella como Darien Chiba, el hombre al que ella amaba. El hombre al que amaría para siempre.

Serena se despertó a media mañana. Darien estaba vestido y la observaba sentado en una silla.

—Buenos días, dormilona —la saludó con una sonrisa.

Serena se sintió en la gloria. De pronto, saltó de la cama.

—¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

—No. Me he ocupado de algunas cosas mientras tú dormías.

—¿Has «agradecido» a más personas su ayuda en los trámites de la adopción?

—Sí.

—Me alegro de no tener que hacerlo yo. Gracias, Darien.

—No hay de qué —dijo él, y sonrió de nuevo—. Ha sido un placer.

Ella no quería recordar la noche anterior, tan mágica, cuando tenía por delante un camino tortuoso para conseguir a su hija adoptiva.

—Me alegro de que hayas dormido, necesitabas descansar —comentó él.

—Hoy me siento mucho mejor —dijo ella, sonrojándose—. Será mejor que me vista.

—No tengas prisa. Iré abajo y traeré algo de comida. Hasta las tres no tenemos que salir del hotel.

—¿Hasta las tres?

—Entonces iremos a por nuestra hija —dijo él, y salió.

Serena se quedó en la cama y se recreó en la certeza de que amaba a Darien con todo su corazón y él la amaba a ella. Luego se dio un baño y se vistió. Estaba peinándose cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Darien? —preguntó ella, creyendo que se habría olvidado las llaves.

—No, no soy Darien —respondió una voz femenina.

Serena se quedó inmóvil conteniendo la sorpresa. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

—¡Mamá!

—Sí, Serena, soy tu madre. Más vale tarde que nunca, espero.

—Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Darien me localizó y me dijo unas cuantas verdades que necesitaba saber. Me ha pagado el billete hasta aquí. ¿Puedo entrar?

Atónita, Serena dejó entrar a aquella casi extraña y se sintió como si fuera una niña de nuevo y necesitara la aprobación de su madre.

—Serena, soy una mujer frívola y egoísta, pero no ha habido un segundo en estos años en que no te haya querido.

—Pero me abandonaste.

—Eras independiente, como tu padre. Creí que estarías mejor sin mí, que mi madre te educaría mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo. Yo siempre he sido egocéntrica e inconstante.

Se miraron durante un largo rato. No se reconocían.

—Nunca lo sabremos, ¿no crees, madre?

—No, el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero tenemos el futuro por delante. Me gustaría ser una buena abuela, si me das la oportunidad.

Serena podía negarse. Ella había sobrevivido a la niñez y la adolescencia sin su madre. Podía continuar en su edad adulta sin ella.

—De acuerdo, no pasa nada —dijo Ikuko, poniéndose en pie—. Cuídate, Serena. Sólo quiero que sepas que, hiciera yo lo que hiciera, siempre te he querido.

Apabullada por una marea de emociones, Serena observó a su madre dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación. De pronto una certeza la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Te quiero, madre.

Ikuko se echó a llorar y Serena la abrazó.

—Quiero que te quedes —le susurró Serena.

Darien se enamoró a primera vista. La niña tenía el pelo corto, liso y moreno, dos ojos oscuros y brillantes y la sonrisa de un ángel. Ikuko y él esperaron apartados mientras Serena se arrodillaba junto a su nueva hija, Kim Yong Ling.

—Hola, Kim, soy tu nueva madre —le anunció Serena.

Tomó su manita, la colocó sobre el corazón de ella y luego sobre el suyo.

—Te quiero y dentro de poco tú también me querrás. Voy a llevarte a tu casa en Estados Unidos y a quererte el resto de mi vida.

La abrazó y se quedaron así un largo rato. Entonces la niña abrazó a Serena por el cuello.

Serena se giró hacia Darien.

—¡Le gusto!

—¿Y a quién no? —preguntó él.

Serena agarró en brazos a la niña y la llevó junto a Ikuko y Darien.

—Kim, ésta es tu abuela.

Ikuko la miró sin saber qué hacer, lo cual no sorprendió a Darien. Se alegraba de que ella estuviera allí.

Después, Serena y la niña se acercaron a él y Darien se sintió tan inseguro como Ikuko.

—Éste es tu papá —anunció Serena a Kim.

Al ver sonreír a la pequeña, Darien se relajó. La agarró en brazos y la abrazó como si fuera un experto en bebés. Ella olía a jabón y él quiso llorar de alegría.

—Vas a adorar a tu papá —añadió Serena—. Es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

—Hola, ángel mío —saludó él.

—He pensado que podíamos llamarla Kimberly Lucille, en honor a tu madre. ¿Crees que le importará?

—¿Qué si le importará? Seguro que convoca una rueda de prensa y fanfarronea ante todo el mundo.

—En los papeles de la adopción les he dicho que pongan Kimberly Lucille Chiba. Como padre he puesto a Darien Chiba.

—¿Y como madre?

—Serena Tsukino Chiba —dijo ella.

Y de pronto se sintió en el paraíso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La cama con dosel estaba de nuevo en la mansión Chiba. Darien estaba tumbado esperando a su esposa. Sonrió al oír los pasos de ella.

—¿Darien? ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?

—No enciendas la luz. Acércate para que pueda mirarte.

—Mirarnos, querrás decir. Estamos muy grandes.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo él.

Apartó a un lado las sábanas y Serena se maravilló con lo que vio. Sonrió.

—Kimmy Lu está profundamente dormida —señaló.

—Bien.

Darien se levantó y desvistió a Serena. Luego le tendió un conjunto de lencería muy sexy.

—Póntelo.

Ella se llevó las manos al vientre y rió.

—Voy a parecer un tonel.

—Vas a parecer la mujer más sexy del planeta.

Ella se puso el conjunto y Darien necesitó unos momentos para recuperar el control de sí mismo. A ese paso, tendrían siete hijos antes de haberse detenido a tomar aire. Se giró hacia los lazos rojos, la boa de plumas y el aceite de melocotón.

Serena vio una de las novelas de Luna en la mesilla.

—Veo que has estado investigando… —comentó.

—Sí. ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que he descubierto?

—¿Por qué no me lo enseñas?

—Será un placer, señora Chiba.

Darien vertió el aceite de melocotón entre los pechos de ella.

—¿Es una escena larga? —preguntó ella.

—Muy larga.

—Recuérdame que se lo agradezca a tu madre.

—Yo ya lo he hecho —dijo él.

Se tumbó junto a Serena y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Haces que me sienta querida —le susurró ella.

—Tengo intención de que tú y todos nuestros hijos se sientan así siempre.

Y luego él cerró los ojos y durmió profundamente, en el seno de su familia.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Na: Hola a todos, a fin llegamos al fin de esta maravillosa historia, muchas a gracias a todos por el apoyo, los reviews, los hits de visita, de verdad que fue grandioso, por ahora no podré continuar con las adaptaciones porque tengo muchas cosas en la u y ademas no he encontrado otra historia, puede que les de una sorpresa pero no prometo nada.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Nos leemos pronto

Sarita Li.


End file.
